Rio: Winds of Madness
by YootisPoshil
Summary: (New/Alternate Sequel to De Grande Conflict) Blu, Jewel, and their friends and family of the Blue Macaw tribe continue to live the life of sweet freedom, as well as striving for peace within the Amazon Jungle. Unfortunately for them, the menacing Majini Bat tribe have other ideas, starting a war for example. Can Blu and his friends stop this threat before it erupts in mass chaos?
1. Chapter 1

**Rio: Winds of Madness**

**Chapter 1: News Good and Bad**

**A/N: And now we've finally reached the new and alternate sequel to De Grande Conflict! If you're wondering why this is up instead of End of An Era being updated, it will all be explained at the bottom A/N. Until then, enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Fully rested and ready to take on the world, Blu walks carefully to the edge of his family's hollow to gaze out to his new home in the Amazon Jungle. It took time, patience, and plenty of family support, but Blu has finally got the hang of living in the wild…sort of. He still holds onto his human needs and desires that dwelled in his fanny pack and the man made sanctuary built by a private company paid by Tulio, ideally built to protect the Blue Spix Macaws. The thought at first troubled the Wild Macaws of the Amazon, but after Blu's heroic deeds of leading the macaws to thwart the loggers months ago, Eduardo along with the entire tribe tolerate humans, in fact, enjoy the attention now since Tulio and Linda raised enough funds to continue protection and support for the Blue Spix Macaw species to flourish.

Recent events, a new threat stirred up not too long ago. A human group of mercenaries led by the well known thief and smuggler Migal D. Grande thought to profit off the possession of the rare macaws. Along with his crow companions and cohorts Kroh and Ray, his plan would have succeeded. But Migal didn't take account of his two crows to butt heads during the capturing phase. Thanks to Ray's change of heart, Blu led the macaws to their freedom, Migal and Kroh fell to their demise, and the Macaws could return to their normal lives once again.

Today, the Blue Spix Macaws continue life as if nothing went wrong since the events of Kroh's wrath, almost everyone. After the ordeal Blu went through when confronting Kroh, memories of his family conflict with Kroh's stirred up, creating troubling nightmares to our beloved Blu…

* * *

After getting ready for another day of adventure, Blu sets off into the Amazon Jungle for a quick bite and shower to remedy his rather unpleasant body odor. Once fulfilling his morning routine, he gathers some fruit for his sleeping family and heads on back home. It was still very early, even to Jewel's standards. But once Blu got the hang of waking up early, it continued to get better (worsen in Jewel's opinion) as he began to wake up before the sun even risen above the horizon.

"Rise and shine my wonderful family! I smell a great day ahead for us!" Blu greeted his family with the fruit in his talons. Landing inside the hollow, Blu scans around the nests that his family supposedly resided on. He frowns in disbelief as he found no signs of his wife or kids.

"Nobody's up this early but me, where are they off at this time?" Blu thought. His concerns started to increase when he scanned around the nests for signs or some kind of note they left behind. No notes were found, but stray blue feathers and scratch marks were scattered about. Blu quickly jumped to the conclusion that someone attacked his family. With little knowledge of his family's whereabouts, Blu sought help from Eduardo believing he may know more of where Jewel and his kids are. Just about to take flight out of his home, he bumps into a wall of feathers and muscles.

"Roberto? Thank goodness!" Blu said in relief. "You got to help me man! Jewel and the kids are missing and-" He was cut out in midsentence when Roberto grasped Blu's throat in his talon. Struggling in his grasp, Blu felt Roberto bringing his body closer to his face. Blu's eyes widen in horror when he gravely mistaken the bird he bumped into he thought was Roberto. The sun rose from the horizon, a ray of light shining to reveal the bird being the nefarious Kroh. Kroh's sleek black feathers shined against the sun, his face burning with anger as he tighten his grip around Blu's neck.

"Just like you did to my family, I'm going to kill you and your family so painfully, you wished you've never existed." Kroh growled as he pulled Blu's Swiss Army Knife out of the fanny pack that was strapped to the macaw. Kroh equips the sharp blade of the knife as he placed under Blu's neck, the macaw crying out hysterically for mercy as Kroh laughed menacingly into the unknown.

"BLU WAKE UP!" a voice bellowed from the darkness of Blu's mind.

Blu shot up from his slumber in less than a second. His heart and breath rate are racing like mad as sweat poured from his forehead, if birds did sweat. In his case, he indeed sweated as droplets of fluid fell from his head. He felt a wing being placed on his warm forehead, the wing belonging to his concerned and loving mate Jewel. He scanned passed Jewel to see the three pairs of worried eyes belonging Bia, Carla, and Tiago. Blu's entire family huddled to close to him as he tried to regain a normal rate of breath.

"Blu take it easy, it's just us." Jewel whispered. Without saying anything, Blu hugged Jewel in a tight embrace. Jewel returned the hug as she tried her best to comfort her frightened mate. After the encounter with Kroh, Blu has been receiving countless nightmares of the villainous bird. Each time the nightmare occurred, Blu was reminded of how the grudge between him and Kroh all started. After Kroh revealed his true motive of capturing him and the entire flock, Blu took all blame for the attack on the Blue Macaw tribe. Jewel felt it was time to end this as the lack of sleep for their family needed to stop.

"Feeling any better yet Blu?" Jewel asked.

"No Jewel, not at all." Blu confessed as he sagged back onto the nest. "Nothing has been good since that day." Jewel continued to listen as the trio of kids gathered beside their father in hopes of calming him down. "I don't know why, but I believe Kroh is still out there, plotting something to end us for what I done to him."

"Now don't talk like that Blu." Jewel snapped. "You know darn well Kroh is dead."

"And besides." Bia added. "You and Mom took him out for good. I calculated a bird couldn't survive with the conditions Kroh was under when he fell down the river along with the truck."

"Yeah, yeah you're right Bia." Blu signed, still holding some doubt. "But still, I can still remember seeing Kroh when I was young. He may be twisted, but he spoke the truth. I took his parents away. "

"Blu, we've discussed this already. You don't hold your parents' responsibility to the deaths of Kroh's parents. You were only a chick at the time."

"But-"

"No buts." Jewel interrupted Blu, placing her wing over Blu's beak to silence him. "Now get some sleep, we need to get ready for daddy's big announcement tomorrow."

"Okay. Sorry for waking you all up again." Blu apologized. The children smiled and hugged Blu before setting off to bed. Once getting comfortable, Blu allowed Jewel to snuggle against his body for warmth. No sooner, Blu fell into a deep sleep, his thoughts of Kroh lingering, but at least distant enough to avoid another interruption.

_"__Sleep well my Blue feathered friend. It won't be long until we cross paths once more, and I will see to it your entire tribe suffers."_

* * *

The next morning, Jewel and her children awakened from their sleep feeling refreshed and ready for today. Before they even asked, Blu was still in a heavy sleep, snoring peacefully as a few drops of drool ran down the sides of his beak. Jewel and Tiago found it amusing and funny to see Blu sleep so silly for a bird. Bia and Carla however find it slightly undignifying, but it soon led to a feeling of being normal since the habit went on for days.

"Come on sleepyhead, it's time to get up." Jewel said as she nudged Blu on his side.

"No Mom, five more minutes." Blu mumbled, turning his back to Jewel.

"Oh boy, you know what to do kids." Jewel responded, moving aside for her three kids to approach Blu with wiggling feathers.

In seconds, Blu shot up from his sleep in fits of hysterical laugher as his children pierced his sides with tickling feathers.

"I'm up I'm up! Uncle! Uncle!" Blu cried out from his laughter.

"Alright kids he had enough." Jewel giggled, the trio complying as they retreated back beside their mother. "Ready now Blu?"

"Yes dear." Blu replied with a gasp. "Did you all eat already?"

"Sure have, but you haven't." Jewel said, tossing a portion of a starfruit to Blu's lap. "Eat up so we could hear the announcement."

Blu, Jewel, and their kids arrived at the heart of the Brazilian Nut Grove with time to spare. Navigating through the crowded grounds of the tribe, Blu and Jewel found a spot for their family next to their beloved Aunt Mimi.

"Well if it isn't my favorite family!" Mimi beamed with joy, embracing both Blu and Jewel with her wings.

"Hi Aunt Mimi." Blu and Jewel replied.

"And my goodness! Your kids have grown!" Mimi commented as she studied their children. Not much has changed for the trio other than a slight height change for Tiago, and a rather new graceful look on Bia and Carla to try to woe the male youths. Other than that, Blu and Jewel are glad their kids still hold onto their youth since arriving into the Amazon Jungle.

"So has Dad started his announcement?" Jewel asked Mimi.

"He's just about to, let's hush now and listen."

Once the tribe gathered around the Grove grounds, Eduardo made his presence among his people. The tribe cheered as Eduardo raised his wings to settle down the group.

"I thank you everyone for attending this important meeting." Eduardo opened up. "Before I began my announcements, I would like to say a big thank you to my son-in-law Blu once more for protecting this tribe from the smugglers and Kroh."

The crowd responded with applause and praises. Those who were near Blu would give him a tap on the shoulder saying "Thanks!" "You're awesome!" or "You're the bird!" as a way to show their gratitude.

"That aside, I have some good and bad news to cover." Eduardo moved on. "The bad news is that I will be gone from home for quite some time as I've been summoned to a gathering with the 'Leaders.' I'm not sure how long I will be gone, but I'm certain this meeting will not be a short one."

The crowd's response was several groans and saddened moans to hear their beloved leader depart, but they will soon be relieved upon hearing Eduardo's good news.

"Don't feel down my people, you must hear the good news. During my absence, I will have a good friend of mine watching over the tribe as leader."

"Whoo! Roberto's leading! No more chores!" Tiago shouted from audience.

"Sorry my grandson, Roberto is not quite ready for leading." Eduardo replied, disappointing the young macaw. "But I assure you he's a find bird. I've discussed everything with him, and I find him capable of taking over my role until I return. To that, let me introduce you to someone you all know very well."

Eduardo ushered a crowd of the tribe to part away for two birds to make their way beside Eduardo. The first macaw was rather unique as he seemed new to the tribe, more importantly, a purple macaw unlike any macaw anyone has seen. The bird beside the young purple macaw was not a macaw at all, but a very dear friend to Blu and everyone else in the tribe.

"Good to see you all again." The bird opened up.

* * *

**A/N: And that brings the end to this chapter. Who's the temporary leader during Eduardo's absence? Aside from that, I would like to cover some things before I close. Firstly as some of you may know, End of An Era will be discontinued and this will be the new sequel to De Grande Conflict. Second, Story X will be put on hold as my document of it for the final chapter is stuck inside my broken laptop. Once I can get it fixed, I will transfer it onto Fanfiction, and then publish it onto the LS series. Until then, thanks for reading and hope to hear from you soon!-Poshil**

**And characters excluding Kroh belong to Blue Sky Studios**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Enter Crexis**

* * *

"Good to see you all again." The bird opened up.

It was as though a joke was being pulled off by Eduardo for who would be leading the tribe during his absence. Their stood before the macaws the familiar black crow Rayvin, Ray for short. The macaws were definitely surprised by their leader's decision to have Ray lead them for the time being, especially very little is known about him since their last encounter. Mutters of excitement and doubt started to spread among the tribe, but they will soon fade when Eduardo stood up to clear the air on his decision.

"Now I'm very certain many of you are confused on why I have Ray here lead instead of the many candidates worthy for my position. As many of you know, Ray is a very capable fighter and holds substantial amounts of experience and knowledge. That is why I chose him because of the next piece of news I want to share. Recent reports from our neighboring tribes informed me of the Dwellers acting up again."

The term "Dwellers" brought many expressions of confusion among the young within the tribe, but those who recalled the name way back in their time were gasping in shock.

"Due to the rising activities of the Dwellers, I've instructed training sessions to be arranged by Ray and Roberto if the Dwellers were to attack our tribe. This was decided by the council to ensure order and defense throughout the neighboring tribes. Now I know many of us would rather not fight, but for the safety of our tribe and home, we must be prepared for the worst case scenario." Eduardo finished.

"And don't worry folks, I promise you things will go just as smoothly like before as if your good man was here leading." Ray added, placing his right wing over Eduardo's shoulder.

"And I believe you will hold onto your word. Any objections my people?" Eduardo asked to the tribe. The macaws responded with shaking heads, accepting Ray with open wings once again. "Good. In that case, I best be off to the council's meeting. To that, farewell and see you all again very soon!" Eduardo shouted back to his tribe before taking flight towards the sky.

Once Eduardo bid his farewells, Ray dismissed the macaws to return to their daily routines. After the tribe dispersed, Ray was left alone with his favorite macaw friends he met months ago.

"And boy I'm glad to see you." Ray smiled as he stepped towards Blu for a hug. Blu complied and embraced his good friend.

"Welcome back buddy, I didn't expect to see you again like this." Blu responded.

"Yeah, no kidding. And the lovely Jewel, good to see you once more." Ray bowed towards Blu's mate.

"I'm flattered, and it's good to see you again Ray." Jewel replied followed by a small chuckle.

"And how are you three up to? Enjoyed my gifts?" Ray redirecting his attention to Blu and Jewel's excited kids. Tiago explained to Ray how his new shoes got him to pull all kinds of pranks to unsuspecting victims, to which Ray is now more cautious when near Tiago. Bia revealed to Ray how she was still reading the book she was given "The Flying Dead." She went on for minutes on how entertaining it was, Ray pleased to see the young macaw enjoy a little fictional reading. Carla told her tale on what use she had with Ray's solar charger for her IPod. Thanks to the charger, Carla could continue listening to her songs and practice shaping her singing voice. Ray was excited to hear her sing once he had free time from his duties.

"So what you've been up to Ray?" Jewel asked.

"Ah, great things since I've moved into Brazil. Your friends Tulio and Linda took great care of me, and let us not forget your buddies back at Rio. It's been almost impossible to see Rafael without Eva almost attacking me since our little mishap with my brother months ago. Don't worry, we've cleared the air. Nico and Pedro, man those two are so funny. Last time I went to their club, Pedro challenged me to a juice drink off, and boy you should see him. He turned into a plump mango after our 16th cup. And don't forget that Luiz. Man for a dog, he taught me so much on car mechanics, you'd be surprised. In short, all is good and your friends back at home miss you five." Ray answered.

"I'll have to remember to send them a postcard when I get the chance." Blu said. "Say, who's that purple fellow behind you?" Blu pointed toward the young purple macaw clinging onto Ray's leg. "I've never seen that kind of species of macaw before."

"Oh this fella?" Ray replied. "Come on out buddy, introduce yourself." The young macaw stepped forward pass Ray, trying his best to make eye contact.

"Hi everyone." The purple macaw greeted in a soft voice. "I'm Crexis."

"Nice to meet you Crexis, I'm Jewel and this is Blu." Jewel replied, leaning down to Crexis's eye level. "And here are our kids. Go ahead you three." Jewel instructed the trio.

"Hello, I'm Bia." Bia introduced herself.

"Name's Carla." Carla added.

"And I'm Tiago! Nice to see someone around my age!" Tiago said while shaking Crexis's wing. The purple macaw smiled and shook everyone's wing before huddling beside Ray again.

"Don't worry about him, he just needs some time. Anyway, could Crexis and I crash at your hollow?" Ray asked.

"Of course. Right Blu?" Jewel looked over to her mate.

"Sounds dandy." Blu replied.

"Cool, lead us the way."

The family of Macaws and the duo of Ray and Crexis made their way past the jungle to the family's hollow. Ray advised the family to slow down a bit as his flying was still a little rusty since his wing injury. Acknowledging his request, the longer flight back home brought up more discussion among the birds. During the flight, Blu's curiosity piqued on how Ray and Crexis met.

"So Crexis, how did you meet Ray?" Blu asked the purple macaw.

"Oh, Ray's my dad." Crexis replied. His response made the family freeze in mid flight. The five macaws hovered in place, staring at Ray with expressions of confusion.

"Dad? But you're not even related to him!" Tiago shouted.

"Yeah, I got some explaining to do." Ray chuckled nervously. "Lets get to the hollow first."

Arriving at the family's hollow, Ray slowly paced back and forth scratching his head on where to begin his tale upon meeting Crexis, his 'son.'

"Huh, where to start." Ray muttered. "Ah yes, a little over a month ago at Tulio's Aviary…"

* * *

Ray's recovery was going a lot better than expected to Tulio's surprise. Most birds take months to even fly a few inches from a wing injury. Not for Ray. The crow soared laps around the Aviary with ease.

"This is amazing! I've never seen a speedy recovery like this ever!" Tulio cheered.

"What's the fuss about?" Linda asked from the office next to the medical center of the Aviary.

"Come check this out Linda!" Interested by Tulio's excitement, Linda leaves behind her paperwork to see for herself the commotion. Just as shocked as Tulio, Linda watched in awe as Ray flew around the building as if he didn't break his wing.

"Incredible, this is almost unnatural. You sure Ray is just a crow?" Linda asked, still baffled to see Ray flying again after only a few weeks of rehabilitation.

"I highly doubt that. For starters, Ray could actually speak our tongue. Even the most intelligent birds I've studied on can't speak proper sentences." Tulio replied. "Think of the breakthrough ornithology can develop on properly training birds to speak as well as Ray."

"Hate to break it to ya Tulio, I've tried to teach and birds just can't do it." Ray interrupted, perching himself on Linda's shoulder.

"Hey it was worth a shot, how you feeling now Ray?" Linda asked, scratching the chin of Ray to bring a sense of pleasure to the friendly crow.

"Fine as I'll ever be." Ray giggled. "Yes, keep scratching Linda." Tulio and Linda couldn't help but laugh as although Ray has the vast intelligence to speak, he submits easily like a dog when simple things like body scratching and treats are involved.

"Anyway, now that you've fully recovered Ray, you're free at this point. Go explore the world like you've always wanted." Tulio said, slightly sadden to bid farewell to one of his favorite patients.

"Actually Tulio, I would like to stay here for now. I feel home is better here than where I was before." Ray suggested.

"Of course, you are always welcome to stay." Linda responded happily.

"Excellent. Well, I'm going to check out Rio for a bit, see you all in an hour."

Waving goodbye to his new human friends, Ray sets off to explore more of Rio than just the plaza where Nico and Pedro's club was located. During his flight, he encounters one of Blu's good friends, the toucan couple of Rafael and Eva.

"Hey Ray man! You're back in the air!" Rafael beamed with joy as he embraced the crow.

"Perhaps we shouldn't hug when we're flying 9000 feet over a concrete street." Ray stated, trying his best to regain a hovering stance.

"Good point mi amigo."

Landing on a nearby tree branch, Rafael and Eva filled in Ray the recent events that occurred in the jungle of Rio and in the Amazon. In short, all is good for both sides to Ray's relief.

"So, where were you heading off to Ray?" Eva asked.

"Just some sightseeing, I still haven't got to see all of Rio." Ray replied.

"And lucky for you amigo, my lovely Eva and I know this city like the back of our wings." Rafael added.

Ray let Rafael and Eva lead a tour of the city, listing the best places to get food, make friends, and so forth. During the tour, something caught Ray's interest down an alleyway near Luiz's garage. Curious, the crow flew down to get a closer look at the unusual sight. Ray gasped in shock to find a young macaw beaten and unconscious near a wooden box deep in the alley. Without hesitating, Ray scooped the macaw in his talons and flew it back to Tulio's Aviary.

Feeling comfortable for once since being dumped in the alleyway, the young macaw awakens and finds himself inside a human building covered in all kinds of bandaging. His mind wanted to flee, but his wounded body refused to listen. He accepted his fate and waited for what may befall him next. A young man appeared from a doorway with a face of relief. Startled, the macaw tried to crawl away from the human, but the pain from his body drove his weakened mind to stop all forms of movement.

"Hey easy there, it's alright." The man said, trying to calm the young macaw. He felt the man slowly brush his hand along his face, the soft hand of the man calming his nerves as the macaw felt at ease. "You're lucky to be found. Things could of turn for the worst if Ray didn't show up."

"Ray?" The macaw thought.

"I'll go get Ray for you. He can communicate with you better than me." The man said as he turns to walk off out of the room. Moments later, a black crow flies in beside the macaw.

"Hey there buddy, how you feeling?" Ray asked.

"Tired, and my body hurts." The macaw replied weakly.

"That's understandable. I'll be brief and then I'll leave you alone to rest. So, you have a name?"

"Crexis. My name's Crexis."

"Nice to meet you Crexis. Tulio probably told you, but I'm Rayvin, Ray for short. What were you doing in that alleyway by yourself?"

"I don't know." Crexis signed, trying his best to remember on how he ended up in place like that.

"You have any parents?"

"Sorry sir, I'm to believe I'm alone. I can't remember my parents."

"I see. That will be all for now, you get some sleep." Ray responded, frowning on knowing little of Crexis. As he was about to fly out of the room, he heard Crexis call to him.

"Ray, thanks for saving me."

"Sure thing. Get some rest and we can talk more." Ray smiled back before leaving Crexis alone to sleep.

Tulio twirled his thumbs in circles as he searched every document and article on his computer regarding the macaw Ray found. He felt the crow perched onto his shoulder during his musings. Glad to see Ray again, Tulio went on questioning him on what he found out on the Purple Macaw.

"So what's the word?" Tulio asked Ray.

"The boy's name Crexis. Not much I was able to get from him other than him suffering memory loss and being orphaned." Tulio frowned upon Ray's words for hearing the troubles Crexis is going through. "Any luck on finding out about his species?"

"No luck Ray, in fact, I think Crexis is a new species of Macaw. There's nothing in our databanks referring to Purple Macaws."

"Interesting. So what now?"

"Well I'll worry about that later, but I'm more concern about Crexis's current state. His body suffered a huge amount of blunt trauma as if he was attacked by another bird. I would advise he stays here until he is able to fly, but that could take years for what damage his body is under. It may take even months for him to just get up and walk."

"Yikes." Ray frowned on hearing Tulio's diagnosis.

"I know, yikes. I guess its best we let Crexis rest until we could start more treatment."

Months passed since Crexis went under treatment, and Tulio was shocked beyond belief. Just like Ray, Crexis showed signs of a speedy recovery. It was unlike anything Tulio has seen since working in the Aviary. There has to be a link between Ray and Crexis on how they could recover so quickly from the amount of punishment they went through Tulio thought.

Once finishing up a few laps around the Aviary, Crexis landed near a small water bowl to quench his thirst. He was quickly greeted by Ray as the crow landed beside him, his face beaming with joy to see him regaining his ability to fly.

"Hi Ray!" Crexis greeted as he hugged Ray.

"Hey there buddy, you're flying has improved tenfold since yesterday."

"I know! What did Tulio do to me?"

"Who knows what's in that medication, but at this rate, you'll be ready to check out of the Aviary and back out to the real world."

"The real world…" Crexis muttered.

"Something bothering you Crexis?" Ray asked.

"It's just…I don't know where to go. I still can't remember if I have parents, and Tulio says my species doesn't exist until meeting me."

"Hey, you're welcome to stay here. We're kinda alike you know, we're uncertain on where to go from here. But I'm very certain something will come up for us."

"I sure hope so. Thanks Ray for the encouragement."

"Not at all little man. You enjoy yourself for now, I have to go check with Tulio."

"Actually, could I go with you Ray? I'm curious on what you and Tulio talk about." Crexis asked.

"Sure, you can tag along." Ray agreeing to the suggestion.

The two birds flew over to Tulio's office, finding the Ornithologist skimming through piles of paperwork. Once landing beside Tulio, he welcomed them with a few strokes on their heads and a few slices of peaches.

"Hey Ray, Crexis." Tulio greeted.

"Hello Tulio, miss us?" Ray replied, Crexis replying with a cheerful squawk.

"You've been away for too long." Tulio joked as he put aside his paperwork. "I was wondering Ray if you could do something for me."

"Sure thing Tulio, what's up?"

"Since we have no record if Crexis had any parents, how would you say you become Crexis's adopted father? He seems very attached to you?"

"Wait come again?" Ray asked, his beak hanging out in shock.

"You heard me. And besides, Crexis wouldn't disagree with that, right Crexis?" The macaw replied to Tulio's suggestion with a nod of approval, clinging onto Ray like a child.

"Heh, why not. I love this guy." Ray smiled as he patted Crexis's crest feathers.

"Does that mean I can call you Dad?" Crexis asked.

"Yes you can…son."

* * *

"And that's how Crexis became my son." Ray finished his story to the Gundersons.

"Question." Blu said.

"Yes Blu?" Ray asked, looking over to Blu.

"Wow."

"That's not a question Blu."

"Sorry, I'm still getting over the shock. I meant to say is how did you get chosen to be the temporary leader of the tribe?" Blu asked.

"When I got here, Eduardo and a few of his patrolling buddies stopped Crexis and I for questioning. After I told him my story and Crexis's, he seemed convinced. But he still wouldn't let Crexis in the nut grove since he's considered an outsider. So we made a deal, Crexis stays if I take over his leadership roles. During my stay, Eduardo told me all about the Dwellers and the council meeting he had to attend to." Ray explained.

"So basically you're the leader only to keep Crexis here?" Jewel asked.

"Not exactly. Crexis and I heard the news of your species flourishing and Crexis here got curious on meeting one in person. But Eduardo wouldn't permit it until I held my end of the deal." Ray replied.

"So you have any idea how to lead a tribe Ray?" Blu asked.

"Of course, I've led many groups in my younger days, but that reminds me of a favor for you Blu."

"Oh? And what will that be Ray?"

"As you know Blu, I got my wings full on training the upcoming fighters in case of an attack by the bats. I was hoping you would lead the tribe. Eduardo and I discussed this before the meeting and he actually would like you to handle the tribe affairs while I trained the fighters. What say you?"

Blu was surprised to hear Eduardo trusting him leadership roles of the tribe. He thought hard before giving his answer.

* * *

**A/N: And I shall stop there. What should Blu's decision be? Lead or follow? Other than that, no more back stories for now as the next chapters will be during the present. Take care everyone and hope to hear from you soon!-Poshil**

**All Characters excluding Ray and Crexis belong to Blue Sky Studios. Ray belongs to Yootisposhil, Crexis belongs to Crexis the Purple Macaw.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Platform for A Leader**

**A/N: Hey folks! Sorry for taking so long to update. This may be normal due to my busy schedule. On the bright side, at least there's going to be at least one chapter a week. Aside from that, enjoy this chapter and stay awesome!-Poshil**

* * *

It was all eyes on Blu the Macaw when Ray opened his invitation for the temporary leadership role. Blu took careful consideration since this role has the entire tribe relying on its leader. He was about to decline, but Ray's words regarding Eduardo's faith in him as leader gave the confidence he needed. After much thought, Blu nodded and agreed to take the position, to Ray's delight. Jewel and Mimi were surprised and rather pleased to hear Blu step up for Eduardo during his absence.

Once everything was settled, Ray left Blu all that was instructed from Eduardo on leading the tribe. Things such as managing order, food, tribal affairs, and so forth, things Blu thought he could handle when the time comes. Pleased to hear everything was handled regarding the tribe, Ray was about to take off in search of Roberto for preparing the combat training when a slight tug on his wing caught his attention. The crow peered down to see the worried eyes of his adopted son Crexis.

"Hey bud, what's troubling you?" Ray asked, leaning down to Crexis's eye level.

"What am I going to do while you're busy Dad?" Crexis asked.

"Hm." Ray mumbled, his eyes wondering around the group. The spark of an idea struck Ray when he notices the eager eyes of young Tiago. "You know, you should get to know Blu and Jewel's kids. Spend some time playing with them; you'll make some more friends that way."

"Hey that's a great idea!" Jewel replied with joy. "Tiago could use a new play buddy, right son?"

"Heck yeah! Come on Crexis, you have to check out this jungle!" Tiago insisted, grabbing onto Crexis's wing and pulling his body out of the hollow. Crexis didn't resist and flew after Tiago, eager to learn more of the Amazon Jungle.

"Bye Dad! See you later!" Crexis shouted back, Ray replying with a wave of his wing.

"Fly along girls, make sure your younger brother doesn't do anything reckless with Crexis." Jewel chuckled.

"I calculated a very slim chance that will happen Mom based on Tiago's history." Bia responded.

"Yep, I'm certain you're right Bia, better get a move on then." Jewel insisted. Bia and Carla nodded and waved goodbye before taking off after Tiago and Crexis.

With everyone gone, Ray caught up with Jewel and Aunt Mimi on the issues going on with the Bats and Blu leading the tribe. He asked Jewel and Mimi to support Blu if things get out of hand in the tribe, to which both macaws agreed to help. He then covered what knowledge he knew on the Bats. Jewel was the only one not knowing of their existence, but Mimi soon cleared things with her granddaughter on the bats' history. Before getting into a history lesson, a few female macaws flew into the hollow for Mimi's assistance to her displeasure.

"The story will have to wait my dear, perhaps later today?" Mimi asked.

"Sure thing Aunt Mimi. Go on ahead." Jewel replied. Mimi nodded and took off with the macaws.

"Say Jewel, are you free this afternoon?" Ray asked.

"I should be, need something Ray?" Jewel wondered.

"I recall you and Blu make a great team in planning and fighting. If you and Blu have time on your wings, you two should join our combat sessions. I believe you and Blu would make excellent fighters if the Bat tribe would think of attacking us."

"That would be nice, but I should first consult with Blu on that kind of matter. I rather keep the protection of my kids first before wandering off fighting bats."

"That's very understandable and I totally respect that. Well, you know where to find me if you or Blu reconsider." Ray responded.

"Will do Ray. You better go find Beto then."

"Got it. See you later today." Ray said before taking off into the jungle in search of Roberto.

* * *

Blu was on the verge of a nervous breakdown when the tribe's issues were presented to him inside Eduardo's hollow.

Once taking on the temporary leadership role, Blu flew over to Eduardo's hollow to handle his position. After landing inside the tree hollow, Blu was baffled by the line of Blue Macaws waiting inside to present their issues regarding the tribe. Taking position behind a makeshift podium, Blu was all ears for their problems.

"Blu, what should be our the concerns regarding the peace with the Scarlet Macaws?" A Blue macaw asked Blu from the crowd.

"I trust Felipe and his flock. We should be at ease after handling the loggers months ago. And I've spoken with him awhile back, we have nothing to fear from the Scarlets." Blu answered.

"Blu sir, how should we deal with our current food shortage?" Another macaw asked.

"Make certain our neighboring tribes are not overtaking their share of the food. If an issue springs up, please report to me as soon as possible."

"Mr. Blu, I've been getting complaints from the Juno family that my husband and I were taking their share of food. I'm here to file my alibi and wish you to punish them for such accusation." An elder, female macaw complained.

"I assure you miss that it was all a big misunderstanding. I'll speak with the family and make sure your share of food is safe. But a punishment for this issue is not needed. So please return home and drink plenty of fluids." Blu replied to the elder, female macaw.

"Blu! Why is your name spelled with no E?" A young macaw asked from the crowd.

"Um." Blu froze in confusion. "Uh, that's not a question to be brought up inside this room. Sorry young man."

"Aw man." The youth moaned in disbelief before taking off.

"Oh man this is harder than I thought." Blu mumbled, sagging back on the walls of the hollow once every macaw left the area. "And it was only the first day."

"Hey Blu, you okay in there?" A female voice echoed from outside Eduardo's hollow. Blu peered from his position to see his mate peering inside the hollow.

"Oh, hey Jewel." Blu weakly replied. Jewel flew over to Blu to find his current state rather unpleasant. His feathers were in disarray and his eyes seemed dry as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep.

"My goodness Blu! What happened!?"

"This job is not easy at all." Blu responded, trying to stand up.

"Well of course it shouldn't be. You're lucky daddy is only gone temporary."

"Yeah, I can only imagine if I had to do this for a living."

"And you're only doing half the job. Be thankful for Ray and Roberto handling the other affairs."

"You bet on it." Blu replied, finally able to get a hold onto the wall of the hollow to hoist himself up to a standing position.

"Just hang in there. I'm sure Dad will be back soon."

"I sure hope so Jewel."

* * *

**A/N: And that brings the end of this chapter. The next one should be up fairly soon. Until then, take care!- Poshil**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Platform for The Newcomer**

**A/N: I apologize these chapters seem rather short, but the next one will be long as it will contain plenty of conflict. With that, enjoy this one!-Poshil**

* * *

Once the adults finished handling the tribal issues, Tiago thought it was time to show Crexis his home. More importantly, showing him the true wonders that the wild could offer to the unique, purple macaw. Before Tiago and Crexis could make it to the main meeting grounds where other macaw children congregate, Bia and Carla flew right in front of their tracks, halting any further advancement into the jungle.

"Hold up little brother!" Carla interrupted, Tiago colliding into Carla's plump abdominal with a soft thump.

"Hey! What's the big deal?" Tiago demanded.

"You think it's wise to show Crexis off to the other kids? We should first get to know him before we introduce him." Bia added.

"They do have a good point Tiago. I mean, I just barely met you guys." Crexis pointed out.

Tiago grumbled in annoyance, but reluctantly agreed to sit down and learn more about Crexis.

And so that afternoon, Crexis learned how the trio came to the Amazon upon hearing news of the rare Blue Spix Macaws getting out of extinction. The purple macaw was in awe to hear how the Blue Macaws (with help of the Scarlet Macaws) fed off a group of human loggers. He continued to be baffled with their stories when Bia shared how Ray got in the picture into their lives. The story the Blue Macaw kids shared was something Crexis's adopted father never told him upon meeting him.

"Gotta ask dad of his side of the story later." Crexis thought.

After the stories were put aside, Tiago went on sharing his hobbies and interests, the same went with Bia and Carla. The blue macaws offered a variety of fruit for Crexis to snack on after they heard the purple macaw's stomach grumbling a storm. The group laughed as they went on with more of their interests while they munched on their snacks. Crexis felt more opened now since learning more of the three youths. Comfortable, the purple macaw went on sharing his interests and story. Upon realization, Crexis found a lot of common interests between his and the three macaws. Crexis enjoyed physical activities like Tiago, studying and learning like Bia (more towards technology and how electronics work), and a passion for music like Carla.

"Something tells me we're going to get along pretty well huh?" Crexis asked.

"I'm very certain about that." Bia replied.

"That's a bummer, look at the time." Carla stating as everyone's attention focused towards the setting sun.

"Aw man! There goes my day!" Tiago complained.

"At least we've done something productive." Bia stated.

"I guess so sis."

"Well, we better head back before it gets dark." Carla suggested. The other three macaws nodded and agreed. Bia, Carla, Tiago, and Crexis took off back to the family hollow rather exhausted after spending the whole afternoon chatting and learning about each other. During the flight, Crexis's senses pick up an odd cackling in the background of the jungle where the group was just at. He made a quick glance back to see no one.

"Something on your mind Crexis?" Tiago asked, noticing the concerning look on Crexis.

"Oh, its nothing. Just kinda tired, that's all." Crexis responded. Tiago let out a small shrug before continuing on ahead back home. Crexis redirected his focus back to his new friends as he figured his mind was playing tricks with him.

* * *

"That was sloppy on your part Ross." A voice sneered.

"My mistake Goss, I can't help but get a better close on the new meat." Another voice replied to the first one.

"You think lord Osmund will get mad at us for tormenting the younglings?"

"Nah. Besides, isn't that our job to do so while the others prepare for battle?"

"Correct as always my brother. Come on, lets head on back and start on some plotting."

"Indeed my brother."

* * *

Blu and Jewel flew on back inside into their home inside the great tree within the Brazilian Nut Grove. Both macaws were drained after a long day dealing with the tribe's issues. Even with Jewel's help, Blu was barely able to pull off Eduardo's duties. But on the bright side, the macaw learned that after tackling the first day on a job, the next progressively gets easier. The couple were soon greeted with their friend Ray the Crow, who was resting on the vacant nest inside the hollow.

"Tough first day?" Ray asked as he sat up from his bedding.

"Tough would be an understatement." Blu replied in a groan as he collapsed on his respective nest.

"How does my Dad do it?" Jewel added, resting alongside Blu on their bed.

"Who knows, but at least Blu survived his first day. Now he needs to survive another." Ray joked.

"Oh goody." Blu moaned. The couple's spirit soon lifted when they heard the returning caws of their children.

"Hi kids!" Jewel greeted with her wings open.

"Hi Mom!" The three replied in unison as they embraced their mother. Afterwards, they went for their father and hugged him warmly.

"Had a good day you three?" Blu asked.

"You bet Dad." Bia replied.

"We just talked and played a few games, but it was a lot fun!" Tiago added.

"I bet it was." Jewel smiled. "So, had fun Crexis?" Jewel asked, averting her attention to the new purple macaw.

"I did Mrs. Jewel." Crexis replied happily. "Thanks for asking."

The purple macaw was quickly taken by surprise to find himself in the wings of his adopted father. Crexis laughed cheerfully as he embraced Ray.

"How's my little buddy!?" Ray sneered.

"Only going to be little for a short time Dad!" Crexis replied happily. Blu and the others watched the touchy scene as Ray and Crexis laughed and shared on their days went. A few smiles or an "Awww" escaped the beaks of the Gunderson family. They were glad to really see the good side of Ray.

"So, who's hungry?" Jewel asked the birds inside the hollow. She was soon bombarded with several cheers and chants as the birds sat around a makeshift table, ready to feast on what Jewel had in store for them. In a few moments, Jewel bestowed her family and guests with an assortment of fruits and nuts she gathered during her runs around the jungle. Once dinner was finished, both families retreated to their nests for much needed sleep. In mere seconds, everyone was out into the world of dreams.

Blu was just about to fall asleep when he noticed a bird perched on the rim of the hollow's entrance. He carefully moved his head from Jewel's to get a better look at the unwelcomed guest, and his eyes widen in horror when he saw the familiar crow that wanted him dead not too long ago. Blu wanted to scream for help, but he felt the cold grasp of fear seize control of his vocal cords as Kroh slowly walked towards him.

"As long as my will is immortal, I will not stop until I see you begging for your life in my talons."

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes this chapter. Another one should be up later this week. Until then, thanks for reading.**

**In other news, I've been getting into quite a conversation with a particular Fanfiction user under a name I won't say yet. It started when the user was confused about Story X back on the LS series (which I will finish). Like many other users, they are not fond of the idea of having Blu turning into an evil villain. But hey, that's fanfiction for you, all kinds of styles.**

**Moving onto the user, he went on saying fanfiction writers who write that kind of story should die. I went on a good valid reasoning on why human life shouldn't die over a story or opinion, but he wouldn't stop. Despite his constant spam, it was rather amusing to hear his rant. I might consider taking the messages he sent me and make it into a reading log for you guys if you want to read his beliefs of the Rio community. I found it entertaining, maybe for you? To wrap things up, send me a holla if you want the text log and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**

**Characters excluding Ross, Goss, Ray, Crexis, and Kroh belong to Blue Sky Studios. Crexis belongs to Crexis the Purple Macaw and Ross, Goss, Ray, and Kroh belong to YootisPoshil.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Burly and the Vicious**

**A/N: At last I bring you a lengthy chapter. Enjoy!**

**8/26/14 Update: Revised the chapter due to some errors. Please let me know if there are any more. Thanks!-Poshil**

* * *

Another sunrise basks the Amazon Jungle in light for the start of another day for adventure and fun. For the Gundersons and their guests Ray and Crexis, it will be quite an eventful day.

The sudden brightness of sunshine pierced the hollow of the Macaw family, illuminating the dark space with vivid lighting. Jewel was the first to be disrupted by the light of the morning. After a quick yawn and a few moments of stretching her body and feathers, she was ready for the day. She turned to find the space in her nest where her sleeping mate Blu would be. Jewel signs in disbelief to find Blu to be nowhere seen. She turns to find her children still sleeping peacefully, a small smile worn her beak when she approached their sleeping forms.

"It was a long day yesterday. You guys can sleep in." Jewel thought while giving a soft kiss to each of her kids.

After leaving her children to their slumber, Jewel sets off in search of Blu. She came across Ray perched on a nearby tree branch with two male Blue Macaws. In hopes of finding Blu sooner, Jewel meets up with Ray, certain the crow may know the whereabouts of Blu.

"Make certain this section of the grove is guarded. Any intruder can launch a surprise attack to the main hollows if the Northeast Harvesting Trees were to be taken." Ray discussed with the Macaws.

"Of course sir." The macaws replied, dismissing themselves to their duties.

"Morning Ray, have you seen Blu?" Jewel asked, landing onto the branch where the two macaws once stood on.

"Oh, morning Jewel." Ray answered as he turned his attention to the female macaw. "Sorry, haven't seen your mate yet."

"How odd." Jewel said while scratching her head. "Where could he gone off?"

"I'm sure he's probably off dealing with the tribe's issues in Eduardo's hollow."

"I don't know about that Ray, he has done something like this before."

"Waking up in the morning before you? That's bad?"

"No not like that. Something else I find rather disturbing."

"Oh? And how so?" Ray curiosity piqued upon asking.

"Well, ever since you left months ago, Blu has been acting paranoid." Jewel replied.

"Isn't Blu always paranoid?"

"No, I mean more paranoid than usual. He keeps babbling on about Kroh coming back and getting him at night."

"That is something to be worried about." Ray responded, remembering the horrific actions of his older brother.

"In any day like this for example, Blu would sometimes wonder off into the jungle and just hide. It's like he's acting like some frightened child after breaking some rule given by his parents."

"Well I'm certain he's fine. He'll probably turn up right about-" Offset from Jewel and Ray's current position, a distant scream pierced the ears of the two birds. The scream was faint, but very familiar. It was Blu's.

"Blu!" Jewel cried. She quickly turned and started flying off to where Blu's cry sounded in a frenzied panic. Ray flew after Jewel, praying Blu was okay.

Upon arriving to the site where Blu's scream was supposedly heard, Jewel and Ray searched high and low for any sign of Blu. No matter how hard they've looked, the only thing that kept them near the site was Blu's constant screaming. Each passing second the two birds wandered, Blu's cry for help seemed more distant.

"Blu!" Jewel shouted towards the vast trees of the jungle. "Blu answer me!"

"Does he do these kinds of things during his episodes of paranoia?" Ray asked, still searching for Blu throughout the trees.

"This is different, he doesn't scream like that. He's really in trouble!" Jewel responded.

A glimmer of hope struck Jewel when she got a glance of something blue beyond an opening in the jungle. Wasting no time, Jewel took off after the blue object, Ray not too far behind. The two birds flew passed the opening, and spotted Blu being carried off by three unknown creatures. The male Macaw was bounded and tied from his body down to his feet. A quick glance of the kidnappers confirmed Ray's assumption of the perpetrators, three members of the Majini Bat Tribe.

"Hold it there bat freaks!" Ray ordered the kidnappers. The three bats turned to find Jewel and Ray glaring at them with fiery rage, which didn't seem to faze the kidnappers.

"Oye check it out mates, a couple of mongrels caught the scent of our arses." A bat responded with a heavy Scottish accent.

"E-excuse me!? Mongrols!?" Jewel cried out to the offensive term.

"You heard from me mate here lassy, now fly along home before you two make friends with the loch." A second bat replied.

"Don't dare call me 'lassy'! Give me back my husband before I inflict bruises as blue as my husband 'mate'!" Jewel threatened.

"Aw check it out my bruddas, the little miss thinks she's a toughy." The third bat chipped in. The other two bats starting cackling to their comrade's remark which only fueled Jewel's fury. The villains tossed Blu rather harshly onto the earth of the Amazon Jungle as they readied themselves to face Jewel and Ray. "Come on pretty birdy, try to get your lover back!"

Jewel and Ray wasted no time and went head on with the the three bats. A brutal fight erupted with figures flying around the opening of the jungle, claws and teeth trying to gnash at one another. With the numbers against them, Ray and Jewel struggled to avoid the onslaught of attacks from the three bats. One of the three bats was able to land a vicious blow across Jewel's cheek, sending her crashing hard towards the Earth. Luckily Jewel was able to pull herself together to land safely onto the soft dirt.

"Jewel!" Blu cried out from beside Jewel. The female macaw turned to find her mate tied up and unharmed. "Get me out of these things! We gotta help Ray!" Jewel nodded and slashed Blu's bindings apart, setting him free from captivity. Now with a third fighter, Blu and Jewel flew to the aid of Ray as the crow had his wings full with three bats. Two of the bats pinned Ray against a tree using their heads. The third one approached Ray with his fangs dripping with strange fluids, ready to take a chop at Ray. In the knick of time, Blu and Jewel swooped in and stunned the two bats restraining Ray. Confused, the third bat gazed into the unknown to find his two comrades, only to realize that he left himself open for Ray to headbutt his snout.

Both sides regrouped towards a nearby patch of brush, glaring knifes towards each other.

"3 on 3 eh? I like these odds." Jewel taunted towards the bats.

"Even so, that ball of fluff there won't help ya tail feathers." One of the bats replied.

"He's right you two." Ray said, as he stepped forward. "You two stay back, I think it's time to take off the kiddy gloves."

"You're joking right?" Blu replied.

"I'm serious, both of you aren't capable fighters, sorry for being blunt. Hang back, now." Ray ordered. Due to the serious tone coming from the once gentle crow, Blu and Jewel reluctantly complied as Ray stepped towards the bats.

"Your head must be loose mate if you're thinking about taking on all of us against that wee body of yours?" One of the bats sneered.

"Try me fuzz face." Ray responded in a low tone, steadying himself for the 3 on 1 fight. With no time to rest, the three bats charged at Ray.

Blu and Jewel watched in astonishment as Ray went forward, taking out two of the bats with a simple wing strike to the sides of their heads. The third bat tried to take a bite at Ray, but the crow grabbed onto the bats teeth with his wings and slammed the unfortunate victim onto the dirt. He then tossed the bat up and delivered a powerful reverse Roundhouse kick, sending the bat soaring into the nearby pond. The bat fell into the water with a mighty splash, sending water all over the nearby plants in a torrential shower.

The two bats recovered from the premature wing strike and went after Ray. The clever crow caught one of the bats off guard and parried his strike into the other bat's face. Angered for the mishap, the bat went again at Ray.

Another hit and miss for the bat as Ray blocked and countered with a frontal kick to the bat's gut. Ray went in for a dropkick to finish off the bat, but he was ready for Ray as he raised his wings to block his kick. Ray saw it coming and used it as an opportunity to use the bat's wings as a push. Using his feet, Ray kicked off the bat's wings, and zoomed back towards the second bat. On a collision course with the other bat, Ray grasped onto his surprised victim, and flung his body towards his bat comrade. The bat crashed into his friend, sending them both crashing and tumbling in the dirt. As the dust settled, the three bats scrambled together and retreated in fright.

"This isn't over bird! We'll be back!" The bat cried out his threat before departing deep into the jungle with his two cohorts.

"And that's how you do it." Ray boasted with confidence. After dusting himself from the long fight, he turned his attention back to Blu and Jewel.

Ray was surprised to find the couple arguing instead of being concerned for his well being. Curious, the crow approached the two macaws on what the fuss was about.

"Blu! Where were you this morning!?" Jewel demanded.

"Where!? Didn't you clearly just saw me get birdhandled by those bats!?" Blu retorted back.

"Even so, why didn't you warn us at all!?"

"Did you hear me screaming!?"

"Oh I did you birdbrain! Way after you got your tail handed by those bats!"

"Well how I suppose to know I was going to get abducted in the middle of the night!?"

"You could of just shouted or yelled before-"

"ENOUGH!" Ray shouted at the top of his lungs between the arguing couple. The outburst was indeed enough as both macaws shut their beaks from the sudden shock. "Cripes, I can never get a decent morning in the wild." Ray grumbled under his breath while gripping his forehead with his wing. "Look, we'll settle this later. Let's just get back to the safety of the macaw territory before those goons come back with more friends."

No need to further argue without endangering their safety, Blu and Jewel nodded and lead Ray back to their home.

* * *

"Come on man, wake up!" the voice belonging to Tiago bellowed through Crexis's sleep. The purple macaw yawned and rubbed his eyes in hopes of clearing away the drowsiness from his slumber. The sun helped a lot with its bright, warming rays of light, stimulating Crexis's body to fully charge his mind for a new day.

"There he is, sleep well?" Bia asked.

"Just enough." Crexis replied as he stretched.

"That's good, because it's now time to finally play with the other guys!" Tiago beamed.

"Other guys?" Crexis tilted his head in confusion.

"Well, yeah. There are more kids than just us three." Carla stated.

"Good point, lead the way guys."

After a quick breakfast, the trio of Tiago, Carla, and Bia guided Crexis to the main grounds of the Amazo Jungle where most of the parents and children come to meet and greet. Since all that has happened, a peaceful bond was formed, and many friendships began to flourish between the tribes. Crexis was amazed by all the variety of macaws and birds that flew about the jungle, some he has never seen before. Today though, Crexis saw mostly toucans and many kinds macaws consisting of Blue and Gold Macaws, Scarlet Macaws, Azure Jay Macaws, the list went on.

"Wow. I've never seen so many kinds of macaws." Crexis commented, amazed of the many birds flying about.

"Hey, if it isn't our favorite Blue Spix Macaws!" A young macaw bellowed from above. The four birds gazed up to find two young Scarlet Macaws landing beside them.

"Nicole! Rodrigo!" The Blue macaws shouted in unison. The five macaws embraced warmly and went on with their greetings, Crexis watching in wonderment on seeing a Scarlet Macaw in person for the first time. While Crexis looked on, the two Scarlet Macaws noticed the Purple Macaw observing them. Their reaction was not what Crexis had expected; perhaps it may be that he's the only living Purple Macaw, something not natural to the denizens of the Amazon Jungle.

"Who's your friend here?" the female Scarlet Macaw asked, Crexis assuming she was Nicole while the younger male was Rodrigo.

"Oh right, guys this is Crexis. He's just visiting us. Crexis, meet Nicole and Rodrigo." Bia replied.

"Pleasure to meet you two." Crexis greeted, sticking out his talon out in a friendly manner.

"The pleasure is ours." Rodrigo responded and shook Crexis's talon.

"Wow, I've never seen those kinds of feathers before." Nicole commented, bewildered by the unnatural purple of Crexis.

"Well enough of the formalities! Let's go play guys!" Tiago suggested.

The macaws nodded and set off toward the lake in the heart of the meeting grounds. Tiago taught Crexis the ways of Lily pad racing, something Crexis never even thought existed. Nevertheless, the purple macaw was willing to try. Once getting their own lily pads, the six macaws found a spot to race. Despite being his first attempt, Crexis did pretty well, but not good enough to beat the reigning champion of racing, Tiago.

"Wow, you're pretty good Crexis." Carla commented.

"Thanks. I must have been lucky." Crexis chuckled.

"Not entirely. Judging by our form and technique, you've done something like this before." Bia stated.

"I guess all my training with dad paid off." Crexis boasted.

"Hey guys, let's go grab a bite!" Tiago suggested. The macaws agreed as they race off to another section of the meeting grounds. A large group of macaws were standing around what appears to be a buffet of fruit as two separate lines were formed for kids to pick up their portion of food. Nicole and Rodrigo volunteered to find a spot for the group to eat while the other four macaws went in line to get food for themselves and the two Scarlet Macaws.

Crexis had a hard time navigating pass the many macaws. He was still amazed to see so many kinds of macaws in one setting. During his musings, Crexis accidentally bumps into a rather burly Blue and Gold macaw, causing him to fall on his rear.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Crexis apologized as he dusted himself up.

"You better be shrimpy." The macaw scoffed. He turned to meet the one who bumped into him, and scowled in disgust to find a purple macaw before him. "What in the world are you suppose to be?"

"Oh, I'm Crexis the Purple Macaw. Nice to meet you." Crexis greeted.

"Purple? Really? But you're a dude!" The macaw cried out in shock.

"Yeah I know. Odd isn't it?"

"Odd? Man you're a freak!" The macaw laughed.

"Say what!?" Crexis barked out.

"What's going on here?" Carla chirped in. A crowd started to gather around Crexis and the Blue and Gold Macaw as Bia, Carla, and Tiago landed beside Crexis. In moments, a small gang of Blue and Gold Macaws gathered beside the macaw he bumped into. Crexis assumed this macaw was some leader of a gang. A feeling of dread started to form in Crexis for what will come next.

"This punk with you three?" The macaw demanded.

"Indeed." Bia replied.

"Come on Brodus, lay off the guy." Tiago pleaded.

"Lay off? Tiago that guy is purple! What in the heavens did the world think of bringing a creation like that to our jungle?" Brodus protested.

"Hey back off buddy." Nicole and Rodrigo jumped in the way of Brodus and Crexis. "He's cool, no need to be hostile."

"I'm not being hostile. I'm trying to keep order with things here. For what I know, he could be some spy from the other enemy tribes!" Brodus stated.

"Oh that's absurd Brodus!" Bia retorted.

"I'm just saying. Make sure you stay away from me purple freak." Brodus said before he and his gang departed into the crowd.

"Hey Brodus!" Crexis shouted after the macaw. The sudden call got Brodus's attention as he turned and faced the purple macaw. "The name's Crexis, not freak."

"Doesn't matter, I call you what I wait." Brodus replied.

"In that case, say that to my face you feathered piñata!" Crexis barked.

"What you call me!?" Brodus growled.

"Oh boy." Nicole and Rodrigo whimpered, backing away into the crowd of macaws.

"Hey Crexis come on. Let's drop it and get on our way." Carla pleaded.

"Sorry, but backing down is something my dad haven't taught me yet." Crexis replied. He started to stretch his feathers and neck as if he was preparing for a fight.

"Whoa whoa whoa man!" Tiago cried, trying to pull Crexis back into the crowd. "You're nuts to head on with Big Brodus!"

"Doesn't matter, I ain't letting some overgrown tree ornament push me around." Crexis responded, brushing away the pleas of the three Blue Spix macaws.

"Crexis, really, this isn't a good move." Bia said in hopes of a last ditch effort to convince Crexis to reconsider.

"Nope, I'm settling this now." Crexis said, his body ready for a throwdown. The crowd widen the circle as Crexis and Brodus made their to the center.

"Carla, Tiago. He won't listen. Maybe Brodus will listen?" Bia suggested.

"I hope so, I don't want that brute to turn Crexis inside out." Tiago responded grimly. The three macaws rushed passed Crexis and in front of Brodus for one last plea to avoid a fight to ensue.

"Come on Brodus, he's just new to this area. Give him some time to get used to it." Bia pleaded.

"Back off Bookworm. That purple punk is good as dead." Brodus brushed away the three macaws.

"How could you make death look good?" Tiago asked.

"Bro, now it not the time for those kind of questions." Carla signed. "Brodus, I know you two got on the wrong start, but-"

"Stay out of this chunky. I don't want your stocky fluff in the way when I'm done with your buddy here." Brodus's remark not surprisingly hurt Carla's feelings as she covered her beak in shock. The sight of seeing his fellow sibling's emotions hurt only burned Tiago's anger.

"What did you call my sister!?" Tiago growled.

"Really are all of you deaf? You heard me carrot top, I called your sister chunky." Brodus leered.

"Oh that tears it! You'll pay for that!" Tiago threatened, flying at Brodus with his talons out. The macaw simply chuckled and stepped aside to dodge Tiago's charge. He then slammed Tiago vicious across his cheek with his talon, sending Tiago colliding into a stack of Brazilian Nuts. One nut glanced Tiago on the side, forcing him to cringe in utter pain. In seconds, Tiago started to sniff in tears as the searing pain in his head took over.

"Tiago!" Bia and Carla cried out as they rushed over to their younger brother.

"Oh now you done it!" Crexis shouted.

"And what are you going to do about that shrimpy!?" Brodus taunted.

"You shouldn't ask my victim." Crexis growled. Angered, Brodus went for Crexis with a powerful stomp. The macaw simply dodged it and kicked at the side of Brodus's leg. Every macaw gasped in horror when a loud snapped echoed the group. Brodus howled in pain as he crumpled on the group, his leg looking contorted and unnatural.

"Oh snap!" Tiago cried out.

* * *

**A/N: And that brings an end to this chapter. Finally, a long chapter. Well, I hope you folks enjoyed this action pack chapter. More to come in the future! Take care and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**

**Characters excluding Crexis, Ray, Rodrigo, Nicole, and Brodus belong to Blue Sky Studios. Crexis belongs to Crexis the Purple Macaw, Rodrigo and Nicole belong to the Karts of Sugar Rush. Ray and Brodus belong to YootisPoshil.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: There's Violence, and then there's Too Much Violence**

* * *

Due from recently being kidnapped, Blu continued being jumpy and paranoid throughout the flight back home. Jewel tried all attempts to ease the macaw's nerves, but only did little effect to calm the skittish Blu. Ray continued to groan in annoyance from the couple's bickering, praying someday Blu would just man up for the sake of himself and his family. At one point, Ray had enough of what he believed was nonsense, leading the macaws to a nearby, vacant hollow.

"This is gone far enough, you two with me. Get inside that hollow." Ray ordered.

"But-" Blu went to protest.

"As much I respect you Blu, you better close that beak of yours and listen up." Ray barked. Hearing the slight irritation and rudeness in Ray's tone, an angry Jewel stepped front of Ray in Blu's defense.

"Now that was out of line Ray. Don't you dare threaten my husband like that." Jewel stated.

Ray let out a deep sigh to cool his temper. Finding himself calm, he went to make amends for his outburst. "You're right Jewel, I'm sorry. I'm just on edge from that fiasco." Ray said, ushering the two macaws. "But this is something that shouldn't be taken lightly. You need to hear this."

"Fine, what is it?" Jewel demanded.

"I don't know if you guys noticed, but those bats are from the Majini Tribe. The Dwellers."

"The Dwellers?" Blu repeated Ray's last words.

"Mm hm. The same Dwellers Eduardo mentioned before he left for that meeting. We can't take this issue lightly."

"And what makes them such a big deal? I know Dad is concerned and all, but we'd whipped their butts." Jewel protested.

"By we, you mean me doing all the fighting? Jewel, you and Blu didn't stand a chance against those three bats." Ray argued.

"Well sorry, we're not built like fighters." Blu retorted.

"And that's the thing, you two aren't properly trained. Good news is that you guys have potential unlike the other macaws here. Because here's what makes matters worse on my end: the tribe's warriors I'm training can't even lift a wing to strike." Ray signed.

"And what are you trying to say Ray?"

"I'm going to be honest with two, you're all doomed to a Dweller attack in our current state. Blu, with you getting captured like that, it shows we're vulnerable. As much I appreciate Roberto leading the training sessions, he only taught everyone to flee, not to fight. This is different, We're not dealing with Kroh or humans. I've met the Majini bats before I took this leadership position. These guys don't mess around, and they're vicious. Fleeing is not an option when these bats can track far beyond our skill. If any of you can't defend yourself, it's over."

"And what do you propose we should do?" Jewel asked.

"I need you two to rally everyone in the tribe. Pass on news that we gather before dusk at the meeting grove. I'm proposing that the tribe will start training hard on how to fight from now until this mess gets sorted out, children included. Look, I know I'm coming off rude and insane, but I can't see anyone get hurt from me being careless. I have to keep my promise to Eduardo."

"Hey, ease up a bit Ray." Blu replied in a soft tone, placing his wing over Ray's shoulder. "This burden shouldn't be on you alone, Jewel and I are with you."

"He's right. We're sorry for going off like mere kids back there. And you're right about the Bat Tribe, we can't be caught off guard. I assure you both of us got your back. Just tell us what to do and we will follow." Jewel added.

"Thanks guys, really." Ray replied, letting out a sign of relief. "Man, this is not what I signed up for."

"That goes for the two of us." Blu added, the comment forcing Ray to let out a small chuckle. Now the tension lifted, the three birds prepared for the flight back home.

"Alright. That aside, let's head on home. I'll whip up you boys and the kids a nice treat." Jewel suggested.

"Oh yummy, goodness." Ray smiled.

As the two macaws and single crow set off back to the Blue Macaw territory, a distant shout pierced the group's ears. A startling sense of worry enveloped Blu and Jewel from the trajectory of the scream. From the time of place the scream was heard, it came from one the main social grounds of the Amazon jungle.

"That came from Sapphire Lake." Jewel muttered.

"Sapphire Lake?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, it's a fun place where all the macaws from each tribe gather to enjoy each other's company. By my guess of that kind of scream, something is going down, and something bad." Blu answered.

"Come on boys, we better get a move on." Jewel suggested, Blu and Ray nodding in agreement.

* * *

It felt like a blur for Crexis when he attacked Brodus. Everyone and everything around the purple macaw went on as if it life was going in slow motion. Luckily, Tiago was able to snap Crexis back to reality. Upon realization, Crexis froze in fear for how far he went on retaliation. Brodus laid on the ground in immense pain, clutching to his warped lag. But the most frightening thing for Crexis was not the fact he broke someone's leg, but he felt a twisted sense of pleasure from doing so.

"You crazy bird! You've broke my leg!" Brodus roared, rolling on the dirt as an attempt to get his mind from his broken leg.

"Serves you right, punk." Crexis scoffed, dusting himself while walking past his recent victim. "Anyone else?"

"Get that bird!" Brodus ordered. In a flash, several macaw youths from the Gold and Macaw tribe swarmed Crexis. A massive fight ensued between Crexis and Brodus's gang the moment both sides clashed. Admist the chaos, nearby macaws fled the lake to avoid the confrontation. It soon tilted to the Gold and Blue macaws favor, Crexis being no match for the many burly macaws of Brodus's group. Carla, Bia, and Tiago couldn't bear to watch Crexis being beaten to a pulp by Brodus's crew. In hopes of stopping the fight, the trio tried to intervene. They were able to pull out a wounded Crexis from the scuffle, but only diverted the attention of the angry macaws towards them.

"Guys that's enough! You don't have to hurt him anymore!" Carla pleaded.

"As if Carla. Step aside, now." Brodus barked, limping his way to the three blue macaws with the aid of one of his gang members.

"We're not going to let you lay another wing on him!" Tiago retorted back, he and his siblings standing between Crexis and Brodus.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to go through you all. Boys, teach those kids a lesson." The three macaws braced themselves for a beating. But instead of feeling punches, they felt themselves in the wings of a larger macaw. The three look up to find themselves in the wings of their mother Jewel, their father Blu right beside them. The trio could see the anger burning in their parents' eyes, something they don't see every day.

"What in the world is going on here!?" Blu demanded from the kids attacking his kids. Fearful to face the parents of their thought to be victims, Brodus and his gang fled the scene, leaving the Gunderson family and Crexis alone at the lake.

"You guys alright?" Jewel asked her kids.

"We're fine." Bia spoke on the behalf of her siblings. "But Crexis, he's-"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Crexis interrupted, standing up while dusting himself.

"Wow, you're sure tough." Tiago praised.

"Thanks for the compliment." Crexis chuckled.

"Okay kids, tell me what happened. Why did those macaws look like they were about to attack you?" Jewel asked.

"Um…" The trio started, gazing over to Crexis.

"It was my fault Mrs. Jewel." Crexis admitted.

"Crexis?"

"That bully Brodus started causing trouble, and I…I…." Crexis stopped, ashamed to even confess on what he did to Brodus.

"You did what son?" Ray the Crow intervened, landing beside the Blue Macaws and Crexis. "Come on, tell me what you did to that boy."

"Dad, I…broke his leg." Crexis confessed. Blu and Jewel were obviously shocked for Crexis's action. Oddly though, Ray seemed composed, but his glaring eyes may have told a different story.

"Crexis, return to the hollow. Now." Ray ordered in a contained growl.

"Yes sir…" Crexis groaned, bowing his head as he took off towards the Gunderson's hollow.

"Blu, Jewel. Go ahead and make sure he gets back." Ray instructed to Blu and Jewel. He then turned to Bia, Carla, and Tiago with his worried eyes. "Kids, stay away from him at all costs. I need to go find that wounded boy and make amends with the Blue and Gold Macaw tribe."

"Sure, you do that. Good luck." Bia replied. Ray nodded and took off towards the direction Brodus and his gang fled. Once the crow was out of sight, Blu and Jewel ushered their children back home, following after the distant purple macaw that is Crexis.

"Alright, tell us what happened from the beginning." Blu asked his eldest daughter Carla during the flight home.

"Well, all of us were enjoying the day when…"

* * *

**A/N: That concludes this chapter. More updates to come (hopefully) relatively soon as I'm really enjoying this story. I do hope you're enjoying this story. If you haven't already, go ahead leave a review, fav/follow, or just perform a triple backflip (jk on the backflip). A quick heads up before I conclude this A/N is regarding the LS series. (if you've haven't read it, go ahead and find it via search or clicking and finding it in my profile, ask me if you need help through PM). I said it before, but if you wish to contribute a submission to it, send me a sample of your story and I'll go over it. I'm make certain you get all credit. Other than that, take care folks and hope to hear from you soon!-Poshil**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Putting It All Behind**

* * *

The second day for Rayvin the Crow as temporary leader of the Blue Spix Tribe was far from easy. What made matters worse was not just the Bats invading their territory, but his son Crexis creating conflict with the kids to another tribe. If tension started to rise with their neighboring tribes, the bats aren't going to be the only problem Ray has to deal with.

Luckily, witnesses from the fight vouched and cleared Crexis's name, putting ease between the tribes. After meeting with the Gold and Blue Macaw's leader, Ray discussed the issue regarding the Bats kidnapping attempt on Blu and Brodus's behavior. Thankfully the leader understood and went on all ends to fix the cracks in his tribe. Once a disaster was diverted, Ray flew on back to the Blue Spix Macaw's home to confront his next problem, his son.

Back to our favorite macaw family, Blu went on to attend to Tiago's head injury he received from being pushed by the big brute that is Brodus the Macaw.

"Alright Tiago, this is going sting a bit." Blu warned, applying a small wet cloth of alcohol to his son's wound from his mishap with Brodus.

"Yow!" Tiago yelped, reeling away from his father in pain. "You said it was going to sting!"

"I did, you're just overacting Tiago." Blu snickered.

"Yeah yeah, go ahead Dad." Tiago groaned, bracing himself for another attempt to mend his wound.

Elsewhere in the family's hollow, Carla watches from a distance of a sadden Crexis. The purple macaw sat in the farthest corner of the hollow, possibly ashamed from his actions but it was hard to tell from her perspective. She did feel slightly concerned for his well being since the fight. After they've returned home, Crexis just sat in the corner for the past several hours.

"Carla, remember what Mr. Ray said." Bia warned her elder sister.

"I know I know, I just don't get how a guy like Crexis could snap like that." Carla replied, turning her attention to her younger sibling.

"Me neither."

"Hey girls, could you come down here?" Blu asked from the bottom level of the family's hollow. Bia and Carla flew down to their father as to told. As they landed to the first level of the hollow, they were caught off guard to find their father trying to restrain their younger brother from escaping his talons. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure dad, what's up?" Carla asked.

"Don't listen to him!" Tiago begged, trying to free himself from his father's grasp.

"This next procedure for treating Tiago requires him to stay still, but it's kind of hard when he's flailing around like a fish out of water. Would you two be okay on holding him down while I apply the bandaging?"

"Of course Dad, it will be our pleasure." Bia replied, she and her sister glancing at each other with a rather sinister smile.

"No! I can't go out in public looking like a sick puppy!" Tiago cried out.

"It's either that or risk bleeding. Go ahead girls." Blu instructed. In an instant, Bia and Carla retrained their terrified brother as Blu began wrapping some bandaging around Tiago's head. The young macaw put up a good fight, but the combined strength of his older siblings was too much for him.

"All done little bro." Carla said after releasing Tiago.

"And don't even try removing it young man." Blu warned. Tiago couldn't help but let out a sign of disbelief as he patted the bandages on his head.

"Come on Tiago, look at it this way: You look like a proud, wounded soldier from that one action movie we saw back in Rio." Bia commented in hopes of raising her brother's spirits.

"You know, you're right sis!" Tiago beamed, admiring his new look. "I bet the chicks will dig this look."

"I bet they will." His older siblings replied, letting out a small chuckle for the silly idea to impress girls with a few bandages.

"I'm back!" Jewel addressed herself as she flew into the family hollow.

"Hi Mom!" The children replied in unison.

"Hey honey, any word from Dad yet?" Blu asked.

"Sure have, Mimi told me that he should be returning back later today." Jewel answered.

"That was fast, but I'm glad he's coming back."

"Me too. Now come on everyone, let's go enjoy what the jungle could offer."

"What about Crexis?" Tiago asked.

"I'm on it." Ray interrupted, making his way inside the family's hollow. "You five go ahead and enjoy yourselves, I'll handle Crexis."

"Okay, be careful now." Blu said.

"Don't worry about it." Ray replied as he went to the corner where Crexis sat all day.

The family nodded and set off to spend some time with their friends in the tribe. Unbeknownst to Ray and the Gundersons, Carla stayed behind, wondering what Ray was going to do to Crexis. Approaching Crexis, Ray sat beside his son, placing his wing over him in a warming manner to comfort the sadden macaw.

"Dad…" Crexis sniffed, clutching onto his father's side, letting a few tears escaped his eyes. "I'm so sorry Dad, I know you told me countless times to not let my emotions get the best of me."

"It's alright buddy." Ray replied, pulling his son away to have him face to face with his eyes. "I'm proud of you for what you've done."

"What?" Crexis asked, confused that his father was proud for harming someone.

"Yes you went a little overboard on the attack, but I'm glad that you stood up for Blu and Jewel's kids."

"How did you know about Brodus?"

"A couple kids from the lake told me. Consider this a freebie from punishment as you recognized your mistake a lot quicker than before. Just promise me this will never happen again. Next time, there will be consequences."

"Yes father." Crexis said and nodded.

"Hey come on buddy, ease up. You're learning quickly, that what counts." Ray replied, wiping Crexis's tears away.

"Okay."

"Excuse me, Ray?" A female voice asked, catching Ray and Crexis's attention. The two birds turned to find the voice belonging to Carla, Blu and Jewel's eldest daughter.

"Oh Carla, how come you didn't tag along with your family?"

"I was just wondering if it's safe to talk to Crexis?" Carla asked.

"Of course, go ahead." Ray said, scooting aside for Crexis to approach Carla.

"Need something?" Crexis asked.

"I just want to thank you deeply for stepping up against those bullies. Really, it means a lot to me for you defending my siblings."

"Hey don't mention it. I just did what I thought was right." Crexis replied, smiling and scratching the back of his head.

"Aw, that's sweet." Ray cooed, not realizing he forced Crexis to blush madly a vivid red. Carla couldn't help but chuckle to Ray's comment and Crexis's reaction.

"Anyway, let's go catch up to your folks Carla." The crow suggested.

"Yeah." Carla and Crexis said in unison.

With all that's said, the three birds sent off after the other four Blue macaws.

* * *

"Yo Goss, you see them?"

"Sure do Ross. Wait, isn't that the bird Lord Osmund mentioned?"

"That purple guy? You're right brother."

"This is our lucky day. Won't be long until the big reunion takes place."

"Oh I can't wait for it."

"Go ahead and alert Majin Ross, I'll go give a little greeting to those Blue freaks."

"Do try not to harm the purple one, Osmund and Majin need him alive."

"Sure thing brother."

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes this chapter. I do hope you're enjoying this story. If so or not, go ahead and leave a review or PM me. With that said, enjoy your month of September and hope to hear from you soon!-Poshil**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: "Pain" Ball**

* * *

"Where are we going Mom?" Tiago asked, curious what his mother and father had in store for him and his family.

"Honestly, I don't know Tiago. I just hope Blu keeps his word that whatever we're doing is enjoyable." Jewel replied

After departing from their home to allow Ray to have some one on one with his son, Blu devised a fun activity to get his family's mind off of all the chaos that occurred within the past few days. With a little engineering and creative thinking, he put together a fun game that is not only exhilarating, but a game that he could exceed at, or at least perform better than his family when it comes to the "wild" games Tiago suggests.

Upon landing in a secluded section in the Blue Spix Macaw Tribe's jungle, Jewel and her kids notice what appears to be wooden walls set upon on the ground and along the treeline in their current surroundings.

"Alright. Now that we're here, I'll explain what we're doing." Blu said as he landed beside his family.

"Wait, where's Carla?" Bia asked, looking around to find her older sibling missing out on the fun.

"Right here sis." A voice replied from above. The family averted their attention upward to find the missing Carla, accompanied by Ray and Crexis.

"Oh, hey Crexis! Feeling better?" Tiago asking the young, purple macaw.

"A lot better now." Crexis replied happily.

"Everything now under the bridge. Now then, what's going on here?" Ray added.

"I'm glad you asked my feathered friend." Blu beamed, walking over to what appears to be a pile of colored berries, one pile green while the other a yellow pile. "I've done some careful thinking on what to do before this evening's tribe meeting, and I thought of a great time killer."

"Okay, go on ahead."

"I do believe Jewel will agree that this game will be beneficial and fun as it evolves a test of your flying ability and agility."

"Whatever you say Blu, what's the game?" Jewel demanded, growing slightly impatient of Blu's boasting.

"A playful game that involves teamwork and my cleverly designed toys that I will give to you later. Thankfully Crexis and Ray are here to join us to even out the teams. If you please, could I have Jewel and Ray on one side, the kids on the other by this line?" Blu instructed, pointing to a dirt line on the ground. As told, the birds stood to by their assigned spots, awaiting for further instructions given by the game coordinator that was Blu. "This will be the teams for the first round, we'll change it up as the game progresses."

"2 on 4 Blu? Isn't that a bit unfair?" Jewel asked.

"Don't worry honey, I'll be with you and Ray. Even outnumbered, I rather give the kids a small advantage for what's to come next."

"Won't matter, we're still going to own your tails!" Tiago taunted. Bia, Carla, and Crexis standing behind Tiago with smugs of confidence.

Blu went on distributing the playing tools for the game from his handy and helpful fanny pack. To each bird, Blu gave a woven satchel made from moss and a strange rod device made from string and a couple of firm, but small sticks. The device is rather unique as it had two prongs, like handles. On top of the device is a fine fiber string tied around one of the handles.

"I dare ask, but what on earth is this thing?" Jewel asked, examining the device with beaming curiosity.

"I'm not even sure what to call it yet. But I can show you how to use it." Blu replied.

Blu went over to one of the pile of berries and grabbed onto a green pile. He placed the berry onto the device and pulled back the string over the berry, cocking it back over the wooden handle closer to him. With a slight tug on the handle, Blu sent the berry zipping pass the group with incredible speed. The berry made contact onto a nearby tree, exploding on impact in a spray of berry juice. The impact of the berry covered its mark with a wide stain of colorful berry juice. The other birds gaze in amazement by Blu's invention, baffled by the power of the odd device.

"THAT…WAS…AWESOME!" Tiago cheered, jumping up and down in joy.

"Wow, what's the game dad!?" Bia asked, her excitement impossible to contain.

"I haven't come up with a name yet, but rules are simple. Each team's objective is to eliminate the other team's player using these devices as the sole method of termination. In other words, we'll be shooting berries at each other." Blu replied to the players.

"We'll be shooting each other?" Nice, this might be the first coolest thing you've come up with Dad." Carla praised.

"Now that was unexpecting, you sure this will be safe?" Jewel asked, concerned by the power of the devices.

"Don't worry dear, I worked out the kinks, we need eye protection of course." Blu advised, digging into his fanny pack for another object. He began handing everyone a visor to cover their eyes.

"Thanks for organizing this Blu. I do enjoy a little thrill from one of your games." Jewel commented.

"You're welcome." Blu smiled, pulling back his visor to give a small kiss to Jewel.

"Come on lovebirds, let's get this game start." Ray interrupted, eager to try Blu's game. Blu nodded and went over to the piles of berries. He counted and distributed everyone the appropriate color berry and amount into their satchels. With everyone set, it was game on.

"Get ready to get schooled kiddies." Ray sneered, eyeing his son Crexis in a playful manner.

"As if." Bia and Carla retorted back.

"Big mistake to put me on this team Dad. You know you can't hit me." Tiago taunting his father, Blu.

"I'll make you eat those words." Blu smirked, readying his weapon.

In an instant, both teams threw their weapons into their talons and flew quickly for cover. Seconds later, berries began propelling through the air left and right. Some shots missed their marks by miles, some by a mere inch, but not one made their mark until…

"Yeow!" Crexis yelped in pain as a yellow berry made contact on his side.

"Gotcha!" Ray sneered as he flew by his disgruntle son.

"Fine, I'm out." Crexis grumbled as he flew to the sidelines. Moments later, Blu and Bia joined beside him.

"Darn, this is a lot harder than I thought." Blu said, letting out a sigh of exhaustion.

"Wow, look at them go!" Bia exclaimed, pointing at the other combatants. Ray and Jewel weaved from cover to cover in intricate flying patterns, firing at Tiago and Carla along the way. The remaining children dove for cover, firing back as Ray and Jewel made their way closer. A golden opportunity left Carla a clear shot at Ray, sending him to the sidelines in green shame.

"Come dear, you got this!" Blu cried out from the stands.

"Give up Mom, you can't take on both of us!" Carla shouted from behind her cover.

"Rush her!" Tiago barked, his sister nodding as both macaws flew to the sides to flank Jewel. Moments later, Jewel let out a yelp of surprise to find her two kids surrounding her, their weapons ready to fire. Despite her predicament, Jewel had one last trick up her wing. The split second Carla and Tiago fired their weapons, Jewel somersaulted back, the berries barely hitting her.

Fortunately for her, one stray berry from Tiago's weapon landed square at Carla's snout. As a rule stated by Blu earlier, friendly fire was in play, thus Carla was eliminated by her own teammate. Another berry was about to make contact to Tiago, but the young macaw was quick enough to dive out of the way of its path. Trying to recover from his evasion, he scrambled up for his weapon, only to meet the firing end of Jewel's weapon.

"Uh, mercy?" Tiago smiled nervously.

"Nah. Sorry Tiago." Jewel sneered, covering Tiago in a coat of green berry juice.

"Well, that was fun." Blu applauded from the sidelines.

"Could we play another round?" Tiago asked.

"Of course, we still got time before the meeting. Anyone else oppose?" Blu looked over to the others. Everyone shock their heads, ready for another round of his game.

* * *

In this round, Blu organized the teams by gender, a battle of the sexes.

"Ready to beg for mercy boys?" Bia taunted.

"I don't know, are you dear?" Blu replied.

Trash talking aside, the birds went at it again, dodging and firing berries. Blu led Ray and Crexis for a flanking attempt on Jewel, but Bia was able to catch them off by surprise, taking out both Blu and Ray.

"Sorry buddy, you're on your own!" Ray shouted back, flying over to the sidelines with Blu.

"Oh boy." Crexis yelped, diving behind a wooden wall to hear it get pelted madly with berries.

"Yo Crex!" Tiago shouted from Crexis's left side. "I'll try to get my Mom, you got to watch my back for my sisters."

"Understood sir!" Crexis nodded.

"Alright, let's get to it!" Tiago roared, flying out and firing his weapon at Jewel. Crexis followed suit and kept a wary eye for Bia or Carla. A hint of blue begin to crept onto Tiago's blindside. Crexis wasted no time and fired on the blue object. It soon revealed he tagged a sneaking Bia. In her dismay, she flew off to the sidelines, leaving Crexis pleased for his save on Tiago.

"Heads up Crexis!" Carla shouted from above, raining down a shower of berries on him. Crexis quickly reacted and rolled over, firing back. Surprisingly, Carla and Crexis tagged each other at the exact same time. Two macaws out and gone.

"Nice sneak attack." Crexis commented as he flew back with Carla to the sidelines.

"Thanks, and nice dodge." Carla replied and smiled.

By the end of the round, Jewel and Bia overcomes Tiago's vast ambushes to his displeasure. Another round commences with a new set of team. One team consisted of Blu, Bia, and Jewel. The other composed of Ray, Crexis, Tiago, and Carla. After the getting settled, the game started off with a bang.

Blu and Bia went the offense with tactics of stealth and ambush. It went in their favor as they caught Tiago off guard during a moment he tried to set up his weapon. Frustrated to be eliminate first, he flew off to the sidelines.

"Nice shot Dad!" Bia cheered as she dive down for cover.

"Thanks!" Blu replied, firing at the opposing team.

"Crexis, Carla! Flank Bia and Blu, I got Jewel." Ray ordered. Crexis and Carla nodded and flew into the treeline in search for their targets. The two macaws waited for a sound, but nothing sprung at them as a danger. But as expected, Blu flew out of the tree brush, firing away at the two macaws. Crexis and Carla dodged the attack and pelted Blu with several berries, taking him out of the competition.

"Drat, you kids got me!" Blu laughed, flying off to the sidelines to meet up with Tiago.

"Great job Carla!" Crexis cheered, nudging playfully at Carla.

"Thanks, you too!" Carla replied, returning the nudge with a harder one. During the silence, Crexis's ears perked to hear a sudden movement in the bushes, only the bushes revealing to be a cleverly disguised Bia. In an attempt to save himself and Carla from elimination, he fired and dove into Carla, pushing her into a nearby bush.

"Crexis!" Carla cried out, noticing the purple Macaw tagged with a yellow berry. She quickly got up and fired at Bia, sending her packing to the sidelines.

"Well darn, guess I'm out too." Crexis signed, flying to join with Bia.

"Hey Crex." Carla called out, the macaw turning around to face the female Blue Spix Macaw. "Thanks for the save."

"No problem. Now go help out my Dad take out your mother." Crexis replied and winked before heading off.

Another round finishes with Jewel finally getting tagged for the first time by Ray. Not surprisingly, the birds went for another round. The teams being Ray, Jewel, Crexis against Blu, Bia, Carla, and Tiago. From the get go, Ray was able to eliminate Tiago and Carla with a surprise attack from hiding in a mound of dirt. In the process, he gets himself eliminated by Blu. As the round progressed, Crexis snuck behind enemy lines and was about to get the jump on Jewel. His plan was thwarted when Bia spotted him and opened fired, sending him packing to the sidelines.

* * *

The game continued at a stalemate as Jewel flew gracefully and quickly about the jungle, sending Blu and Bia in frustration for the many missed attempts at making their marks.

"Some game huh?" Crexis chirped in as he returned from relieving his thirst with a little water.

"Sure is." Carla replied, scooting aside for the purple macaw to sit beside her. "What did your Dad say to you back at home?"

"Just covering my mishap with that brute Brodus." Crexis signed, recalling himself breaking the macaw's leg. "Is he always like that?"

"Uh huh." Carla replied. "But you're the first one to step up to him and his boys."

"Is that so? I guess I feel a bit special."

"More like really special. It either takes a good amount of courage or stupidity to go toe to toe against Brodus. But yeah, thanks again for the save on both accounts from today and yesterday."

"Don't mention it. It's a trait my Dad taught me to which I stand behind by."

"Nice to know. I take it you really like Ray don't you?"

"Yep." Crexis boasted. "Ray's the best around."

"It's arguable, but nevertheless, he's a great guy." Carla added, remembering their previous encounter with Ray months ago, minus his betrayal of course. During her musings, Carla along with Crexis heard the sounds of cooing from Tiago. They turn to find him making silly faces and kissing expressions while saying: "Carla and Crexis sitting on a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n" During his taunting, Carla whipped out her berry gun and blasted Tiago in the face, drenching him from head to toe in berry juice.

"Oh you sir just got wrecked!" Ray laughed as he flew by the scene. Carla couldn't help but laugh at Tiago's dismay. Unlike her, Crexis sat quickly, blushing madly as Tiago's tune rang his ears.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes this chapter. Not what I expected to write down to involve a strange game choice. But hey, I thought it hasn't been used yet so why not? Other than that, thanks for reading, take care, and hope to hear from you soon!-Poshil**

**Characters excluding Ray, Brodus, and Crexis belong to Blue Sky Studios. Crexis belongs to Crexis the Purple Macaw. Ray and Brodus belongs to YootisPoshil**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: From "Bat" to Worst**

**A/N: And we're back with another chapter! I also have another treat for you guys, in the form of another chapter to my LS series. Be warn that it's not another chapter for Story 7, but another alteration to the questionable and dark story that is Story X. I figure there's going to be some complaints, but hey, constructive criticism is always helpful. The update for the LS Series should be up later on the day I post this update. Enough of my rambling, onward to Winds!**

* * *

The rest of the afternoon for Blu, his family, and friends came to an end. It was time to set aside play time and return to responsibility according to Blu. Once feeling tired from the game of 'painball', Blu and company cleaned themselves up as they prepare to depart back to the Blue Spix Macaw's territory. As requested by Ray, Blu along with Jewel, Aunt Mimi, and Roberto gathered the entire tribe of macaws for an urgent meeting regarding the recent actions by the Majini Bat tribe.

"Now kids, stay here in the hollow until your mother and I return from the meeting." Blu said to his three children as he readied himself for departure.

"Aw, do we have to Dad?" Tiago protested.

"Trust me T, you don't want to be there during the chatting. It's just boring adult stuff." Blu argued, softly chuckling by Tiago's annoyance.

"I'm fine with that. Besides, we could share the things Ray gave us while Crexis is here." Carla suggested, her siblings nodding in agreement.

"Excellent, seems you guys will be occupied while we're gone."

"Blu! Come on, we need to get to the meeting!" Jewel's voice shouted from outside the hollow.

"That's my cue. Take care kids!" Blu said as he flew off to join with Jewel and the other macaws.

The meeting ground of the Brazilian Nut Grove once again is thriving with the Blue Spix Macaws, every one of them anxious for what news Ray has to share.

"Hello folks and I wish to thank you all for attending this conference." Ray announced as he made his way to the front of the crowd. "But before I get into detail, let's give a warm welcome to someone you all love dearly!"

As on cue, a familiar blue macaw swoops in and lands beside Ray.

"Eduardo!" a macaw from the crowd shouted, the rest of the macaws began to applaud and praise the return of their beloved leader.

"Alright everyone, settle down!" Eduardo shouted, calming his welcome party. "I just would like to thank Ray and Blu for filling in for me during my absence. But now that I'm back, it's time to get to business. Before we resume our routines, Ray and I would like to share everyone what I learned from my travels."

"The Majini Bat tribe has officially become a major threat to us." Ray added. "In recent events, a kidnapping was attempted on our beloved Blu. Turns out, the bats orchestrated the whole thing."

Hearing the news brought the crowd to whisper and mutter words of concern amongst each other, but they continue to listen to more that was learned from the two leaders.

"During the meeting with the council, Mistress Solaris warned us of a possible attack from the Majini tribe to our home and our neighboring tribe, the Scarlets. She will be visiting us shortly to ensure our safety in case of a war with the Bats would erupt. Now don't fret my people, for Ray has devised a beneficial curriculum of combat training to which I improve on." Eduardo announced.

"It seems our warriors have strength, but not the skill. To that, I propose a new regime of training for not just the fighters, but to everyone as well. We will need every wing and claw in case of a conflict with the Bats, so I figure it's best we need to be prepared. This training is also open to children, but I shall respect the consult from the parents first." Ray addressed.

"As of now, it is strictly advisable for everyone to travel in groups to ensure no one gets kidnapped by any of those bats. If you need to wonder off into the jungle beyond our patrols or borders, you must be accompanied by at least a group of 3. Any complaints?" Eduardo asked. The crowd shook their heads as they remain loyal to Eduardo's words.

"Excellent. That concludes today's meeting. You all can return to your routine."

* * *

The crowd of macaws eventually dispersed to return to their daily activities, dwindling down to only Blu, Jewel, Roberto, and Aunt Mimi. The remaining macaws went forward to Eduardo to formally welcome him back, Eduardo giving Blu and Jewel a great, big hug.

"So, other than Blu getting batnapped, anything else happened?" Eduardo asked.

"No sir, nothing out of the ordinary. Things were running pretty smoothly." Blu replied.

"Ah, that's good boy." Eduardo chuckled, patting Blu on the shoulder rather roughly.

"Well Dad, you go ahead catch up with the boys. I need to head on back to check on the kids." Jewel said before taking off.

"Eduardo sir, may I have a word with you in private?" Ray asked, interrupting the conversation between Eduardo and Blu.

"Why certainly. Blu, if you may." Eduardo responded, gesturing his son-in-law to give him and Ray some space.

"Oh it's fine sir, I was going to chat with Roberto anyway."

"Alright then." With that said, Blu departed with Roberto, leaving Ray and Eduardo alone in the vacant meeting grounds of the Nut Grove.

"So Eduardo, have I held my end of the deal?" Ray asked.

"The way I see things, you kept your word and did a fine job as a leader. To that, your son is welcome to stay." Eduardo replied happily.

"Thank you sir!" Ray beamed, shaking Eduardo's wing rather quickly.

"Well I can't wait to meet your son in person."

"I sure hope so. I apologize from the beginning to not formally introduce him to you."

"Not to worry my friend, I'm certain I was rather a little intimidating to your boy."

"With that hair and muscles, who wouldn't be?" Ray replied.

"Ah, I enjoy flattery!" Eduardo laughed.

With the amusement aside, Eduardo and Ray went back to discuss the serious matters regarding the Bat Tribe.

* * *

Elsewhere in the jungle, Blu and Roberto landed on a nearby branch, snacking on some Brazilian Nuts as they talked. After spending over a year in the Amazon, Blu got to really know Roberto. Turns out, the two macaws had similar interests and in no time, they've become very close friends.

"So Blu boy, how you holding up with Ju-Ju?" Roberto asked, tossing aside the shell casing of his Brazilian Nut.

"Oh everything's great. Jewel's a true blessing." Blu replied.

"She sure is. She always have been since we've dated." Roberto commented, recalling his childhood with Jewel before she went missing. "Oh shoot!" Roberto cried out as he held his wings up in defense. "I'm totally sorry for that remark! She's all yours!"

"Hey don't fret about it man." Blu chuckled. "Jewel holds a special place for me in her heart, but she still sees you as a good friend. Don't let that stop you from approaching you."

"Yeah, of course." Roberto signed in relief. "So, still a little jumpy from getting nabbed by those stinkin bats?"

"Not a shadow of doubt." Blu shivered in fright. "Those guys are not gentle."

"No kidding. That's why I wanted to share something with you. I couldn't tell this to you in front of Jewel or Eduardo."

"What's up?"

"When I was a young lad before I met Jewel, our tribe and the Bats were already at war. During that time, the bats kidnapped two of our tribe, one of them being a very close friend to Eduardo. It was dark times, but knowing him, he bounced back and resumed his role as leader."

"Wow." Blu muttered in astonishment. "Did you guys ever find them?"

"Unfortunately no. I never saw them both every again. Jorge. Jorge was Eduardo's friend."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Hey, no biggie. Probably my fault on bringing it up."

"Don't worry, I rather know now instead of later."

"Sure."

"Well, would you look at that." Blu said as he glanced at the small pocket watch in his fanny pack. "Time to head on home."

"Could I tag along Blu? Just so I could say hi to Ju-Ju and the kids?"

"Of course. You're always welcome to."

All that was said, Blu and Roberto departed on home.

* * *

"Hey kids, I'm back!" Jewel shouted into their family's tree hollow.

"Hi Mom!" The trio of Bia, Carla, and Tiago shouted in unison as they hugged their mother.

"Hello Mrs. Jewel." Crexis greeted.

"Hello Crexis. Enjoyed your time with the kids?" Jewel asked.

"Indeed. I didn't know your kids had so much energy." Crexis signed from exhaustion. "How do you and Blu keep up with them?"

"Takes practice buddy." Jewel chuckled. "Anyway, you kids clean up a bit while I go fetch us some lunch."

"Sure Mom." Bia replied.

"Hey Mom, before you go." Tiago asked. "Could you ask Dad to stop tapping the tree outside?"

"Tapping?"

"Yeah. When I tried to tell Crexis that one adventure back at Rio, we keep hearing Dad hitting the tree outside with some kind of stick. I know it sounds odd coming from me, but I find it rude."

"Hm. Odd indeed. But Tiago, your father is with Roberto right now." Jewel stated.

"Oh, was it you?"

"Sorry son, your mother or father didn't do it." A hoarse voice echoed from the top of the hollow. Startled by the strange voice, the four kids huddled beside Jewel as she braced for the intruder. A moment later, a figure lands before them with a thunderous boom. The macaws froze in horror as a burly and terrifying bat stood up, his piercing gaze meeting Jewel's.

"My apologies for the noise. It was hard for me to squeeze inside your home." The bat sneered.

"Stay back!" Jewel threatened as she scooted the four terrified macaw children behind her.

"Isn't that original. But I'm sorry Ms for I can't do that. My master needs THAT kid." The Bat stated, making his way closer to the macaws.

"Over my dead body!" Jewel retorted back, flying at the intruder with her talons out to strike.

"That could be arranged." The bat snickered. Anticipating the attack, the bat ducked and grabbed Jewel with his wings. As Jewel struggled for freedom, the bat delivered a vicious headbutt to Jewel. Followed by the attack, the bat bit Jewel on the side, the female macaw howling in pain.

"Stop!" Tiago, Bia, and Carla cried out. Their pleas fell to empty ears as the bat continued to bite Jewel. Not wanting to see their mother in more pain, the three kids along with Crexis jumped on the lone bat, pecking and scratching at him with all their might.

"Oh that tickles kids!" The bat laughed menacingly as he released his bite on Jewel. With a swift swipe of his wing, the bat sent the kids tumbling onto their sides across the hollow. The kids were in too much pain to fight on. They could only watch helplessly as the Bat stalked their weakened bodies.

"A meager effort, but you're not what I seek." The bat stated, turning his attention to Crexis. "You on the other hand."

"Back off you freak!" Crexis shouted. Mustering the last bit of his strength, Crexis soared up to kick the bat across his face. The bat took the blow, but it didn't seem to faze him. However, Crexis watched in horror as the bat's face slid off. It wasn't a bat, but a bird wearing the skin of a bat. The bird had a hint of purple…

"A poor choice of action Crexis." The intruder signed.

"W-who-" Before Crexis could process the "Bat," the intruder knocks out Crexis. With everyone dispatched, the intruder takes hold of Crexis in his talons and sets off to his destination.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes this chapter. We're going to hit conflict eventually you know. On another note, I figure most of you are starting school as will I. Due to that, chapter updates are going to take longer. That's why I treated you guys with another update on the LS series as another read before the next update. Other than that, take care folks and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**

**Characters excluding Crexis, Solaris, and Ray belong to Blue Sky Studios. Crexis belongs to Crexis the Purple Macaw. Solaris and Ray belong to YootisPoshil.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Motives**

* * *

Crexis's head throbbed in pain every second he slept, furthering bringing discomfort to the purple macaw's state of mind. Fighting away the darkness of his sub conscious thoughts, Crexis awakens to find himself tied and wrapped in the talons of what appears to be another macaw. He couldn't get a better look of his kidnapper for he was held forcefully downward to only gaze forward as the two birds continued their course deeper into an unknown section of the Amazon Jungle.

Upon arriving to what appears to be an abandoned quarry, Crexis was tossed against a pile of sandbags. Instinctively, Crexis tried to free himself. But he knew that it would be a futile attempt to break his bindings. Taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves, Crexis prepared to what's in stored for him.

Not a moment too soon, a horde of bats emerged from a nearby mining shaft, surrounding Crexis in a cackling frenzy. The bats landed beside the trapped Crexis, studying his features with great curiosity. Before they could even touch him, a nearby shout scared the bats to disperse and clear a path for one lone bat.

"Master Exsirec!" The bats cried in unison as they bowed to the approaching bat.

Crexis winced in fright as the master of the bats studied Crexis, running his wing alongside his body.

"Watch it buddy, I may bite." Crexis threatened, somewhat regretting speaking out given his current predicament. Luckily for him, the bat didn't seem to notice as he went on studying Crexis's appearance.

"Hm." The bat continued, turning Crexis's head slightly in search of something on the purple macaw. The curious bat shifted several feathers near Crexis's neck, revealing what appears to be an imprint of text on his neck. "U-34. Just as I expected. We've found you."

"U-34? What the heck are you talking about?" Crexis asked the examining bat.

"You'll learn soon enough." The bat spoke, turning his attention to his minions. "My brethren, your duties are complete. You may return to the mines."

"Yes Master Exsirec." The bats nodded, taking action as ordered. Before Crexis could protest, the bat leader knocks him with a swift strike to the macaw's head. And like before, Crexis falls into a slumber of his dreams once more.

"Majin. To me." The bat Exsirec barked out towards a small crowd of bats.

"Your humble servant awaits you sire." One of the bats replied, stepping out and standing beside Exsirec.

"See to it that Crexis is delivered a dose of the U-3 Serum. Make certain Lord Osmund hears nothing of this." Exsirec ordered.

"But…are you certain we should hide anything from Master Osmund?" Majin asked, fearing what their higher lord would react from the secretive actions being conducted.

"I'll deal with Osmund. For now, do as I ask Majin. Once the serum has been injected, take Crexis back to the Blue Macaw territory."

"Yes my liege." Majin nodded and flew off with the unconscious, purple macaw in his talons.

* * *

The mild yet pleasant afternoon in the Amazon Jungle continued as the tribe of Blue Macaws went on with their daily routines, with the warning in mind from Eduardo's report regarding the rising movement of the Bat Tribe. Not too far from the main treeline of the Brazilian Nut Grove, Blu and Roberto continued sharing their stories about Jewel then and now, laughing at all the moments when Jewel didn't act like the tough and dependent bird she is now.

"So tell me Roberto, why do you call Jewel 'Ju-Ju'?" Blu asked.

"Since we were kids, Ju-Ju and I gave each other nicknames as part of some game I can't remember. But I guess it stick with us even when we're grown up." Roberto responded.

"Sounds silly." Blu chuckled.

"Yeah, it does. But she can't help it and neither can I."

"You're telling me. She calls me a bunch of nicknames since we've been together."

"B-Blu! Roberto!" A high pitched shriek cried out from above, startling the two macaws. The two quickly searched up, finding the shriek belonging to a panic stricken Aunt Mimi.

"Aunt Mimi?" Blu asked, shocked to find Mimi in such a terrified state. "What happened?"

"J-Jewel..the kids!" Mimi replied, almost out of breath and on the verge of tears. Nothing else needed to be said as Blu and Roberto raced back to the tree hollow.

Within seconds of returning home, Blu rushed inside, shouting out: "Jewel! Kids!" His nerves started to scream in panic as he searched the empty hollow. Roberto joined in not a moment too soon, helping Blu search for Jewel and the three kids.

Blu's mind started to calm a bit when he finds his three children stumbling towards him, bruised, but alive and well nevertheless.

"Carla, Bia, Tiago!" Blu signed in relief, racing to them as he hugged them in his wings. "Thank goodness you're okay. Are you hurt? Do you need me to get the first aid kit? Where's your mother?"

"We're fine Dad, really." Tiago replied weakly.

"But Mom…she…she…" Bia added before nuzzling her face into her elder sibling's chest before sobbing uncontrollable. Carla tried her best to comfort her, but she too let her emotions get the best of her as she joined Bia in tears. The trio scooted aside to allow Blu get a view of his mate, lying unconscious on her side.

"Jewel!" Blu cried, cradling Jewel in his wings as he begged her to wake up. He quickly checked for any signs of life, and thanked the heavens to find her breathing faintly. "Kids, your mother is still alive!"

Blu's reassuring words were like candy to the kids as their eyes filled with relieving delight.

"But what's wrong with her?" Carla asked.

"I don't know dear, but I do know your mother is going to be alright." Blu answering her. He quickly looked over to Roberto with a serious gaze. "Roberto, go get Eduardo quickly. I'll be needing help transporting Jewel to the Ranger's Outpost outside of the grove." Roberto nodded and soared out of the hollow in search of his superior, Eduardo.

"What in heaven's going on here?" Another voice intruded the family. The four macaws turn to find Ray perched by the hollow's entrance, a look of concern plastered on his face. "What…what happened to Jewel? Where's Crexis? "

"We got attacked and a bat bit our mother." Bia replied.

"And the bat kidnapped Crexis!" Tiago added.

"No…you can't be serious." Ray responded in distraught.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here." A voice cried out from behind the group. The Macaws and Ray turned to find Crexis standing by the entrance, unharmed and alive.

"Crexis!?" The macaw children exclaimed. Ray signed in relief as he turned to face the kids again.

"Seriously kids, don't scare me like that." Ray stated.

"B-but-" Carla stuttered.

"Nevermind that, a bat you said that attacked? Let me see Jewel wounds." Ray stated, stepping inside the hollow. Blu scooted aside to allow Ray examine the bite wound on Jewel's side. Blu and the kids grimaced in disgust at the wound Jewel received. The bite mark was imprinted on her side, two teeth marks vertical to each other by an inch. The discoloring of Jewel's feathers around the wound further added worry to Blu, fearing Jewel could be infected with some kind of virus. A moment later, Eduardo and Roberto rushed in.

"Kids!" Eduardo signed in relief, embracing the three children in his large wings. "Are you three alright?"

"We're fine Pop Pop. But Mom needs help." Carla replied.

"That's what Roberto told me. Come on you two, let's get my daughter to that human building west of the jungle." Eduardo ordering Blu and Roberto.

"That won't be necessary sir." Ray stated as he dig into his satchel for something to help the situation.

"No way. My daughter needs urgent care. And I know for a fact that the human doctors down the river have been a great help to my people since Blu's friends funded our protection."

"I know sir. But I've seen this kind of wound before." Ray argued.

"Dad, let Ray do his thing. He's pretty smart after all." Blu assured Eduardo, calming the older macaw by a bit.

"Fine. You do have your moments Ray, don't disappoint me." Eduardo signed, stepping down and away from Jewel.

"Thank you sir." Ray said, proceeding on curing Jewel. He pulled out to what appears to be a small syringe filled with a greenish fluid. He examined Jewel's wound, and started probing the needle into the discolored skin.

"Whoa whoa whoa there Ray!" Blu cried out.

"What?" Ray asked, slightly irritated to be stopped on saving Jewel.

"Do you know what're you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Ray asked.

"Looks like an execution to me." Eduardo added.

"Darnit guys I'm trying to save Blu's innocent wife!" Ray growled in frustration. He proceeded on pushing down the plunger of the syringe, only to be halted again by Blu.

"Did you clean that syringe?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be using it in the first place. Don't worry, I learn this from Tulio."

"Should Jewel be in a more comfortable resting position?" Blu asked.

"That tears it. Eduardo, Roberto, gag and hold Blu so I can save Jewel's life." Ray barked out. Eduardo and Roberto complied without arguing. Despite his efforts, Blu struggled feebly in the wings of the two stronger macaws. "Blu I know you are worried for Jewel, but please, let me do my job."

With Blu detained, Ray continued the procedure of curing Jewel. Carefully injecting Jewel with the bluish liquid, Ray backed away and began counting. After five seconds, Jewel sprung up taking in lungfuls of oxygen. Blu broke out of Eduardo and Roberto's grasp, racing forward to embrace his mate. Blu cried softly, thankful to Ray and to Jewel for returning to the world of the living. The three kids soon joined in as they hugged their mother in joy.

"Ow." Jewel moaned, rubbing her sides near the wound. "What happened?"

"I would like to know as well." Eduardo added.

* * *

The adults gathered around the three young macaws for they were the only ones who could recall the recent attack. Bia went in full detail of how the attacker intruded and dispatched them with ease. The male macaws and Ray were understandably shocked, but even more concerned on knowing that the bats are targeting them first.

The older macaws were just as confused as the young trio on how Crexis got free from the bat's grasp, Crexis having no memory of the attack. From his side of the story, Crexis recalls being with several macaw kids out in the jungle before returning back and finding the hollow in disarray. The kids protested that Crexis was with them all the time, but no evidence pointed out that Crexis was with the kids at all.

"This is bad." Eduardo muttered. "We may have a possible, upcoming battle with the Majini tribe. I need to let Mistress Solaris and the other tribe leaders know about this. Everyone wait here until I return with the cavalry." Wasting no time, Eduardo takes flight to gather the leaders of each tribe.

"Who's Mistress Solaris?" Blu asked.

"She's the head of the Council, a group composed of one of each leader of our fellow tribes." Roberto answered. "We admire Solaris for her vast wisdom and ideals on keeping the peace."

"She seems to be a good bird." Jewel commented.

"Very. She's the reason our tribes aren't at each other throats. Well, at least to a certain degree."

"Sounds dandy." Ray added, standing up while dusting his feathers. "Well you heard Eduardo, we better get this place fortified. Roberto, I need you with me on managing the patrols. Blu, stay here and watch your family. You need to keep Jewel here until the serum wears off before she could start flying again."

"Of course." Blu nodded.

"And Crex." Ray said as he knelt down to Crexis's eye level. "I want you to stay here and protect everyone. I know your fighting capability, you can hold off a measly bat. Remember the tricks I told you?"

"Yes Dad, study the enemy then go for the weak points." Crexis answered firmly.

"That's my boy." Ray smiled as he shook Crexis's crest feathers in a messy, but proud manner. "Alrighty, we're off."

"Take care guys." Roberto shouted back before flying off with Ray into the jungle and out of sight.

* * *

Now with Ray and Roberto gone, Blu took charge on nursing Jewel back to her feet and hopefully, able to fly again. He proceeded on applying bandages on Jewel's wound to her displeasure. While tending to Jewel, Blu asked the four macaws to watch the entrance as guards if anymore bats should return for another attack. Blu also added that if a bat has been spotted, the four needed to shout out as loud as they could for help. The kids agreed, and hoped they didn't need to call out for help. Blu thanked his kids and Crexis, and proceeded on tending to Jewel.

The four macaws stood by the entrance, watching diligently for any sign of a bat or threat. The three Blue Macaws were definitely shaken from the recent attack, which only fueled them to really focus on their task given by their father. However, the macaws seemed irked by Crexis's story earlier on being with other macaw kids. They believe he was lying, for all three of them know very well that Crexis was there during the bat's attack. How did he escape from the attacker? Why is he lying to the adults about not being captured?

"Crex, we need to talk." Carla demanded from the purple macaw. Crexis backed up a bit in fright as the three Blue macaws stalked him with terrifying glares.

"Why didn't you tell our parents or Ray that you were kidnapped by that bat?" Bia asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Crexis chuckled nervously, oblivious that he was only infuriating the three macaws.

"We saw you get nabbed by that Bat!" Tiago shouted.

"Look, I don't know what medication you three are taking, but seriously, I didn't see or hear any bat, honestly." Crexis pleaded in his defense.

"Crexis, please tell us the truth. We want to help the adults solve this conflict with the bats. If there's something holding you back from telling us, let us know."

Crexis started to get angry as well from the assumptions of him being attacked. Without thinking, he yelled at the three kids, frightening them from his shouts.

"I think you three got your heads unscrewed! Stop saying I got batnabbed! You're starting to scare me!" Crexis shouted, approaching the macaws with his wings flared for an attack.

"Enough!" Blu intervened, separating his children from Crexis. "Kids, stop these questions this instant. If Crexis claims he didn't get captured, he didn't get captured."

"But-"

"And Crexis!" Blu barked, glaring at the purple macaw. "Don't threaten my kids like that. You may be our guest, but I will NOT tolerate that kind of behavior. Are we clear?"

"Of course. I'm sorry sir." Crexis replied, bowing his head in disbelief. "Sorry, I need to cool off." Crexis requested. Before Blu could respond, Crexis took off out of the hollow.

"Kids, you shouldn't be accusing our guests on anything if you can't back it up. I know you three are on edge from the attack. You need to get some rest." Blu suggested.

"But we saw Crexis get kidnapped by a Bat!" Tiago protested.

"I want to believe you kids, but we don't have any proof that the bats were involved." Blu stated.

"Really Dad!?" Carla shouted. "Do you see the bruises on us or the bite wound on Mom? We didn't do that to ourselves!"

"I know. Because it wasn't a bat that attacked you." Blu addressed.

"What?" The kids cried out in unison.

"I studied your mother's wounds. The markings do not match to a bat's teeth according to the Anatomy book from Bia's book stockpile."

"Then, what attacked us if it wasn't a bat?" Bia asked.

"I did a thorough examination of the bite mark and found a match. Your mother was bite by another macaw."

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes this chapter. Not much to say other than have a great day and hope to hear from you soon!-Poshil**

**Characters excluding Exsirec, Majin, Ray, and Crexis belong to Blue Sky Studios. Crexis belongs to Crexis the Purple Macaw. Exsirec, Majin, and Ray belong to YootisPoshil.**


	11. Chapter 11 Update News

**A/N: Here you are, a news update along with another chapter to Winds of Madness. Keep reading along once you finish the preview for I have a couple things to cover.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Motives of the Majini Part 1**

* * *

"Ah Exsirec. Please, come to me."

Deep in the mines of the Bat tribe's territory, a lone, burly bat cloaked in an array of feathers collected from several macaws. The truly feared and mighty leader of the Majini, Lord Osmund stood near to what appears to be a makeshift altar, placing offerings of unknown material onto the pedestal. Osmund's second in command called Exsirec approached the figure in a royal fashion, bowing to the figure as a sign of respect.

"You require my strength Lord Osmund?" Exsirec asked.

"Not quite, just two things to cover." Osmund replied, turning to face the Bat leader. "First, Majin informed me of your 'secretive' operation regarding my subject Crexis."

"Darn you Majin, can't even keep his beak shut for his life." Exsirec growled to himself.

"Are you trying to hide something from me my loyal servant?" Osmund asked, reaching into his cloak for what looks to be some kind of weapon.

"To be honest my Lord, yes." Exsirec replied quickly in hopes of saving himself from facing the wrath of his master.

"And what plans are you plotting behind me?"

"Majin and I were hoping to persuade the young, purple macaw of the truth behind his species using the U-3 serum." Exsirec admitted.

"I see." Osmund muttered, scratching his chin with his wing. "What use does this macaw have for us anyhow?"

"Since you and the bats vowed to bring the end to the Blue Macaws, Majin and I thought of a way to get an insider into the tribe to reveal to us their patrols, battle strength and so forth. Our scouts inform me that Eduardo and Solaris are gathering the leaders together. At this rate, we'll be outnumbered."

"Indeed we will." Osmund commented glumly. "But I do appreciate the idea. And for that, I will forgive you for your actions. I do find your plan rather brilliant and well thought out."

"I'm flattered." Exseric replied. "But that's too much coming from you Lord Osmund."

"No no Exseric, I'm sincere about it. Never I seen a servant more useful and intelligent while the creatures I'm dealing with in this tribe seem to fall short. Just make certain our insider knows the truth before that dreaded Blue Macaw I loathe starts meddling into our plans. He may be paranoid, but I heard he's quite clever."

"Of course. Oh, and what was the second matter of business you wish to cover my Lord?" Exseric asked.

"Gather several of our strongest bats and Majin to accompany me. I wish to stop hiding behind the scenes and meet our foes for the first time."

"What are you planning if I may ask?"

"I just would like to say a greeting to our foes before I declare war. We may be outnumbered, but I will not stop until we get our rightful lands by those corrupted macaws."

"You wish to provoke them?"

"Indeed. Stir them up so we could have ourselves a worthy war to be remembered for ages." Osmund stated.

"Would that be wise Lord Osmund? I'm not saying I'm disagreeing to your plan, but this doesn't sound like we'll be benefiting it for exposing you."

"Oh believe me Exseric, I'm all for war. After all, my collection of 'toys' will spell the end of those Macaws."

"Of course, how could I forgotten we have the advantage?" Exseric chuckled.

"You are correct there. Oh boy I can't wait to see the bloodbath once I deploy 'that' during the battle." Osmund laughed menacingly.

"I too can't wait for our time to reclaim our lands as well, my Lord." Exsirec commented.

"Then we should take action now. Gather my escorts and tell them to meet me by the mine entrance." Osmund ordered. Exsirec nodded and flew off to his duties. "Oh, and before you do Exsirec."

"Yes?" Exsirec asked, turning around while hovering near the ceiling of the cave's interior.

"Make certain Majin takes three doses of the U-3 serum before you use some for our insider. I need Majin transform ready when the time comes."

"Heard." Exsirec replied before taking off.

"Oh what a good day this is going to be. Eduardo, Solaris, I do hope you're ready to face justice for what you've done to the Majini Tribe." Osmund mused in his thoughts.

* * *

As ordered by Eduardo, the macaws set off to prepare for a worst case scenario with the Majini Bat tribe. Roberto and Ray headed towards the outer groves of the Brazilian Nut Grove, one of the main areas where it's the most patrolled.

Roberto organized groups of Blue Macaws to circle around the groves after every certain interval, having a second group at the ready not too far from the first group patrolling the grove. To ensure the macaws won't be easily beaten by any intruder, each group would be composed of two of the strongest macaws tagged with several volunteers from the tribe.

Once the patrol groups were assigned, Ray pulled Roberto aside to cover an emergency protocol should the groves be taken by the Bats. Or Roberto so thought.

Ray roughly pulled Roberto behind a nearby tree, out of sight from the patrolling Blue Macaws. The crow glanced back and forth quickly to ensure no one saw his sudden dash for grabbing Roberto.

"Ray, what's the big deal!?" Roberto demanded as he struggled to break out of Ray's grasp.

"Shh!" Ray whispered, releasing his grip over Roberto and placing his wings over the macaw's beak. "Keep it quiet man."

"Fine." Roberto muffled through Ray's wings.

After being released, Roberto leaned and grabbed two nearby Brazilian Nuts, tossing one to Ray.

"Now, what's so urgent that you have to ruffle my feathers?" Roberto asked, fixing his crest feathers while breaking open the tasty contents of the Nut.

"It's about that wound Jewel got from the intruder attack." Ray answered.

"Yeah, I was going to ask before you treated her. How did you know how to treat it?" Roberto asked.

"Because…I've seen a similar wound before, when I used to work for Migal many months ago." Ray confessed.

"So meaning?"

"That means the wound came from a certain bird, not bat. Whoever bit Jewel dosed their beak in a neurotoxin to paralyze Jewel's systems before biting, rendering her immobilized without doing any major harm to her body."

"And why didn't you tell us this sooner?"

"Because for two reasons. One, Blu and his family cannot know about this or it will create some problems. Only you and Eduardo know about this for I trust you two more on holding a secret than the Gundersons. My second reason, I may have possible leads on the attacker. All the leads narrowing down to whoever was close to me when I used to work as a crook."

"Oh that means whoever attacked Jewel used to work with you months ago." Roberto beamed. "At this rate, we could avoid a conflict with the bats hopefully. Who was it?"

"The only birds who knew how to use this neurotoxin were myself, and my brother…Kroh."

* * *

**A/N: Short yes, and I should stop there because it will get too juicy from here if you catch my drift. Now that you've finished the chapter, it's time to cover some news.**

* * *

Recently I stumbled upon some Rio forums and discussions from various sources, some I rather not reveal for it will create some tension to those posters/submitters. I read several of the posts from these sources, and was appalled on what I found out on one particular trend. There's a list of people who are marked as Rio's haters, for that reason, the community vows to defend the franchise and cast these people as scum.

My name was on this list, added by an anonymous user. Because of that, some folks consider me a jerk to the Rio Community for the wrong reason. Now this update is meant to clear the air. To all who think I hate the Rio movies and its franchise, you're gravely mistaken. Just because I write bleak stories with Rio characters in it doesn't make me "a terrible and inconsiderate person and should be killed for hurting Blu."-Anonymous Author.

Besides, I have a share of pleasant stories…right? Moving on.

There's a line in this fan base of Rio I love and hate. What I love is how open Rio is for there's endless possibilities on what to write. Fans and wonderful authors like Assassin Creed Master, Ricardo the Black Hawk, and Sorrelwing for example helped me catch up to speed and welcome me warmly into the Rio fan base.

What I hate are the diehard fans saying their opinion is right and stories should be written to be retaining close to the original film. Sure, you do what you believe in, but an opinion is an opinion. I mean, you're terrifying me on how you worship a movie. If you don't have anything to back up your claim, be ready to be ignored. But then again, it would be better to just ignore the ranter either way.

What I'm trying to say is that I want you all to know I'm not that kind of guy. Yeah, it's hard to express it in typing, but I do hope you can understand that I just write to entertain you guys, not bash on a movie that has been taken too seriously to the folks that enjoy spamming my PM inbox with hate mail.

Thankfully, the user pulled down the hate trend for he or she posted on her Journal that it was getting out of hand. Since then, I've been getting peace. The original source of this trend was on a DA (Deviantart) account I stumbled on, but it's gone sadly.

Sorry for you guys to listen on my rambling. Just hoping you could hear me out. Another chapter of Winds of Madness should be up hopefully this weekend. Thanks for the support and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil

* * *

**Characters excluding Exsirec, Ray, Crexis, Kroh and Osmund belong to Blue Sky Studios. Crexis belongs to Crexis the Purple Macaw. Everyone else belongs to YootisPoshil**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Motives of the Majini Part 2**

* * *

"You can't be serious. Are you saying your brother's back!?" Roberto asked, shock beyond belief upon learning the origin of Jewel's wound.

"Whoa I didn't say Kroh did it. I only implied he and I are the only ones that could possess such toxin." Ray stated, calming the macaw down. "Besides, I studied the bite when I tended Jewel's injuries. It doesn't match a crow's beak."

"But whoever was the intruder had some connection with you or Kroh? Who do you think did it?"

"I honestly don't know Roberto." Ray replied in disbelief. "All I do know is whoever attacked Jewel had possession of that neurotoxin, and couldn't possibly get it from me or Kroh. Neither of us knew any macaws before we landed in Brazil."

"This is troubling." Roberto grumbled.

"No kidding." Ray added. "I guess standing around won't do much. We better get ready if the Majini tribe thinks about attacking the Blue Macaws."

"That I agree on." Roberto nodded and took off into the jungle, possibly readying the Blue Macaws' defenses.

Ray signed in exhaustion from the long and stressful week in the Amazon. Indeed it has been for Ray since he and Crexis arrived in the Amazon Jungle. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea from the start for Crexis to visit the macaws during this time of tension Ray thought. Like his last visit, it was nothing but stress and conflict.

"I need to consider on limiting my interaction with Jungle Natives." Ray mentally noted. The crow set off back to Blu and Jewel's hollow when his ears perked up upon hearing the sound of crying. It was nearby from where Ray was positioned, and rather sad to hear the sniffs and hiccups from the broken soul in tears. Ray flew around a tree to find his son leaning against the base of a tree, his body sagging and his eyes drenched in salty liquid.

"Shoot, Crexis, you alright buddy?" Ray asked, approaching his son while wrapping his wing over the purple macaw.

"To be honest…no." Crexis replied, wiping his tears away.

"Okay, you can tell me what happened. I won't get mad." Ray addressed. Crexis nodded as he cleared his throat to recall the recent events.

"Back at the hollow when you told me to watch over Blu and his family, I had an argument with Carla, Bia, and Tiago."

"That doesn't bold well." Ray thought grimly.

"They excused me of lying to the adults when Jewel got birdhandled. Those macaws are convinced I was with them before the attack." Crexis stated.

"But you claim you weren't with Bia, Carla, or Tiago if I remembered right?"

"Of course Dad! I wouldn't lie to you!" Crexis protested.

"I know you wouldn't son. Who were you hanging with at the time?"

"I was spending time with some Blue and Gold Macaws from Brodus's gang. Turns out they're actually great guys. Most of the gang are actually afraid of Brodus and really wanted to quit."

"Cliques sometimes work like that." Ray stated.

"What's a clique?" Crexis asked.

"Nevermind, ignore that last statement. Just be careful around Blu or any of the Blue Macaws. With the Bats flying about, everyone's on edge. We both need to be careful with our words."

"Yes father."

"Atta boy." Ray smiled, messing with Crexis's crest feathers in a fatherly manner.

"Promise me you stop doing that and I'll apologize to Bia, Carla, and Tiago." Crexis said, annoyed for Ray on teasing him and his disarray feather style.

"Done."

With Crexis finding his resolve and confidence, he and Ray set off back to the Blue Macaws' home when Ray noticed a strange odor emitting from Crexis's body. After taking a small whiff from his son, Ray reeled back, almost passing out from the stench. It wasn't a vile odor, but a scent Ray is very familiar of.

"Crexis, before you left the hollow, did you bump into any kind of odd substance by a chance?" Ray asked.

"I don't know what defines an odd substance. I do remember of grabbing a piece of moss on my way out." Crexis answered, revealing the material he recovered on the way out of the Macaw's tree. "I thought it help comfort me."

"Hm." Ray muttered, examining the small piece of moss Crexis held. Whatever the odor Ray smelled on Crexis, it was stronger around the moss.

"Son, we need to double back. I need to talk to Blu."

* * *

Back with the Gundersons in the Blue Macaw territory, Blu finished tending Jewel's injuries with some white bandaging around her waist. Despite the bandaging, it didn't affect Jewel's ability of flying. At this rate, Jewel will be fully healed in no time given another attacker doesn't spring out for an ambush.

"What's troubling you dear?" Jewel asked as she made her way to her family.

"The mark the attacker left, it wasn't a bat. It was a macaw's." Blu stated, the topic of the intruder still clouding his mind.

Jewel and the three kids gasped in shock of a possible traitor in the tribe or opposing tribe member trying to start a war with the Blue Spix Macaws. One battle with the Bat tribe was already enough, but a possible hostile Macaw tribe would put the Blue Macaws in a much more dire state.

"If whoever attacked me was a macaw, why would they want to attack us?" Jewel asked.

"I don't know where to even start." Blu replied, scratching his head in frustration. "We'll just have to wait until Eduardo figures out the next step."

"Can't argue with that. Well for now, I feel a bit better." Jewel stated while adjusting her new bandaging around her abdominal. "If any of you need me, I'll be flying around a bit."

"Sure, exercise is key according to Ray regarding that weird toxin. Tiago, could you accompany your mother to make sure she takes it easy?"

"Sure Dad!" Tiago complied, flying off to join with Jewel outside of the family hollow.

Alone with their father, Bia and Carla thought an opportunity to discuss more about the recent attack in hopes of clearing up the mystery.

"Dad, could we talk for a moment?" Bia asked, tugging her father's wing for attention.

"Of course dear." Blu responded with a smile. "What's on your mind?"

"It's about Crexis." Carla stated.

"Oh? And what about him?"

"We think something is holding him back from telling the truth."

"How so?" Blu asked.

"I can't figure it out. It looked like Crexis was scared before he got angry."

"Because I may have the answer." A voice bellowed from the entrance of the tree. Blu, Carla, and Bia turn to find Ray and Crexis perched on the hollow's ledge.

"Ray?" the macaws said in unison.

"The attacker used a bundle of moss containing a mixture of Halothane and Ether." Ray stated.

"Whatever accusations your kids have on my son Blu, he's telling the truth. Crexis was never here during the attack." Ray continued, defending Crexis's side of the story.

"These two chemicals when inhaled cause the victim to be rendered unconscious. I'm not sure why your kids recall a memory of Crexis here, but due to the kids inhaling the fumes, I presume the chemicals created a moment of memory loss for the trio here. Another important factor to consider is that we do know whoever attacked had to be working for the Majini. Look." Ray pointing to the piece of moss Crexis found. "The attacker used this Moss to hold the chemicals to knock out the kids before confronting Jewel."

"And how does that prove the Majini Bats were involved?" Blu asked. Ray answered Blu's question by pulling out a strand of fur from the moss. It was a light brown hair, but Bia knew it belonged to a bat according to her books on Bat Anatomy.

"So the bats are really after us." Carla commented.

"Indeed Carla, that's why we need to prepare for them. Who knows what will happen next if we are caught with our pants down, figuratively speaking."

"We don't wear pants Dad." Crexis stated.

"I know that, you get my point!" Ray groaned, the macaws laughing at the random gape by Crexis.

"Yo everyone! Eduardo's back with the leaders!" Roberto shouted from the entrance of the hollow.

"Better do what he says, come on guys." Blu said, he along with the crowd of birds departing for the gathering grounds of the grove. As every macaw flew out, Carla pulled Crexis back inside the hollow, her mind swimming in apology and confusion.

"Hey Carla! Easy on the wings!" Crexis cried out, startled by the sudden surprise.

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you in private." Carla said in her defense.

"Okay, hit me."Crexis demanded, folding his wings as a way of showing his impatience.

"Look, I get it you're mad at me and my siblings for the whole mess about you being here. I'm really sorry about that. After learning your dad said all those things about that weird chemical stuff, it made a lot of sense. Sorry to ever doubt you Crex. You have every right to hate me."

"Hey, don't say that." Crexis pleaded, placing his wing around Carla's shoulder. "It was all a misunderstanding. After all, I should apologize for my outburst. That was very wrong of me for doing that and I do hope we could put this behind us."

"I guess I could forgive you." Carla said, accepting Crexis's apology. "Friends?"

"Friends." Crexis repeated, feeling a great relief escaping his body.

"Now come on, we better catch up to the others."

* * *

Admist the crowd, a combination of Blue, Scarlet, Azure Jay, and many other kinds of macaws, gathered at the heart of the grove. In the center of the group of macaws stood another particular group of birds, the leaders of the tribes. One of the macaws was Eduardo while the others composed of Felipe from the Scarlet Macaw tribe and several other macaws presumed to be the leaders of the other tribes. Beside the macaw leaders stood a tall, but graceful looking Secretary Bird. Her feathers were kept neat and a certain aura beamed from her, almost like a calm vibe emitting from her very body.

"Mistress Solaris." Eduardo greeted, bowing and kissing the wing from the Secretary Bird in a friendly manner.

"How kind of you Eduardo, but I for one shouldn't be humbled by your valiant stature just yet." Solaris replied. The female bird turned her attention to the Blue Macaws, clearing her throat upon preparing her address to the tribe.

"My beloved Macaw tribes, I've come here for the official unification of our devoted tribes. For the time we dreaded has come, Majin and his tribe are now at the doorstops of our home. The Majini Bats committed heinous acts of laying siege to your home, and kidnapping our loved ones. It's our time to strike back!"

The words of Solaris were greatly supported by the tribe as they roared back with loud squawks of cheering.

"We must bond together once more to face this menace. The bats have grown stronger. But so have we. Not in numbers, but in strength as well! I must address my sincere apologies to the Blue Macaws. You have nothing to fear now of another attack. The Council and I have declared that the Blue Macaws are under protection until your warriors are ready to take the fight to the Majini, same goes for the rest of you."

"Of course Solaris." Felipe replied, representing his tribe as well as the other leaders.

"Excellent. Now, many of you know of the new bird in the jungle known as Ray. May I ask of this Ray to step forward?" Solaris demanded.

"Oh boy." Ray mumbled nervously.

"Come on man, you best go up there." Blu stated, nudging the crow towards Solaris and the leaders.

Calming his nerves and mustering his courage, Ray approached Solaris in a manner without disrespecting the esteemed leader of all the tribes.

"Don't be afraid my friend, I merely wish to ask a few favors." Solaris comforted the shaking crow.

"S-sure ma'am. It's just…you're more magnificent up close." Ray blurted out accidentally.

"Oh, that's a first said to me. How sweet of you Ray." Solaris chuckled wholeheartedly.

"A-a-anyway, what is it you need of me my lady?"

"Eduardo told me of your current role since your stay here. I wish you step down from training as I have another task for you." Solaris stated.

"Of course, what will it be?" Ray asked.

"The attack from the Majini tribe earlier was well planned and executed. No intruder could bypass your patrols or my attention. I would like you and Blu from Eduardo's tribe to investigate the attack. Knowing Blu's knowledge, I'm certain you two will solve our mystery attacker and his plot."

"I'm not quite certain we need to dig deeper into this attack Solaris. Blu and I believe the attack originated from the Majini."

"I wish to believe that, but after hearing witnesses claiming the attacker resembling a macaw, I have a feeling a tribe member within our home has betrayed us." Solaris announced, the tribes crying out in shock from the accusation.

"Now now, settle down everyone!" Eduardo ordered, calming down the riled group of macaws.

"I wish it was false my fellow tribes. But the leaders have learned that one of our own has been secretly working for the Majini. An insider is among us."

"A shame to learn one would join my cause, isn't that Mistress Solaris?" a cackling voice bellowed from above the macaws. A group of macaws dispersed to make way of the intruders, the Majini Bat Tribe. "The fun part, which one of you is our worm?"

"Don't even try to attack us filth. You wouldn't want to start a war now?" another bat addressed the macaws.

"And where is your leader Majin, bat?" Eduardo demanded.

"Right here Eddy old boy." A bat replied, stepping out of the crowd of bats. "Been a long time huh?"

"Not long enough Majin." Eduardo growled.

"Funny how time works. The longer I've stayed away from here, the more you've aged. But I continue to grow stronger." Majin sneered.

"Enough of your games, what do you want now?"

"Sure, whatever you say." Majin snickered, turning his attention toward the Secretary Bird. "Mistress Solaris, my master Osmund would like to speak to you in private." Majin asked.

"And if I refuse?" Solaris retorted.

"Oh please you should, we may hate you all, but we still a level of decency." Majin argued.

"Don't listen to them Solaris." Ray insisted. "These guys are crafty and can't be trusted."

"I agree with you there, but I'm curious what Osmund has to say. I wish to avoid a war if needed." Solaris replied.

"Is that wise my lady?"

"I prayed it was, but I don't have much of a choice. Even with our numbers and strength, I can't risk another battle with Majin and his bats."

"Alright, diplomacy first."

Solaris nodded and took off to where Osmund was said to be waiting at, accompanied by several burly macaws. As time went by, a feeling of tension continued to grow as the bats and macaws glared at each other from a considerate distance within the grove. Between the two tribes, Majin and Eduardo met at the center, exchanging words without breaking the so called peace between the tribes with fists or kicks.

"You know me very well that you were behind the attacks to my people Majin." Eduardo stated.

"Just because of our violent history doesn't mean we did it you old coot." Majin argued.

"Please, we have evidence that you sent someone to attack my beloved Jewel."

"Well hate to burst your bubble Eddy, none of my boys did anything to your rotten tribe. And even if we did, someone was going to be put in a bodybag."

"Why you lousy-"

"Whoa there Eduardo, don't want to provoke a declaration of war now." Majin sneered. Eduardo agreed reluctantly, and calmed his temper. He took a final glance at Majin with a terrifying glare before walking back to his people.

"You will and always be a no good punk bat." Eduardo said back to Majin before reuniting with his tribe.

"I wasn't always. You and Mimi always saw great potential in me."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Eduardo demanded, turning his attention back to Majin as the bat approached him.

"You…you turned me into this!" Majin roared.

"Are you insane you crazy bat!? Back off!" Eduardo cried out, ready to strike if Majin took another step at him.

"Oh not this time you traitor. After my master deals with your precious Solaris, I will have my war!" Majin shouted, taking hold of his face and sliding it off. Thought of being a bat, Majin removed the hood of what appears to be bat skin, revealing the head of a macaw. "Tell me Eduardo, how does it feel to see the past haunt you once more!?"

"Jorge…how-" Eduardo stuttered, facing his long time friend who he thought died from the last battle with the Majini bat tribe.

"Jorge is dead Eduardo. You left him to suffer at the claws of the bats from the last battle." Majin stated. "But let's learn more about me, notice something?"

"Your feathers, they're purple!" Eduardo cried out. The entire group of macaws turned their attention to the only purple macaw, Crexis.

"There's…more of my kind?" Crexis muttered from shock.

* * *

**A/N: And we stop here. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Take care and hope to hear from you soon!**

**Characters excluding Ray, Majin/Jorge, Crexis, Solaris, and Kroh belong to Blue Sky Studios. Crexis belongs to Crexis the Purple Macaw. Everyone else belongs to YootisPoshil.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Road to Decay**

* * *

It would be hard to say who's more surprised with Majin revealing his true identity during the tribal confrontation between the macaws and bats. For two particular macaws, Eduardo reuniting with his long lost friend or Crexis finding another purple macaw, two revelations in one day was too much to bear. Either way, both cases weren't going to end well.

Majin, Jorge, or whoever this macaw was approached the startled Eduardo with flaring eyes and flexing wings as if he wanted to strike the Blue Macaw. Eduardo, too shock to react could only back away as his thought to be deceased friend was a mere inch away.

"You and Mimi left me to suffer during the fire. I'll make certain your entire tribe suffers far beyond I went through decades ago." Majin threatened.

"Majin! Enough of this!" a voice barked from the bat tribe. The crowd parted way for another bat to approach the fuming macaw. Majin scoffs in annoyance as he faces his equal, Exsirec. "Osmund has finished his chat with Mistress Solaris, we depart now."

Majin growled in frustration, but eventually let out a sign of disbelief. Taking one last gaze at Eduardo, Majin stuck out his wing, pointing at Eduardo to leave one more statement.

"We will continue this on the battlefield Eduardo. Don't run off like before. Fight me, fight like you fought during your prime years urchin!" The macaw shouted before departing with the bat.

"That wasn't one of your brightest moves Majin. You were close of putting this whole operation in jeopardy." Exsirec noted to Majin.

"Even so, all I desire at this point is Eduardo to beg for his life. If I can't kill him when we take on the Macaws, I'll at least leave a lasting legacy to haunt him and the Blue Spix Macaw tribe that I once called my family."

"I'm certain your motivation will please Lord Osmund. Stick to the plan and we will get out of this mess." Exsirec added, breaking away from Majin and heading back towards the Macaw territory.

"Where are you heading off to Exsirec?" Majin asked.

"To meet up with someone that will give us the edge before the war. You go on ahead and prepare the bats for combat. I'll return within the hour."

Majin nodded and left Exsirec behind to take care of his duties. Exsirec flew over to an opening in the Amazon Jungle for a quick break and a moment to ponder Majin's motives.

"I know you want Eduardo. But I know deep down, you want his son-in-law. For whatever reason you hold that grudge doesn't concern me, I just pray you keep your act together until we leave all this behind us."

* * *

"Crexis!" Ray shouted into the jungle. "Crexis, son! Where are you?"

"Any luck Ray?" Blu asked, the blue macaw and his mate Jewel landing beside Ray on a nearby tree branch.

"Nothing." Ray signed, worried where his son could of taken off. "What about you two?" Blu and Jewel shook their heads, further putting Ray in state of panic. "Cripes, Crex where did you take off this time?"

"Hey, let's calm down a bit." Jewel said, calming Ray's nerves by placing her wings around Ray's shoulder. "Maybe Crexis is off playing with the other children?"

"You might be right there Jewel." Ray replied, some tension easing away from his mind. "But I can't settle down yet until I at least know his with someone."

"Don't worry about it, the kids and I can continue looking for him. You and Blu should go on with your investigation on this so called traitor. Solaris is relying on you two."

"You're right Jewel." Blu said. "Come on Ray, we have our orders."

"Fine." Ray signed, entrusting Jewel to find his son. As the male birds set off to the hollow, Jewel shouted out for her kids. In mere seconds, the trio of Tiago, Bia, and Carla arrived, ready for duty.

"You called Mom?" Bia asked.

"Crexis went missing again, Ray has trusted us to go find him." Jewel informed her children.

"Man, he sure likes playing hide and seek." Tiago grumbled.

"Don't worry Mom, we'll find him." Carla confidently replied.

And so the four macaws set off to search for Crexis. Little did the family know, a group of Blue and Gold macaws observed the scene from a distant tree. One of the macaws let out a small chuckle as he turned to another macaw.

"Seems the purple freak went to his happy spot Brodus." One macaw said to the ringleader Brodus.

"Perfect, gather up the boys. Time to give him a taste of revenge." Brodus sneered devilishly.

* * *

It was too much for Crexis to take in. Not only a war was upon the Blue Spix Macaws, but one of the Majini members was a purple macaw. He didn't care if he was a friend or foe, the fact he found another one of his species brighten a hope inside Crexis that he wasn't some mistake.

"There's more of my kind all along, I knew it!" Crexis thought, pacing back and forth in a secluded section of the jungle he calls: 'His Spot.'

"But the only one alive I know is with the Bats. Why is Majin bad? How does he know Eduardo? Ah, so many questions, few answers given." Crexis groaned in frustration. "Argh! I wish the answer would hit me now!"

Crexis asked, and he was unfortunately given as a small rock soared through the air and smacked across the purple macaw's face. A searing headache shot straight into Crexis's mind as his vision went blurry from the sudden impact.

"Ouch, the answers didn't have to be that hard." Crexis groaned from dizziness, clutching onto his head from the throbbing pain.

"Get that punk!" a voice roared from the unknown. Confused, Crexis tried to search for the owner of the voice. Before he could react, he felt something slammed him into the dirt with surprising strength. Crexis looked at the mysterious ambusher, and yelped in fright to face an angry Brodus, accompanied by his gang of Blue and Gold Macaws.

"Thought you wouldn't see the last of me freak?" Brodus leered, pinning his talon against Crexis's prone body.

"Brodus!" Crexis choked, the pressure from Brodus's talon cutting off his breath. "What are you doing here?"

"Just in the neighborhood minding my own business. But enough about me, I want to learn more about you. Firstly, my mind was blown for the fact your kind is working for the Majini. Second, I heard word that you were with my boys a few days ago when Carla's mother was attacked by someone."

"To answer your first question, that's an assumption. Second, yes!" Crexis croaked from under Brodus's talon.

"Sorry Crexy, not the answer I was hoping for. I knew it, you were conspiring against us from the start! You're the insider!" Brodus roared.

"What in the world are you talking about!?"

"I mean let's look at the facts, my boys inform me that they weren't even a mile close to you. Second, your alibi doesn't seem legit. Who would want to play with you? Some, freaky, sickly looking excuse for a macaw?"

"Wrong! There's those three Blue Macaws Bia, Carla, and Tiago! Even you guys see me as an outcast, at least those three can see the good in birds!" Crexis argued.

"How sad, aren't you the naïve type?" Brodus scoffed, his gang snickering along to their leader's statement. "Honestly, didn't you see it from the start Crexy?"

"W-What!?"

"Those three blue sacks loathe you from the start! They were hiding it because they pity you. Face it, you don't belong here!"

"Shut up." Crexis growled, his blood boiling to his breaking point.

"Is that a threat freak?" Brodus taunted, applying more pressure with his talon to Crexis's body. Despite feeling a surge of anger, Crexis couldn't tap into a sense of urgency or adrenaline. All what made sense was out the window. The purple macaw could only submit as he let loose his emotional distraught from feeling betrayed.

What seemed to be a hopeless situation, a large, unknown figure swoops in from above, knocking Brodus off of Crexis. The purple macaw looks up to find his rescuer, a member of the Majini Bat tribe!

"Back off punks or I'll sink my fangs into those precious faces of yours!" The male bat threatened. His appearance alone was enough to send Brodus and his gang scurrying into the jungle in sheer panic. As the dust settles, the bat turned to face Crexis. What surprised the macaw was the sincere concern in the bat's eyes, the opposite what Crexis would see in the rivaling tribe member.

"You alright there little guy?" the bat asked.

"F-fine, thank you." Crexis replied, still in awe of the bat's heroic actions.

"You seem shaken. Come on, let's get you a drink of water." The bat motioned toward a nearby leaf filled up with cool water. Crexis accepted the invitation and cleared his throat of the refreshing liquid.

"What was all that about little macaw?"

Crexis explained to his rescuer about Brodus and the accusations pointed to him as an insider to the Macaw tribes. The bat seemed appalled for a moment, but hasn't showed much interest for most of the story.

"Tell me boy, what's your name?" the bat asked.

"Name's Crexis, yours?"

"Call me Exsirec."

"Exsirec." Crexis repeating the name, the sound of it feeling very familiar. "Wait, you're that bat that pulled Majin away from Eduardo."

"Indeed young Crexis. I apologize for the mess my tribe has brought onto yours. I wish no part of this war." Exsirec admitted.

"Likewise. But I wouldn't say I'm in that tribe."

"How so?"

"I'm just a visitor with my Dad. He's just helping the macaws out."

"Interesting. Anyway, I'm glad you're fine. It's best I return home before someone spots me. Take care." Exsirec said before turning to take flight.

"Wait!" Crexis pleaded, halting the bat in place. "When could I see you again?"

"Why should you? I'm a bat, the enemy. Besides, I'm sure you have better friends in the Blue Spix tribe than those hooligans earlier."

"About that…"

Crexis explained what Brodus said to him regarding his trust with the three macaws Bia, Carla, and Tiago. The moment he finished his story, Exsirec showed a sign of sincere concern, more than before.

"That's hard to take in. Are you sure all that was said by this Brodus fellow is true?" Exsirec asked.

"I don't know what's true now. Seeing Majin as a purple macaw, being accused as the insider, it's too much in one day."

"I bet it is for you little Crexis." Exsirec chuckled lightly. "Alright. You should talk to your friends about this. Come see me here tomorrow, alone. I can't have a macaw spot me."

"You got it." Crexis nodded, taking off towards the Blue Macaw territory.

Alone, Exsirec pondered to himself in seething rage.

"Majin, what did you tell those Blue and Gold Macaws?"

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes this chapter! Good news, another one either tomorrow or Friday. Stay tuned and hope to hear from you soon!**

**Characters ****excluding**** Crexis, Exsirec, Majin, Ray, Osmund, and Solaris belong to Blue Sky Studios. Crexis belongs to Crexis the Purple Macaw. Exsirec, Majin, Ray, Osmund, and Solaris belong to YootisPoshil**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Investigations**

* * *

Making sure no one's watching, Crexis carefully flew back to the Gunderson's tree hollow. He knew he was out late and very certain his father would be worried sick. The sky turned a burning orange, Crexis assumed it was heading to the hours of evening. Making haste, Crexis flew quickly and quietly pass several Blue Macaws, some including Blu's mate Jewel and his three kids. A burning rage welded in Crexis's heart upon hearing his close friends' lies about him. He couldn't trust them one bit.

Arriving at the tree hollow, Crexis made his way to the guest nests, exhausted from a long day of flying and facing his conflicted thoughts. The macaw lay down and went straight to sleep, holding onto the ones he could still hold good faith in, his father Ray and the friendly bat Exsirec. He thought of Exsirec again, his last statement on meeting up at his secret spot once again. Is Exsirec like him, a bat casted outside of his tribe because of his different views? No way of telling until tomorrow Crexis thought, slowly falling into his world of dreams.

After a long day of searching, Blu and Jewel spoke to witnesses about Crexis's whereabouts. Turns out he headed back to their hollow, calling it a night they suppose. Relieved, both macaws set off to find Ray to lift his worries off his mind.

Once learning his son's safety, Ray flew back to the family's hollow with no time to waste. He leaned down towards his son to find him unharmed and sleeping peacefully on his nest. Ray let out a small smile and wished his son a good sleep. He too felt exhausted from the long day of search and decided to head on in for bed. Once comfortable, Ray sets course to his land of dreams in hopes of a good night's rest.

Not too far from the hollow, the trio of Carla, Bia, and Tiago perched on a nearby branch to meet up with their parents Blu and Jewel.

"It's alright kids, Crexis is fine and sleeping." Blu assured his children, sending them a wave of relief.

"But where did he take off?" Carla asked.

"Folks don't know much dear. We will just have to wait until tomorrow morning." Jewel answered.

"For now, let's get ready for bed. It's getting late." Blu stated, the four macaws agreeing to the suggestion.

* * *

The next morning, the Amazon Jungle once again is basked in the rays of a warm sun. For some, it was the calling of a great day. For others, an excuse to sleep in. For one macaw though, a day to learn more of this mysterious Exsirec and the truth why his three close friends would lie to him to only pity him.

By taking Exsirec's advise, Crexis needed to learn if Tiago, Carla, or Bia were truly his friends. The purple macaw awakens from his slumber while stretching out his body and ruffling his disarrayed feathers. The first bird he finds in the hollow was Jewel, who was just cleaning up the hollow for the time being.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Jewel joked as she flew over to her young guest. "Sleep well?"

"I did." Crexis replied happily, feeling full of energy for the day. "Sorry to have everyone worried yesterday. I forgot to mention to my father that I was out with some friends."

"Oh and what friends?" Jewel asked.

"Uh…" Crexis flushed in panic. If Jewel or any of the macaws knew about him talking to Exsirec the bat, things could get out of hand.

"I was with this group of Scarlet Macaws at that lake where the kids hangout." he lied, relieved that Jewel seemed convinced by his story.

"Okay, as long as you're comfortable and safe, that should put some ease for your father."

"Speaking of my father, do you know where he is?"

"He and Blu took off to continue looking into the Bats on Solaris's behalf." Jewel replied.

"Okay, and what about Carla?"

"The kids should be at the lake."

"Okay, thanks Ms. Jewel." Crexis said before taking off out of the hollow. "Brodus, should I really believe a word you said yesterday?" The purple macaw thought. He doubted since Brodus never liked him from the start. But he needed to know Crexis thought, quickening his pace to the jungle's central lake.

* * *

Exsirec sat inside a vacant hollow of a tree near the location he instructed Crexis to meet within the hour. While tending to his fur and wings, he heard a set of wings flapping in his direction. He peered out of the hollow to find Majin and a pair of bats accompanying him.

"You wanted to see me Exsirec?" Majin asked.

"Yes. What are you playing around my back Majin?" the bat demanded.

"Hey chill! I was just going along with your plan. Lucky for us, I got us some reliable macaws who I know are willing to expose the macaw's terrain." Majin said in defense.

"That wasn't a wise move once again. You and I need to keep the subject in stability of his emotions. If he goes beyond our control, this whole operation will go up in smoke."

"Fine fine, whatever." Majin scoffed, pushing aside Exsirec as he made himself comfortable in the hollow. "Ross, Goss, go ahead and scout the Macaw patrols without getting spotted. Leave the territory recon to Exsirec and I." Majin issued to his two bat cohorts.

"Yes Majin." Both bats nodded and set off to their assigned duty.

"Ah, the day of war is upon us. I can feel those pesky macaws running down my claws." Majin laughed.

"Sure, you can see it like that way. But I must know something. You aren't after Eduardo, you're also after someone else in his tribe." Exsirec stated.

"Oh, and what makes you say that?" Majin asked.

"You are also after his son-in-law Blu, what's the purpose?"

"Sometimes Exsirec, I too have my secrets that don't need sharing. Let's keep like that."

"Fine, just make certain Lord Osmund doesn't sniff out anything."

"Sure, whatever." Majin replied dismissively before taking off to fulfill his duties. Angered by Majin's state of mind, Exsirec refocused his attention to the opening in the jungle for his expected guest. Not a moment too soon, he spots a distraught Crexis landing on a rock within the opening of the dense jungle.

* * *

Off towards the edge of the Blue Macaw territory, Blu led Ray to a section of the jungle rich with lush vegetation and a nearby river flowing with crisp water.

"Okay, why are we here?" Ray asked.

"It helps with investigating in an environment with little distraction." Blu stated, digging into his fanny pack for his needed materials.

"Seriously man, you need to ditch that weird bag." Ray taunted.

"Judge me all you want, this thing has helped me through thick and thin countless times." Blu smirked back to Ray, pulling out small plastic bags of feathers and other sorts of materials recovered by the crime scene of the attack on Jewel.

"So let's get to it I guess."

For the most part of the day, Blu and Ray studied the evidence left from the attacker and spoke with supposed witnesses before Jewel was attacked by the mysterious intruder. From what Blu has recorded in his handy notepad, the attacker was a macaw, originating from an unknown group. After studying the materials left by the attacker, the macaw is most likely not from anyone from within the Blue Macaw or other macaw tribes, ruling out the possible theory of the attacker being an insider. But it raised a question on why and what macaw would work for the Majini Tribe.

Ray proposed that after reviewing the evidence, the only possible macaw that wasn't within any of the friendly tribes of Macaws points to the prime suspect of this mess, Majin. Ray seemed convinced on his theory, but Blu remains skeptical, for what could be the motive and gain for attacking Jewel in broad daylight?

Ray told Blu that it was obvious that Majin was the true culprit. He had a long history with Eduardo after all. Blu still remained unconvinced as he processed the supposed case scenario. Majin attacked Jewel to get to Eduardo, that didn't seem to make sense. How did Majin know Jewel was Eduardo's daughter? If Majin wanted to get back at Eduardo, he would have confronted him directly. Unless Majin is after for something greater than a war with the Macaw tribes.

More importantly, the bite didn't seem to match with Majin's beak during the confrontation between him and Eduardo. Blu remembered Majin's beak looking rather long and pointed. The attacker bite Jewel with a small beak.

Tired from the long day of working, both birds decided to hold onto the possible attacker being Majin until they could rest and regain focus. But before Blu and Ray could consider taking a break, Jewel rushes to the two with her eyes wide in horror as if she saw a ghost.

"Blu! We need to talk in private now!" Jewel demanded.

"Uh, sure! Sorry Ray, could you excuse us?" Blu asked Ray. The crow nodded as he watched Blu walked with Jewel to a remote section of the jungle, out of his sight.

"Yikes, something big must be happening to make Jewel look like something from a horror film." Ray thought bleakly.

* * *

Carla, Bia, and Tiago needed some time to unravel the stress since it was declared between the macaws and the bats that war was upon them. The trio returned to Sapphire Lake in hopes of forgetting their worries.

Back at Sapphire Lake, the Blue macaws meet up with their familiar Scarlet Macaw friends Rodrigo and Nicole. Pleased to see them again, the trio led the two Macaws to a spot near some bushes to use as shade while snacking on some fruit.

"It's been awhile I've seen you three!" Nicole started as she went for another piece of fruit.

"No kidding. After that fiasco with Brodus, we thought we would never come back here." Tiago commented, cleaning his beak after stuffing his face with pieces of mango.

"So, where's your friend Crexis?" Rodrigo asked.

"Not too sure. We've been worried about him lately." Carla replied, averting her gaze to avoid eye contact with her friends. In some way, she felt slightly responsible for Crexis's recent behavior even though she couldn't think of the reason. But since then, she's been down as of late.

"Well I pray he returns, I wanted to get to know him better." Rodrigo commented.

"So, how you two been lately since our last visit?" Bia asked to the two Scarlet Macaws.

"Nothing fun, that's for sure." Nicole complained.

"Felipe's been freaking out since your Mom got bat attacked. He has all kinds of defense set up back at home." Rodrigo added.

"Speaking of your home, you guys haven't had any bats attacking right?"

"Not yet, but you could never be too prepared." Nicole stated.

The kids continued to chat throughout the morning. Once noon struck, it was time to play. As usual, the five kids gathered other macaws that were hanging around the lake for some activities. Tiago organized a game of soccer with the macaws. After settling peace between the Scarlet and Blue Macaws, soccer was treated as a competitive, fun sport rather a way on settling disputes with land ownership.

Teams were set up by Bia based on her statistics from excessive research on every child's athletic ability. Once the teams were settled, Tiago led his team to go against a team led by another macaw from the Hyacinth Macaw tribe.

After the first half of the game, both team's scores were still 0 to 0. The two teams showed no signs of letting up as they went on into the second half. During the game, Tiago switched out with a bench player for a much needed break. He was later joined with his two siblings Bia and Carla along with Nicole and Rodrigo from the Scarlet Macaw tribe.

"Nice job on defense little brother!" Carla praising her brother, playfully bumping him with her body.

"Thanks sis!" Tiago replied proudly.

As the game continued, the five macaws continued chatting while watching the game. During the conversation, Rodrigo brought up the topic of Crexis. No sooner, the kids focus their conversation on him and their impressions.

"So, what do you guys think of that new guy Crexis?" Nicole asking the four macaws.

"I think he's cool! And awesome when he stood up to Brodus." Tiago beamed, remembering how Crexis showed big bad Brodus a thing or two on fighting.

"I agree with my brother. He showed that brute what for." Bia added.

"He sure did." Carla peeped in, slightly smiling.

"Ah, someone's still thinking of their dream boy." Tiago sneered, Nicole talon pumping Tiago's for the comment.

"Oh knock it off you two." Bia insisted.

"Besides, we don't think like that." Carla said in her defense. "He's just visiting until his dad finishes his business here. After that, we won't see him again."

"But doesn't that upset you?" Rodrigo asked.

"Of course not! He's been scaring us lately with his odd behavior since the attack." Carla retorted loudly. "Didn't you see it in his eyes? He was hiding something, I'm sure of it."

"Okay sis, you need to settle down." Bia suggested, trying her best to calm her fuming sister.

"Your right, sorry guys."

"No worries Carla." Nicole said, apologizing to her with a sincere look of concern. "What's your side of the story since that day?"

The three macaws explained what they remembered from what they believed happen when their hollow was invaded by some unknown stranger. According to Ray's claim, the attacker snuck on them easily using balls of moss filled with the chemicals Halothane and Ether, causing them to fall asleep, leaving Jewel alone to fend for herself. The adults didn't believe them since they didn't have evidence and decided to drop the case. But in recent events, Crexis has been acting suspiciously and never hangs around with them since. Nicole and Rodrigo were greatly concerned, and to the Blue Macaws relief, they believed their story.

"That jerk, he doesn't deserve to be forgiven!" Nicole growled.

"Hey, it's not his fault, he's a purple macaw. It's tough for anyone to fit in when you're new to the area." Rodrigo commented.

"But more importantly, he's been mistreated since arriving. We need to try better on making him feel comfortable." Bia stated.

"Agreed, that was wrong of Brodus to treat Crexis like that." Carla added.

"Alright, let's go find him then!" Tiago suggested, everyone else agreeing. In the middle of the game, the five macaws snuck out of the playing fields in hopes of searching for Crexis. Luckily for them, the macaws spot Crexis walking slowly into the jungle, alone.

"Yo Crexis!" Tiago shouted towards the purple macaw. But his attempt on getting Crexis's attention seemed to fail as he continued walking towards the jungle.

"Hey Crexis, what's wrong?" Bia asked, trying to place her wing on the purple macaw. The moment Bia laid her wing on Crexis, the purple macaw spun around and grabbed onto her wing with surprisingly strength.

"Don't touch me." Crexis threatened, releasing Bia's trembling wing.

"Hey, not cool!" Carla cried out, standing in front of Crexis. "What's been up with you lately? You're acting like some jerk lately!"

"Am I Carla? What about all those things you and the others think of me? That I couldn't be forgiven for my actions or the fact I'm an outsider?"

"What are you talking about?" Tiago asked.

"Shut it, I've had it with you Macaws. To think you guys were sincere with me, who to think Brodus was telling the truth all this time."

"Brodus? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Plenty if I must say. For how you guys were messing with my emotions since my stay, you all make me sick. Get away from me." Crexis threatened, turning away and started walking towards the jungle.

"Hey Crexis. Come on, tell us what's going on." Carla asked, trying desperately to get to the bottom of Crexis's anger. The second time he was touched, he resorted to drastic measures. He turned and shoved Carla, both macaws' eyes wide with horror.

"C-Crexis…why…"Carla whimpered.

"You no good-" Tiago started, he and Nicole approaching Crexis, but quickly backed away when the purple macaw flared his feathers, showing his rather intimidating physique.

"I trusted you three! Yet, you couldn't see any amount of goodness in me no matter how hard I tried to fit in! Just leave me alone!" Crexis cried, finally taking flight out of their sight in a fit of tears.

"Oh no, what now?" Rodrigo asked.

"Nicole, Rigo. Go find Brodus. We'll track him down." Carla stated, standing up with her eyes set to where Crexis flew. "Something's up with him and I'm getting to the bottom of this."

* * *

Crexis flew into his secret spot within the Amazon Jungle. Like always, when he was down and needed some alone time, he would go here. But unexpectantly, he heard the flutter of bat wings getting his attention. Crexis turned to find a concern Exsirec fluttering beside him. The bat sat beside him as he awaited for a greeting. Crexis wasted no time as he went straight into discussing what's on his mind.

On his way to meet up with Bia, Carla, and Tiago, Crexis watched from a distance of the art of soccer. He was amazed by the sport. Macaws flying around, stealing a ball from each other, the crowd cheering after scoring a goal, Crexis wanted to participate in the game. He made his way past the crowd of macaws and headed towards a makeshift bench where his three blue macaw friends along with the duo of Scarlet Macaws Nicole and Rodrigo sat on. As he made his way unseen, he heard them discussing all kinds of things, one being him as a topic.

Crexis listened on, and was horrified upon hearing statements like him being a jerk, shouldn't be forgiven, him being a purple macaw, mentioned to never be seen again. He couldn't take it as he realized Brodus was speaking the truth, his friends see very little in him. Angered, sadden, and beyond betrayed, Crexis slowly walked away from the playing field to meet up with Exsirec, only to hear his name being called by his so called friends.

"That's troubling. I didn't think they really would say those kind of things." Exsirec commented, appalled by the macaws' views of Crexis.

"It's true, I'm an outsider." Crexis sobbed, crying softly into his wings.

"Hey hey, don't say that. You're not the only one." Exsirec said in hopes of comforting Crexis. It worked as the Macaw looked up with tearful eyes. "Even my own tribe sees little in me. Only my Master Osmund sees potential in me."

"At least you have someone who cares for you. I don't anybody." Crexis stated.

"You're wrong, what about your father?"

Crexis never thought about it until the moment Exsirec mentioned his father Ray. It had to be true, Ray took care of him the moment he found him in that alleyway back in Rio. No one could show betrayal when they've dedicated their lives to you with protection, care, and love the day you met.

"Y-you're right Exsirec. My Dad still loves me. He always had."

"That's always true, your father is someone you could look to no matter how dark times are. You're fortunate to have a loving father, don't take that for granted."

"Thank you Exsirec, thank you for listening to me." Crexis beamed, hugging the bat despite the fact he was the enemy.

"Well now that's out of the way, let's talk about something else."

Throughout the evening, Crexis and the bat Exsirec shared pleasant conversations ranging to all kinds of topics. During one conversation, Crexis suggested the two play a game, a mock war between the bats and the macaws. Exsirec agreed as he started drawing out shapes and patterns on the dirt with a stick. Crexis used a stick to draw out the Blue Macaw territory and its defenses while Exsirec drew out the invading Majini Tribe. Both took turns on how they would attack, counter, and so forth. In the end, the war ended in a stalemate when both Crexis and Exsirec ran out of methods of winning.

Unknown to the two players, a trio of onlookers peered from a great distance into what was going on between Crexis and Exsirec. It was the Blue Macaws Bia, Carla, and Tiago.

"N-n-no…" Carla whimpered, her heart feeling like it shattered.

"He…he was…" Bia stuttered, shock beyond belief to see Crexis interacting with the enemy without a fight.

"It was him all along, he lied to us from the start." Tiago growled, feeling so angry, he was ready to pounce out and confront Crexis.

"We have to tell the others." Bia suggested.

"We shouldn't tell Ray though, that could break him." Carla stated, her siblings agreed. "Come on, let's find Mom and Dad."

* * *

Crexis thanked Exsirec for spending time with him and was prepared to take off back to the hollow to further appreciate his father, Ray. Exsirec however had one last statement to Crexis before the purple macaw took off.

"Before you return to the Blue Macaws, I want you to have something Crexis." Exsirec requested.

"Sure, what's up?" Crexis asked, standing beside the bat.

"Give this to your father, don't let you or anyone else read it."

"Okay." Crexis replied, taking hold of the paper. "Am I going to see you again?"

"That's another thing I would like to cover with you. After today, we can't see each other anymore."

"How come?"

"It's complicated, but let's just say it's a family issue. Don't worry, I promise we will see each other soon."

"Okay, take care then. See you again in the future!" Crexis shouted out before taking off back to the Gunderson hollow. Alone once again, Exsirec looked up after Crexis, a sense of anger welded in him as he headed towards the vacant hollow he uses as his hideout within the Macaw territory.

"See you again Crexis…in another life." Exsirec muttered as he rested along the base of the hollow.

"So how it go?" a voice asked within the hollow beside Exsirec.

"Dandy. The boy was foolish and showed me the layout of the Macaw's forest. We now have the advantage." Exsirec smiled, poking the side of his head, indicating he memorized the drawings in the dirt.

"Excellent. Lord Osmund has entrusted me, Master Majin to lead the charge." Majin sneered. "Tomorrow, it will be raining dead bodies and feathers when I'm through with those macaws."

"Good for you. Go ahead and rally up the tribe, I'll be heading off." Exsirec said, preparing to take off from the hollow.

"Where you heading off to?" Majin asked.

"Participating in a war isn't my kind of thing, only plotting."

"Ah, so the tactician role I suppose. Just as close as being the action!" Majin laughed, imagining what was going to be like once it was time to attack. "Tomorrow night, we shall attack! The macaws won't know what will hit them!"

* * *

**A/N: We are nearing the end folks! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Take care and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**

**Characters excluding Crexis, Exsirec, Ray, Brodus, Nicole, Rodrigo, Majin, and Solaris belong to Blue Sky Studios. Crexis belongs to Crexis the Purple Macaw. Nicole and Rodrigo belong to Karts of Sugar Rush. Exsirec, Ray, Brodusi, Majin, and Solaris belong to YootisPoshil.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Fatal Fugitives**

* * *

**Earlier…**

The trio of Bia, Carla, and Tiago once again find themselves searching for their missing friend Crexis. Aware what caused Crexis to act to out of line back at the lake, they quickly went on on the search in hopes of apologizing to the purple macaw for the earlier misunderstanding.

"Crexis!" Bia yelled into the foliage of the jungle.

"Yo Crexis, where you at?" Tiago called out, looking high and low for the purple macaw.

"Any luck guys?" Carla asked after flying back from searching for their friend from another part of the jungle. Both of her siblings shook their heads in disbelief, further worrying Carla for the troubled Crexis. "Ah man, why did I say those things about Crexis?"

"I mean, we sort of have that right since how since Crexis was acting odd lately. But it was wrong of us from the start to judge him." Tiago stated.

"For once little brother you actually sound like a mature and respectable bird." Bia joked.

"Hey!" Tiago cried. Carla couldn't help but giggle to her sister's humor. Jokes aside, Carla searched harder for Crexis. She had to clear the air between her siblings and Crexis in hopes of lifting the animosity during their guest's visit. Luckily for her, Crexis's voice was faintly heard behind a set of underbrush deeper in the Amazon Jungle.

The macaws flew to Crexis's voice with glee, only to freeze in utter shock upon meeting him at the clearing. There stood Crexis, having a conversation with a bat. They were unsure on what Crexis and the bat were talking about, but the dirt drawings on the ground showing the Blue Macaw Tribe's home layout was enough words to tell the three the possible truth behind the purple macaw's recent behavior, Crexis was the insider.

"N-n-no…" Carla whimpered, her heart feeling like it shattered to pieces.

"He…he was…" Bia stuttered, shock beyond belief to see Crexis interacting with the enemy without a fight.

"It was him all along, he lied to us from the start." Tiago growled. Feeling so angry, he was ready to pounce out and confront Crexis, but was restrained by his two older siblings.

"We have to tell the others." Bia suggested.

"We shouldn't tell Ray though, that could break him." Carla stated, her siblings agreed. "Come on, let's find Mom and Dad."

The children quickly and quietly flew home, not sure what to feel for Crexis's treacherous act. Bia and Tiago showed obvious signs of anger towards the purple macaw, but Carla was another story. As she flew, several tears escaped her eyes as she looked back towards the area Crexis was.

"I'm so sorry for saying all of that." Carla thought. "Perhaps you have that right…"

* * *

**The present…**

"Kids…say that again!?" Jewel demanded. She too was shock to hear what her kids recently discovered about Crexis's true motives.

"We saw Crexis discussing the layout of our home to a bat. We couldn't hear what he was saying to the bat." Carla admitted.

"This is bad. Bad to a whole new level." Jewel grumbled, angry and terrified now that the bats can invade the tribe's homeland at any angle with the tactical knowledge. "I have to tell your father and your grandfather about this. You three stay with your Aunt Mimi. And please STAY with her for the remainder of the day until this mess is sorted out." Jewel ordered, the three kids slowly nodding their heads in agreement. Jewel turned and flew off in search of the two macaws that desperately need to hear the news. Carla signs in disbelief, unsure if it was the right decision to tell her mother, indirectly everyone, that Crexis betrayed the tribe.

The same morning, Crexis meets up with his father Ray. Taking in a deep breath, Crexis walks towards his father who at the moment was preening himself alone on a nearby branch.

"Hey Dad." Crexis called out, unsurprisingly startling his father almost off the branch.

"Cripes Crex! You know you shouldn't sneak up on folks that are beautifying themselves!" Ray shouted, trying to regain his balance onto the branch.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear you said that." Crexis chuckled.

"Anyway, what's on your mind son?" Ray asked, calming himself to face his son. "You know, Blu and Jewel told me you're making their kids worry about you. What's up about that?"

"That's what I want to talk about." Crexis replied. Keeping his emotions in check, Crexis cleared his throat to reveal what has happened between him and the three Blue Macaws Bia, Carla, and Tiago. After finishing his story, Ray looked at him concerned and appalled for how the three kids treated Crexis.

"Are you certain you didn't mishear them?" Ray asked. Crexis shook his head before he broke down to tears. It was too much for both birds to bear, Crexis especially. Ray mentally noted he needed a good talk with Blu and Jewel. He knew Crexis wouldn't lie to him on something this serious.

"Dad, they were my friends. Why would they say things like that to me?" Crexis sobbed between intervals into Ray's wing.

"Now there Crex, there's always a reason. I'm certain we'll find it." Ray assured. "The kids would never say anything like that from my memory during my last visit."

"Maybe, but they did that behind my back." Crexis stated, trying to regain his composure. Ray had seen enough heart breaking from Crexis. It was time to take action and settle everything right.

"No more tears Crexis." Ray ordered, leaning down to wipe away his son's eyes. "We'll get to the bottom of this. I'll not stand behind the sidelines to have my son be a victim of gossip."

"Thanks Dad." Crexis said, hugging Ray as tightly as he can.

"Sure thing buddy." Ray replied, warmly returning his son's hug.

Crexis took in heart on what Exsirec mentioned on how lucky he had a caring Dad like Ray. The bat was right, his Dad was everything to him.

"Dad, if I were to tell you something really insane, would you believe me?" Crexis asked.

"That really depends on how insane I see it." Ray answered, releasing his son from the hug. "Now, what kind of mischief did you get into?"

"What if I told you that I ran into a Majini bat, and had a friendly conversation with him?"

"Come again?" Ray asked, blinking as if Crexis was joking.

"A few days ago, I ran into a bat named Exsirec. He saved me from Brodus and his gang."

"Now this is kinda hard to swallow for me. A bat, like a member from the Majini Tribe, saved you?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, that seems right." Crexis replied, laughing nervously on how his father was going to react.

"Crexis, you have any idea how lucky are you?" Ray cried. "Those bats are brutal and ruthless to any macaw, why would this guy show any mercy to you let alone save you!? How in heavens did you return unscathed!?"

"Exsirec is different to what the other macaws claimed! Maybe some of the bats are not as evil as Eduardo said. Exsirec was kind and concern for me." Crexis argued.

"I don't know what to believe." Ray growled, frustrated on what's going on. "This whole story is just as confusing the moment we laid talon in this jungle. Why did we come here again?"

"Because you said it will be good for me." Crexis replied.

"Note to self, take your son to the park, not the wild." Ray muttered. "Nevermind, we have to keep this between us. The macaws might take this the wrong way."

"Are we?" a voice bellowed from behind Ray and Crexis. The two birds spun around to find Eduardo, Blu and his family, several Blue Macaws, and Solaris accompanied by several other birds like Golden Conures and Parakeets.

"Please tell me you didn't hear all that?" Ray begged.

"We got most of it. But it's clear, your son is the Bats' spy." Eduardo stated.

"Whoa whoa, you crazy Eduardo!?" Ray cried. "My son is merely a child, how could someone like him conspire with the Majini Tribe?"

"I'm not too sure of myself, but I may have answer. Care to explain for me Blu?" Eduardo insisting his son-in-law to clear the air.

"Blu?" Ray asked, terrified what Blu may have to say.

"I'm sorry Ray, truly I am. We've looked more into the attack on Jewel. The intruder wasn't Majin, it was your son."

"That's absurd! Crexis wasn't at the hollow at the time! He was with some Gold and Blue Macaws!" Ray said in defense.

"I want to believe that, but Crexis's alibi is rather questionable. My children's friends Nicole and Rodrigo unintentionally did some investigating and learned the 'macaws' your son claimed to have hung out with were not even near our grounds. They were with Brodus at the lake. Witnesses there said Crexis was not in sight at the time."

"But even so, Crexis couldn't take on your kids and your wife at one time!" Ray protested.

"Now that's what I thought when Majin was our prime suspect. I studied the wounds and the moss you've found. Ray, please don't be upset when I tell you this: Crexis's prints were all over it." Blu admitted sadly.

"No…No this can't be right. Please tell me you didn't do this Crexis?" Ray asked, turning to his son.

"I wouldn't turn against the macaws! Why would I want to do that!?" Crexis pleaded. Ray looked really hard into Crexis's eyes. Despite the possible evidence pointing at his son, his eyes were sincere. He knew Crexis more than anyone in this jungle. His son wouldn't lie.

"Sorry Blu, my son didn't do it. It's Majin." Ray growled, standing protectively in front of Crexis.

"You heard Blu you crow, your son is guilty." Eduardo stated. He and several macaws from the troop slowly marched towards Ray and Crexis. "And if you won't believe the evidence, we questioned many members of my tribe and the others. Many to which have said they saw your son talking with a bat! Giving away our home layout and patrol placements, what more do you want Ray!?"

"That's merely speculation! My son may have talked to a bat, but it could be that they were simply chatting! Enough said." Ray stated.

"You can't vouch for Crexis when you weren't there Ray. Admit it Crexis, did you share anything to that bat about anything regarding my tribe?"

"I didn't! Maybe we played a game using your home in a drawing, but I don't remember the layout!" Crexis protested.

"Knowing your father, you're very observant and keen to your senses. You are capable of figuring out our strength and weaknesses from merely looking around during your stay here in our home?" Eduardo argued.

"Enough of this madness." Ray stated, placing Crexis on his shoulders. "You're wasting your time on my son when you should be getting ready for the Majini Tribe."

"Maybe, but I learned we also have a possible advantage over the Bats. Your son spoke with one of the Majini. He could possibly have knowledge on how the bats will be attacking us. We could use that info!" Eduardo mentioned.

"You keep my son out of this Eduardo!" Ray demanded.

"I can't, I'm sorry Ray. Think about it, your son could help us win this war. Please Ray, think about my tribe and the others. Many lives could be lost if the Majini Bats were to overwhelm us."

"Sorry Eduardo, but how you and your tribe are seeing things, you're the insane ones. I don't want part of this war. My son and I are leaving." Ray insisted, turning to take flight, only to bump into two burly Hyacinth Macaws.

"We can't allow that Ray." Eduardo apologized. "You have every right to be upset. I'm just trying to do what's best for my tribe."

"If that's so, there has to be another way on dealing this matter without involving my son! Don't hold this against me because your best friend happens to be with the enemy."

"Now you've crossed the line!" Eduardo roared, stomping closer to a defensive Ray. "Jorge is dead and has become a menace to us all! For what we know, Majin is a purple macaw, and he could with cahoots with your son! It's not a coincidence that a purple macaw is with the Majini Bat Tribe!"

"Maybe my son made a terrible mistake, but I still love him. If you want him, you have to get him through me!" Ray shouted, shoving aside the two macaws blocking him and taking off into the jungle with Crexis hanging onto him.

"After him!" Eduardo ordered, several macaws from each tribe giving chase to Ray and Crexis.

"Brother! Are you insane!?" Mimi cried. Even with all her might, her attempt to restrain the fuming Eduardo was futile.

"I can't risk having vital info get away with that traitor! He may be a mere boy, but I've seen what he's capable of. Blu, Roberto, with me. Our troop should have them flying West near the Starfruit Groves. We can flank Ray and Crexis there." Eduardo directed to the two Blue Macaws beside him.

"Understood." Roberto replied reluctantly. Blu nodded slowly, but every part of his body wanted out of this.

"I'm coming too Dad." Jewel insisted. Given the current situation, Eduardo needed all the help on getting Crexis. The leader agreed and the four macaws took off to apprehend the runaways Ray and Crexis.

* * *

With each second Ray sped and weaved past the vast trees of the Amazon Jungle, he could hear the sounds of his pursuers come closer to him and his son. He didn't know much of the jungle's layout and certainly was aware the denizens of the area had the tactical advantage. At this rate, he will be too tired to fly out with his son on his shoulders. On a good note, what the Amazon macaws didn't have was Ray's training during his days working alongside his brutal brother Kroh.

Knowing flying out was futile, Ray had to stand and reluctantly fight back the macaws he wanted to help thwart off the Majini Bats. Carefully landing in a hidden grove of fruit trees, Ray removed Crexis off his shoulders, looking sternly into his eyes as he caught his breath.

"Listen to me Crexis, I'll hold off the macaws while you fly back home. Don't look back for me, get back to Rio as fast as you can!" Ray ordered.

"No! I'm not leaving you behind! We'll fight them off together!" Crexis insisted, refusing to leave his father.

"This is no time to argue with me son! Get back to Rio and tell everything that happened here to Pedro and Nico!"

"The two friends of Blu?"

"Yes those two!"

"But what will happen to you?"

"Don't worry about me son. Stay with Nico and Pedro until I get back. I may be one bird, but it will take more than an army of natives to stop me." Ray assured his son.

"Okay. Please, please be careful Dad." Crexis pleaded as he embraced his father for possibly the last time.

"I will, now go!" Ray barked, turning around to confront the pursuing macaws. Crexis nodded and flew out of the jungle. He prayed a safe return for his father as he flew as fast as he could to safety.

Ray took in a deep breath as he spotted the oncoming horde of macaws. As one by one a macaw landed before him, Ray reviewed his training and fighting techniques he used during his past life. Ready, Ray braced himself for one brutal fight ahead.

"I hate that I have to do this." Ray groaned as the macaws surrounded him.

"Where's your son Ray!?" one macaw demanded from the group. The macaw stepped out, revealing to be the Scarlet Macaw's leader Felipe.

"Sorry Felipe, not going to tell you or your feathered bunch." Ray retorted, taking his fighting stance.

Felipe wasted no time and ordered the macaws to detain Ray. Three blue macaws dove in from above to strike at Ray, but the crow simply dodged and grabbed hold onto one of the attackers. He threw the macaw as hard as he could at the two other attackers, knocking them out from the avian projectile. A mix of Hyacinth and Scarlet Macaws landed and tried to attack Ray with their talons. Ray parried and strikes back harder with vicious counters to the offensive macaws. One macaw came from Ray's backside and grabbed hold of him with his strong wings. Ray lifted his head back as hard as he could. The sudden impact stunned the ambusher, giving Ray an opportunity to free himself from the macaw's grasp.

Several more macaws continued to attack Ray, but failed miserably due to Ray's unrivaling determination on protecting his son. Fatigue soon placed a role to Ray as the endless waves of macaws started to wear him down. Not a moment too soon, four macaws took hold of Ray's exhausted body. Barely any strength left, Ray feebly struggled in the macaws' grasp.

Eduardo accompanied with Roberto along with the couple of Blu and Jewel, their faces sadden to see Ray bringing harm to their people and the other tribes. To Ray's disbelief, he spotted Crexis being restrained by two Blue Spix Macaws beside Jewel and Eduardo.

"Darnit Crexis, how did you get caught!?" Ray thought angrily.

"It's over Ray. Please, I wish it didn't have to come to this Ray." Blu apologized, trying his best to calm Ray.

"You're vastly smarter than these savages around us! Can't you see the madness in all of this!?" Ray cried.

"I've seen plenty of it Ray. Please forgive me, we have to do what's best for the many, not the few." Blu confessed, pulling out a piece from his trusty fanny pack. To Ray's horror, it was the same Moss that held the Halothane from Jewel's attacker. "You have to be put to sleep for now. You're a danger to the tribes and your son.

"Please Blu, you can't…" Ray begged, but his words were lost when Blu shoved the substance into Ray's beak. Seconds later, Ray fell into the abyss of slumber.

"Lock up Ray in the Human outpost cage. You two, bring Crexis back to my hollow." Eduardo ordered his tribe. The macaw complied and set off to perform their duties. As the dust settled, Blu and Jewel were left alone in the clearing. Their minds were clouded with confusion on what transpired. But amongst the confusion, the voice of reason in the form of Solaris appears. The ftwo Blue Macaws turn to meet the Secretary Bird as she lands in front of the family. Her gaze was calm, but firm as she focused her sight on Blu.

"Mistress Solaris!" Blu cried, bowing down in respect to the leader of the tribes.

"No need for that Blu. We are in a crisis." Solaris trailed as she scanned the foliage of the jungle."

"You two, please help me. Our tribes are in disarray and we have no preparation for the upcoming war against Majin and the Bats. I witnessed everything and I smell foul play. Your friends Ray and Crexis seem sincere in their pleas. I wish to dive deeper for the truth. Are you two willing to break your Patriarch's orders to seek the answers?" Solaris asked.

"If it clears all this mess, we are willing." Blu answered.

"Thank you. I only wish Eduardo and the other tribes could see it like you Blu. You are truly the most unique macaw I've seen during my stay." Solaris commented.

"I'm flattered my lady." Blu chuckled nervously, honored to hear that from the esteemed leader of all the tribes.

"I may be the head of our tribes, but even I have no power on the decisions of the whole. But I do know this could be a determining factor of swaying the claim of treason away from your friend Crexis." Solaris said as she handed Blu a small parchment of paper.

"What's this?" Blu asked as he took hold of the paper.

"Your friend Crexis said it was important to him and he needed to give it to his father. He dropped it when he was captured." Solaris answered. Blu nodded as he unfolded the paper. To his surprise, everything was written in clear English, like written by a human. Blu studied the paper from top to bottom. The print was faded, but on the top had two sets of text he could decipher."

"What does it say honey?" Jewel asked.

"For the eyes of the one named Ray only. The U-3 Project." Blu read to Jewel.

"What's U-3?" Jewel asked.

"Not sure, but looks like we're going have to ask Ray." Blu suggested.

"And how you suppose we're going to do that when my Dad has the tribes flying all over the place?"

"Not sure. My guess is that we're just going to have to wing it during the rescue, no pun intended." Blu stated, Solaris and Jewel groaning for the uncalled joke.

* * *

**A/N: A few more chapters to go for the epic conclusion for this series! What do you think of the tension? I find it ever so intense when I've written this. On another note, I do wish to address something important.**

**It seemed the recent attention of these Rio haters has spurred writers to act by posting their thoughts. Every post I've read have valid points, but doesn't that actually increase the hate posts instead of limiting it? In my opinion, raising the alert like this will only anger the haters and force them to continue writing the annoying posts on everyone's story. I won't stop you from posting your thoughts, but I believe to limit the hate posts, we should simply ignore the haters. If we do that, the spammers won't get the attention and they will eventually wallow down a pointless search for attention in the lost archives of the internet.**

**But yeah, I hope you've enjoyed the story and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**

**Characters excluding Crexis, Exsirec, Ray, Brodus, Nicole, Rodrigo, Majin, and Solaris belong to Blue Sky Studios. Crexis belongs to Crexis the Purple Macaw. Nicole and Rodrigo belong to Karts of Sugar Rush. Exsirec, Ray, Brodus, Majin, and Solaris belong to YootisPoshil.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch. 16: The Origins of the U-3 Project**

**A/N: Sorry folks for not posting anything for awhile. Nevertheless, here we are with a new chapter. And finally the answers the folks who sought for regarding the U-3 Serum, I present to you: Chapter 16. I apologize for this chapter being rather short. Consider it just an info, filler-like chapter. The next one will be up this coming Saturday or Sunday as we're rounding the corner to the end.**

* * *

Blu, Jewel, and Solaris zipped past the lust jungle of the Amazon as fast as they could, knowing there wasn't much time before the imminent fight with the Majini Bat Tribe. Arriving at the Ranger's Post near the edge of the Jungle, Solaris ordered the Blue Spix Macaws guarding Ray's cage to step down from their duty. The guards complied and stepped aside for the three birds to confront the imprisoned Ray.

The three birds peered into the cage and spotted Ray bounded to the bars of the man-made cage. Blu recalled Eduardo taking lessons from him about the security of cages. He regretted teaching Eduardo everything he knew to make Ray's chances of escaping the cage at his own will would be close to zero percent from the amount of restraints binding Ray.

"Hey, hey Ray!" Blu whispered to the battle worn crow. Ray heard Blu's call, raising his head up slowly from his cage. Blu and Jewel mumbled in shock to the damage the macaws did to Ray. His body was covered with wounds that looked like scratches from macaw talons as several sections of his body were missing feathers, replaced with crude bandaging. In short, Ray was a mess.

"Perfect timing guys." Ray groaned pleasantly, trying to force a smile. "If you come to rescue me, please scratch my beak first. This rope doesn't make it easy." The crow joked while feebly moving around his bindings.

Solaris ordered the macaws to release Ray, to which the macaws agreed despite going against their Blue Macaw leader. Once freed, Blu and Jewel supported Ray to his feet as he tried to regain his strength.

"Take it easy Ray, you need to conserve your energy." Jewel urged as Ray tried to get his wings in motion for flight.

"I can't rest now Jewel, who knows what torture your Dad has in store for my son." Ray insisted.

"Don't worry Ray. My brother doesn't go to that extent." A voice interrupted the group. The four birds turn to face Aunt Mimi accompanied with Blu and Jewel's kids Carla, Bia, and Tiago.

"Kids." Jewel said sternly. "I said to stay at the hollow no matter what!"

"You said to stay with Aunt Mimi. And here we are with Aunt Mimi." Bia replied snidely.

"Are you trying to smartmouth me young lady?"

"Now is not the time for that Jewel. Mimi, what do you mean about Eduardo? What has he done to Crexis?" Ray demanded.

"Crexis's being held at Eduardo's hollow as we speak. My brother believes your son holds vital information on the Majini Tribe. He interrogates his victims with care mind you. As for now, Crexis is safe until he fesses up something." Mimi informed.

"That's ridiculous! My son has nothing about the Bats!"

"I absolutely agree with you there Ray. What child could know anything about the Majini? But then again, my brother is rather stubborn and doesn't think rationally like we do."

"If it involves danger for the tribe, I think Dad doesn't think rationally at all." Jewel added.

"Doesn't matter, I'm getting back my son whether if I have to pry him off Eduardo's talons, alive or dead." Ray stated as he shoved past the Blue Macaws.

"Whoa hold up man!" Blu cried out, stepping in front of the fuming crow. "I think we have a solution on clearing your son's name and this whole mess without breaking out fisticuffs!"

"Enlighten me Blu."

"Before we headed over to rescue you, Solaris got this note from your son before he was sent to Eduardo's hollow. It may hold some answers."

Ray gazed onto the crumbled paper in Blu's wing with displeasure. Despite the dire situation, anything on finding answers will do no matter the shape and size. After taking hold of the paper from Blu, Ray skimmed his eyes across the text. The moment he read the bold text of "**The U-3** **Project**," the crow slowly collapsed down on the verge of shock.

"I dare ask, what was on that paper?" Blu asked nervously.

"The U-3 Project, what does it have to do with anything?" Ray muttered.

"U-3? What is the U-3 Project?" Bia asked.

"Something I wish of forgotten the moment I was involved in it. Hm...where to start, about 10 years ago…"

* * *

_Back when my brother and I used to work for Migal, Kroh and I were assigned to help handle some cargo that needed to be delivered personally to a Russian Facility called U-Gen-Research, or the UGR, a small company developing unique medications and treatment for animals that have physical disabilities and limitations._

_The cargo we held was nothing but a small box carrying a simple snail. We didn't know the significance behind the snail, Kroh and I were instructed by Migal that International airlines could damage the package; therefore it was entrusted to our care. We didn't argue and followed our orders._

_Arriving in the cold front of Russian, we delivered the snail and were on our way back home, or so I thought. Kroh's curiosity piqued as the scientists carried the snail deeper into one of the research buildings. We (me reluctantly as well) both followed the human scientists to a small lab filled with caged animals and cabinets of strange vials. One of the humans laid the snail onto a steel table for examination. The second human went to one of the cabinet to grab one of the vials. He filled the contents of the vial into a syringe and injected the substance into the snail._

_And something far unexpected occurred before our eyes._

_The snail's shell exploded as it's body enlarge with startling speed. The body of the snail warped in shape as it grew a thick, scaly hide and the eyes caved in. To our astonishment, the humans transformed the snail to a baby alligator, teeth and all._

_A part of my mind urged me to stay and watch the humans experiment their medicine, but the other half was far too disgusted by the idea of humans changing animals into something else._

_That's until we saw the next batch of test subjects. Three birds, caged and chained. Two of them being Blue Spix Macaws while the other one was a small, young Secretary Bird._

_The next instant, it was like seeing a horror film._

_The humans went toward the birds and broke their wings. It was too horrifying for my brother and I to watch as we heard their cries of pain echoing the room. We couldn't stay any longer and flew out of the lab without haste. I turned back to see the snake being dropped into the birds' cage, the slithering reptile making his way to his three prone victims with dripping fangs._

_Kroh and I got lost during our panic. After calming our systems, we stumbled into another room of test subjects. All I could remember were the test subjects being covered by bed linens of some sort, each with a tag with some kind of text. It didn't matter as we eventually escaped through an open window and back home._

* * *

"Oh my…" Mimi gasped to Ray's story.

"How terrifying." Blu added.

"Indeed it was my friends. But this paper didn't seem to help on anything to how it could clear my son's crimes to which he never committed." Ray stated.

"Have you tried looking on the back of it as well?" Solaris asked as she made her way to the group. "There seems to be more writing on the back."

"You're right Ms Solaris." Ray responded, glancing on the backside of the paper. He skimmed his eyes across the text. Trying his best to make out the barely legible writing, he read: "**M**ajini Trib**E**…being **SET** up..time. Tomorrow night, opportunity. **T**he chanc**E**…to fight back for…m**A**caws…**P**lausible. A great f**O**e a**M**ong the tribe carries the Majini's true power. Aim for eyes…disorder and retreat...bats susceptible. Check the purple one's neck…passage to the Full Circle of the Project. Scrambled."

"That barely made any sense!" Tiago cried out. Everyone else agreed to the young macaw to the cryptic message, it wasn't close to helping Crexis. Ray continued muttering to himself as he reread the message over and over. Until a spark of interest struck the crow, hope emerged for the group.

"Actually, we got our proof! And even better, I got an idea!" Ray beamed. "Blu, take Jewel, Mimi, and the kids back to the Huo Root Grove and make as many of those Painball Weapons like you made a few days ago."

"And how does that help exactly?" Blu asked.

"Don't question, the Majini are going to be here tomorrow night. Solaris, please come with me. Shake a wing Blu! There's a way to avoid a war with the Majini afterall!"

"But-" Blu started before Ray and Solaris took off back to the Blue Macaw territory.

"He was very vague to us on his plan." Jewel noted.

"No kidding dear. I just hope Ray knows what he's doing." Blu commented. With no time to ponder, Blu led his group back to the Blue Spix Macaw grove to assemble his crude toys of berry flinging might.

* * *

**Characters excluding Crexis, Exsirec, Ray, Kroh, Brodus, Nicole, Rodrigo, Majin, and Solaris belong to Blue Sky Studios. Crexis belongs to Crexis the Purple Macaw. Nicole and Rodrigo belong to Karts of Sugar Rush. Exsirec, Ray, Kroh, Brodus, Majin, and Solaris belong to YootisPoshil.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch.17 U-3 With Me?**

**A/N: And here we are again. Consider this a follow up from the last chapter. The next one will be a dozy as it will contain the epic climax you folks were waiting for (hopefully). Other news, since Halloween is approaching, it seems appropriate to write a Halloween theme chapter for the Rio Franchise yes? Guess it's time to head back to the LS series, something I must apologize for neglecting for about a month. The next update for the LS series will be a Halloween themed story that I can't confirm when it will be up. I do wish to ask for some suggestions for it as my mind is drawing blanks for it. Just remember try to keep the material PGish. With that said, onto the chapter!-Poshil**

* * *

Afternoon led to night as Blu led his group on making his makeshift weapons for firing berries. Despite their best efforts, they were all exhausted both physically and on the materials Blu needed to create his weapons.

"Ah man, this is going to disappoint Ray." Blu moaned as he peered at the pile of weapons he and his family created.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up so much dear." Jewel comforted as she rested her wing over Blu's shoulder. "You've tried nevertheless. I'm certain Ray will think the same." Before Blu could say anything else, Mimi rushes in frantically almost out of breath.

"Blu, Jewel, kids! Things are about to get ugly, you got to get to Eduardo's hollow!" Mimi urged the group. Blu nodded and led his family to the hollow in hopes of extinguishing the situation before it goes for the worst.

"Look old man! I don't anything about the Majini. I just talked with one bat, that's it!" Crexis shouted at Eduardo and his troop of macaws.

After confronting and dealing with Ray, Eduardo had Crexis escorted to his hollow for questioning. He ordered his men to tie up Crexis against the base of his hollow to ensure no escape of distraction during the interrogation. To his annoyance, Crexis hasn't confessed anything on the Majinis' plans of attack.

"I'm not going to ask again, tell me what you know about Exsirec and how the Majini Bats are going to attack us!" Eduardo ordered.

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything!" Crexis protested.

"You spoke with one of the Majinis' higher ups, Exsirec. I'm no stranger when it comes to knowledge of those bats. For what we know already, Exsirec has served Osmund and led the Bats for quite some time. I'm very certain Exsirec didn't come up to you for a simple chat."

"If you are so eager on getting more info Eduardo, why don't you speak to Exsirec yourself instead of me?" Crexis asked angrily.

"Because that idea could possibly lure me into an obvious trap conducted by either you or Exsirec. So no, I'm quite content on probing you for information." Eduardo replied.

With no luck of getting what knowledge Crexis holds, Eduardo resorted to tactics he rarely used, threatening.

"Since you're not cooperating with me boy, maybe your father may have something to say if he's involved with your plot against my people." Eduardo sneered.

"As if old man! My Dad isn't going to break easily, let alone tell anything close to the truth when we don't have anything close from it to begin with!" Crexis spat onto Eduardo.

"I know he wouldn't. But I wonder about something, could you be as strong as him when you face the terror of torture?" Eduardo threatened.

"W-what do you mean?" Crexis trembled on what Eduardo was planning next.

"You seem strong boy, I'm sure you wouldn't mind me slowly plucking your father's feathers one by one in front of you, then perhaps each of his talons. Oh what devilish things I shall do." Eduardo laughed.

"You wouldn't!" the purple macaw cried out.

"You're trying my patience, tell me what I want!"

"I'm telling you, I don't know! Please! Leave my Dad out of this!" Crexis begged.

"Enough of this!" a voice bellowed behind Eduardo. The two macaws peered to where the voice originated. There stood Ray alongside with Roberto and Solaris.

"Ray!? How did you escape? And Roberto! What is the meaning of this!?" Eduardo demanded.

"Simple really, you have crossed the line Eduardo!" Ray stated. "Crexis is innocent and we have valid proof!"

"We? What is this 'we' when my tribe and family cracked this case already! Blu confirmed everything pointing to that thing you call your son!"

"Eduardo, you got to calm down and think this through! You were about to hurt someone in front of a child, how is that going to solve anything?" Roberto stated.

"My methods will get what we need to survive, that's what matters." Eduardo argued.

"I will not tolerate this Eduardo." Solaris intervened as she stepped into the hollow and shoved aside Eduardo against a wall with surprising strength. "I can't watch you harm a boy for the possibility of getting something we don't know if we could benefit. If you won't listen to your leader, maybe you will listen to your family."

"What?" Eduardo asked. Not a moment too soon, Blu along with Jewel and his family flies in and land beside the fuming Eduardo.

"Dad." Blu said as he landed in the hollow. "I know it seems like Crexis is being at fault here, but I'm starting to believe he was being framed by someone. Before you separated Ray and Crexis, Crexis had in possession of a note from an unknown source." Blu went on as he turned to Crexis. "If I may ask, whom did you receive it from Crexis?"

"Exsirec, I got it from Exsirec Mr. Blu." Crexis answered.

"And based on what Ray knows regarding this U-3 Project note, Exsirec is actually the one that is the insider, the traitor to the Majini."

"Traitor? Note? What are you talking about?" Eduardo demanded.

"Exsirec has given us the Majini Bats' weaknesses and plans of attack on this piece of paper! This is our answers to this whole mess! Crexis is innocent." Blu said. He had Ray reread it as it left Eduardo dumbfounded on new set of evidence.

Eduardo growled in anger as it was nearly impossible for him to take in the news. He didn't know if this note could be the truth or a trick from Exsirec to drop his guard. Before he could conclude his answer, he felt his sister's wing rest on his shoulder. He turned to face Mimi's gentle eyes as she tried to calm his state of mind with words of comfort. Despite his protests, his anger calmed a bit as a sense of little hope emerged from all of the chaos.

Reluctantly, Eduardo agreed to Blu's claim as it was better to go on than trying to force the info out of a child. He slowly walked to Crexis and undid his bindings before passing his family towards the exit of the hollow.

"Blu." Eduardo muttered back, getting the attention of Blu. "If our trust in Exsirec leads our people to the end of our freedom, it's on you." He growled before taking off into the jungle.

"Yeesh." Blu shivered from Eduardo's warning.

"Don't worry about him, he just needs a moment to cool off." Mimi addressed to the group. "It might be best for us to give some time to those two as well." She suggested, darting her eyes to Ray and Crexis as the two birds embraced tightly from the ordeals he endure this following afternoon. Blu and Jewel ushered the group out of the hollow to allow Crexis and Ray a moment.

No words were needed as Crexis cried into Ray's wings. The crow couldn't speak as he was overjoyed to see Crexis unharmed and clear of his accusation of being an insider to the Blue Macaws. Now with proof from Exsirec of being the insider and a chance to fight back at the Majini, an opportunity to clean up this mess glimmered like the present moon gazing upon them.

"Crex, listen to me." Ray said as the purple Macaw looked up. "We may be in the clear now, but we're far from safe. A war with the Majini is going to happen. I may be asking for too much, but I want you to take me to this Exsirec tomorrow morning to confirm Blu's theory. Can you do that?"

"I don't know, but I will try whatever I can father." Crexis answered.

"Thanks. And don't feel ashamed if you can't. That note alone is just enough to get us through. But it's best to hear it from Exsirec myself than read it from print."

"True that."

Ray hugged Crexis for the last time before glancing outside to spot the glimmering shine of the rising moon. His mind and body was tired beyond belief from this day, he wanted to go to sleep so badly. As he led Crexis out back to Blu's hollow, he spots a hint of blue peeking from the corner of the hollow's entrance. The shine of green eyes confirmed the spy being young Carla, Crexis's first true friend.

"Son, I'll be heading to bed. You should do the same after you finish talking with her." Ray directed Crexis to the heart of Eduardo's hollow.

"After talking with who?" Crexis asked.

"You'll find out, good night son." Ray smiled and patted Crexis's head as he flew out of the hollow.

Crexis wasn't sure what his father was trying to tell him, but the soft sound of talons landing beside him confirmed what Ray meant. There stood the Blue Spix Macaw Carla, her eyes darting down in shame.

"Carla…" Crexis muttered, unsure what to feel about her after what he and Ray had to endure.

"Crexis." Carla started, racing forward and embracing Crexis suddenly. She broke down into tears in front of Crexis, something the purple macaw has never seen coming from Carla.

"C-C-Carla!? You okay?" Crexis gasped as he tried to hold onto the trembling Carla.

"I'm so sorry for everything." Carla apologized. "I shouldn't have told everyone the rumors."

"Rumors?"

"After I saw you talking with that bat, I thought you were the insider. But I was wrong to assume that to you were working with the Majini Bats. Not only that, I've been completely inconsiderate to your feelings for the past few days, Crexis. I judged you when I shouldn't and didn't respect your privacy. I hope you could forgive me and my siblings."

"Carla, I forgive you without a shadow of a doubt." Crexis assured. "Even when you assumed me being an insider, I felt you still held doubt for that and still believed what little amount of good was in me. I wish to thank you for being honest with me. You have nothing to fret about."

"You shouldn't say that about yourself Crexis. You're just as good as your father, kind and gentle to everyone you meet despite being different."

"I wouldn't say gentle, my dad and I are kind of a little...unstable on violence." Crexis chuckled. Carla nodded and laughed along to the remark despite it being belittling. But Crexis showed no care as he continued embracing Carla around her body. "You know, you're quite soft Carla. In a lovely way of course."

"Ah thanks." Carla giggled. "You're not as bad yourself as well."

Crexis smiled and out of nowhere, he leaned in slowly towards Carla's beak. She too did the same as both macaws connected their beaks for a passionate, slow kiss. The two macaws broke away as they stared into each other's eyes muttering: "I love you." Nothing else needed to be said as the two macaws flew out, nuzzling against each other for warmth and comfort on the way back to Carla's hollow for much needed rest.

For Crexis, he believed Carla was the one.

* * *

Ray watched from a distance as the new young couple took off back to Blu's hollow. He smirked and felt proud for Crexis to finally find a love interest. At the same time, he felt sad as this may lead his son on staying in the Amazon for a much longer period of time. He casted away his thoughts as he followed the two lovebirds back home for bed.

Unknown to the three birds, the Majini Bat Exsirec watches the departing birds from a safe distance. He nodded and turned to meet with a shadowed figure leaning at the base of a nearby tree.

"So tomorrow morning is it?" the mysterious figure asked, the tone belonging to a female.

"Seems that way. What those two will learn may lead to the events I predicted. But at least it will stay on course of my original plan. Besides, the pieces are in place like I said. I do pray the Blue Macaws can thwart the Majini Bats." Exsirec responded, taking hold of a tree branch with his claws. Not a moment too soon, he swung himself upside down as he prepared to sleep.

"Exsirec, you have nothing to fear. Blu, Eduardo, and the rest of the Blue Macaw tribe are more than capable of handling Majin and his goons." The figure stated.

"It's not the bats I'm worried about, Majin is really what I'm concerned for. Osmund has poisoned his mind and body far beyond my control. At this rate, he will return to his original state after the admission of the first dose of U-3."

"But that means-" the figure gasped.

"Indeed. It will all happen again a decade ago back at the UGR facility. Majin will be far too dangerous to be stopped."

"I can't stand by the sidelines like this! Eduardo and Blu are going to be killed!" The figure cried out as she flew toward the Blue Macaw territory.

"No!" Exsirec intervened, blocking the figure on moving forward. "This must play out or everything will be for naught! We can't allow the existence of this vile serum to prolong any longer. Tomorrow is the day we will erase the mistakes man has done on creating the U-3 Project."

"You're right." The female figure apologized reluctantly. "Just please, make sure no harm comes to my people. I love them all too dearly for me to be resorting to this kind of action to bring peace for our sakes."

"I ensure you no harm should befall them as long everything sticks to the course. I wouldn't have gone great lengths of planning this to fail right?" Exsirec said.

"Indeed." The female figure replied. She prepared to depart when Exsirec called out one last ime.

"Before you leave my lady, I want to thank you for keeping faith in me and the Majini. I knew that only you could see good in the Bats despite all that was being said."

"Not a problem Exsirec. I only strive to bring peace amongst everyone in this jungle. Just choose your words carefully when you confront Ray and Crexis tomorrow."

"You have my word. It's best you head back to the Macaws before we get spotted by Eduardo's patrols."

"Sure thing." The figure replied as she turned to fly toward her destination. "And Exsirec. Once again, thank you again for saving me from the UCR."

"Of course Mistress Solaris. I couldn't watch an innocent life end to the likes of human experimentation. Now go, we must prepare for the day the Winds of Madness avert to the Gale of peace once again."

* * *

**A/N: I bet you didn't expect that kind of ending? Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and take care!- Poshil**

**Characters excluding Crexis, Exsirec, Ray, Kroh, Brodus, Nicole, Rodrigo, Majin, and Solaris belong to Blue Sky Studios. Crexis belongs to Crexis the Purple Macaw. Nicole and Rodrigo belong to Karts of Sugar Rush. Exsirec, Ray, Kroh, Brodus, Majin, and Solaris belong to YootisPoshil.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Malicious Blight Part 1**

* * *

_It was hopeless. I couldn't escape in time before the humans captured me. I'm scared Mom, scared of what is going to happen next. Will I ever see you again? I feebly fell into tears as the dark thoughts of the thought of seeing my beloved family is nothing but a pipe dream. Amidst my sorrow, I felt a lone wing much larger than me being placed on my shoulder, breaking my trail of thought as I refocus on the stranger._

_I gazed up to meet a pair of hazel brown eyes belonging to species of Macaw I've never seen before. The macaw from top to bottom was covered in blue feathers, something almost out of a sci fi movie. Whoever it was, the macaw reminded me of my mother for her gentle gaze._

_"__Young girl, why are you frightened?" the macaw asked with a female voice._

_"__I'm scared because I'll never be able to see my mother again." I responded through my sobbing._

_"__Now now missy, there's no need to feel so down." Another voice interrupted, belonging to a male figure. Enter a second macaw just as blue as the female macaw that first approached me. This macaw however had teal eyes and darker blue feathers combined with an impressive build._

_"__Times are dark, I can't disagree with you there young one. But you should always hold onto hope in any dire moment or it will cloud your better judgment." The male continued._

_"__But we're trapped in this metal cage!" I protested as I lifted my small wing in a pointing manner towards the steel prison that made freedom seem like a distant dream._

_"__Maybe, but the humans didn't take account about what they put in this cage." The female added, tapping confidently on her side of her head. "They made a grave mistake of keeping my husband and I together."_

_"__Mistake?" I asked._

_"__I overheard the humans do routine checks on their captives, both visual __**and**__ physical assessments." The male replied. "That's our ticket out of here."_

_"__So when the humans come to check on our physical wellness, they have to open the cage to assess us." The female added. "And that's where we make a break for it."_

_"__But wouldn't the humans just slam the cage door on us the moment we try to escape?" I argued._

_"__And that's when I have this." The male replied happily, revealing some odd mechanism bind in vines and timber. "The moment the humans open our cage, they are in for a nasty surprise." The male macaw sneered proudly._

_It was that moment I felt what the two macaws were trying to address to me…hope. Hope, something great to hold onto in dark times such as right now. At least it was better than holding onto doubt._

_"__Well now that we got our plan, why don't you introduce yourself little one?" The male macaw asked._

_"__My name's Solaris the Secretary Bird, just Solaris is fine." I replied._

_"__What a lovely name." The female macaw commented. "You may call me Sera. And this big fella is Atticus, my husband."_

_"__Pleasure's mine Miss Solaris." Atticus the male blue macaw bowed._

_"__So…" I started. "How did you two end up in here?"_

_"__My wife and I were just enjoying our stay in Rio, Brazil. We wanted to start a family and by the blessings above, we received our first child."_

_"__Sadly he's alone somewhere back home. But I believe we will see him, and he will wake up like we were just there all the time." Sera smiled._

_"__Yeah, our boy tends to be a heavy sleeper, considering he's still in his egg." Atticus chuckled._

_I couldn't help but giggle to the joke. I thanked the lords above for leaving me imprisoned with two wonderful macaws._

_"__I do wish to get to meet him."_

_"__Oh you will Solaris, once he hatches and when we get out of this joint." Atticus stated. "And that time may be now…"_

_Like on cue, the sound of large footsteps entered the room where our cage was situated. A large man in a white lab coat approaches us with a plain expression and several strange instruments in his hands. I braced myself ready as Atticus and Sera readied themselves to initiate our great escape. As I opened my small wings for flight, the man dropped some kind of capsule into our cage. A great puff of purple smoke escaped from the capsule, and a searing pain scorched my throat. _

_I noticed Atticus and Sera feeling my pain as they rolled over in pain, coughing out the strange substance. Before I could refocus my thoughts, I felt the man taking hold of my body. I was too weak from the smoke to struggle as the man examined my features with such a terrifying gaze. Before I could protest, another searing sense of pain engulfed my body, far beyond what I experienced from the purple smoke. _

_I looked down, and almost vomited my insides._

_The man broke my wing._

_The distorted and unnatural formation of my wing was too painful both mentally and physically to look at as I curdled up in pain. The same thing happened to my two cellmates as their wings were snapped by the man. Their screams were too horrifying to forget._

_Why? Why would he do that?_

_And then it struck me. Fighting back the pain, I reoriented myself to hear the thump of another object dropped inside our cage. I gazed up to meet face to face to a large reptile slithering closer to me with dripping fangs._

_Guess there's no hope after all. I will miss you Mom._

* * *

The dawn of a new day shines onto the vast Amazon Jungle once more. However, the pleasant warmth the new day may hold, there's not a moment to waste. Every macaw living amongst the trees were vigorously preparing for the upcoming battle with the dreaded Majini Bat tribe. Blu rushed a quick tutorial on how to use his creative weapons that were once used for child's play. Turns out, the devices are now quite effective weapons that may sway the favor in the macaws.

Even with few weapons manufactured, Blu along with a handful of talented macaws will suffice for an ambush group. Roberto along with Eduardo and Jewel will lead another group of macaws for the head on combat.

Now that all the training and preparation has been accounted for, Eduardo went on setting up patrol groups around the perimeter of their home until dusk falls upon them for the impediment battle with Osmund and the Majini Bats.

Ray watches on as Blue, Scarlet, Yellow, and all kinds of macaws flew left and right preparing for battle, almost humorous for Ray to watch such frantic motions from every macaw. Then again, they were dealing with a formidable foe, he shouldn't blame them for it. Letting out a sign, he turned towards Blu and Jewel's hollow to spot the four children sleeping pleasantly in the occupied nests dwelling in the hollow.

Amongst the children, Ray spots his son nestling next to Blu's oldest daughter Carla, a small smile emerging his beak. In his musings, a flutter of wings interrupted his thoughts and he focuses on the sound belonging to the Council's leader Solaris.

"Good morning Ray the Crow." Solaris greeted as landed beside Ray with a warm and pleasant aroma.

"Good day to you Mistress Solaris." Ray replied and bowed in respect. "Everything okay on your end?"

"All is good. My people are working hard and I'm glad they had a change of heart for your son Crexis."

"Me too." Ray commented, gazing onto the sleeping form of Crexis. "Miss Solaris, may I ask for a favor?"

"Sure Ray, what will it be?"

"I want you to stay and watch over Crexis for the time being while I'm gone. I know both my son and I were supposed to meet this Exsirec fellow, but I can't take any chances if this guy is going to go against what he claims on being our ally. Worst case, I might not return if this is a set up."

"I was actually going to mention that. I hope your son is going to be okay with your decision."

"He won't. But just let him know I'm doing this for his safety."

"Okay Ray, anything else you wish from me?"

"Where did Exsirec said to meet him?"

"According to what your son claims, meet him near the hidden grove by the lake our tribes usually congregate on a pleasant day."

"Perfect." Ray smiled, taking one last glance at his son before departing. "Remember Solaris, make sure he doesn't pursue me. Get Mimi or someone else to help you if needed. And give this to him when you have the chance." Ray said, handing Solaris a small, black pendent shaped of a small crow.

"Of course. Be careful." Solaris replied, taking hold of Ray's parting gift for his son.

"I will." Ray waved back and flew out of the hollow to his destination.

As Ray flew off to the meeting with the enigmatic Exsirec, Solaris lets out a sign as she recalled the sadden look in his face.

"You saw your son's mark have you Ray? I'm deeply sorry for involving you and your son in my mess. I ensure you, Exsirec and I are here to stop this."

* * *

Deep in the caverns of the Forgotten Mines, thousands of bats roared in excitement as the anticipation for the battle with macaws fueled their bodies. Before them standing in the center of the crowd was Majin the Purple Macaw. Beside Majin is the mysterious leader of the tribe, Lord Osmund.

"My beloved tribe!" Osmund the leader cried out. "Today marks the start of a new era, the fall of the macaws, and a bright future for us all! Let us rewrite history for the wrongs the macaws have wrought on us! Let's paint the trees in crimson of their sins in battle!"

The speech was motivating as each bat shouted Osmund's name over and over. The leader turned to his cohort Majin as he bowed in respect from his gaze.

"Majin, lead our people to the new world order. Let none of these macaws see another day."

"By your command." Majin smiled evilly, trying to contain his joy for the bloodbath he will bring to the Blue Spix Macaw tribe. "My brothers! Let us fly!"

As commanded, Majin and the entire Majini tribe soared off to the Brazilian Nut Groves to settle the account. With his tribe gone, Osmund departs into another cavern of the mines, a wicked smile grinning across his fangs.

"Such foolish creatures they made to be. But I do wish you the best Blu, Majin isn't going to be as gentle as your last foe, Kroh…"

* * *

It could be him being overly paranoid after a bone shaking chill shook Blu's senses. But for some reason, Blu feels a knot of dread for the upcoming battle. He can't understand why he and his family had to be involved in the whole fiasco between the macaws and bats. Perhaps it was another day the beings above the clouds showed no favor to him once more, much like when he was forcefully dragged into Brazil thanks to Tulio.

Then again, something amazing came out of the experience in the form of his lovely and dear mate Jewel. Casting his thoughts aside, Blu refocused his attention to the approaching Jewel as she landed beside him.

"Hey honey." Jewel greeted, pecking lightly at Blu's beak.

"Hello my lovely angel." Blu replied as he scooted a bit for Jewel to stand comfortably beside him. "The kids okay?"

"They're fine, just tired from yesterday so I let them sleep in."

"That's good, I just don't want our kids to be involved in this battle when the bats arrive tonight."

"I made sure every safety precaution was in place like we discussed. We only need to worry about is Majin and the Bats." Jewel reassured.

"Perfect, thanks Jewel."

"For thinking of the kids' safety, I thank you for being a great father to them Blu, really."

The two macaws cuddled beside each other as they gazed upon the beauty that's the Amazon Jungle. Even though Blu couldn't quite handle the wild for some time, he still admired nature's beauty in the form of the plantlife and bright sun.

"So Blu, what are your thoughts with Crexis being with our daughter?" Jewel switch subjects as she ran her wing playfully against Blu's chest.

"Dunno dear, I have mix feelings for it." Blu admitted. "First I'm appalled that our daughter started a relationship without our consent first. But second, I'm kinda sad for it."

"How so Blu?"

"Our children are growing up and I hate to let them go enter the real world of responsibility even though it's the right thing to do for our kids."

"I feel ya Blu. I'm scared to. The kids don't seem ready in my eyes, but hey, that's the cost of being parents right?" Jewel smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm still proud for Carla on accepting someone as great as Crexis into her life. He's a good boy."

"Like father like son, Ray did a surprisingly good job of raising Crexis."

"Hey, don't forget to give credit that is due, we have 3 kids on our plate." Blu chuckled.

"Of course dear, and I must say we're doing a fine job. Seeing Tiago, Bia, and Carla mature to be wonderful young adults brings great joy to me."

"Well…Tiago could use some work." Blu joked.

"Indeed." Jewel giggled.

The rest of the morning Blu and Jewel spent the day together as they ease their way towards the battle with Majin and his bats. Oddly enough, they both feel calm and confident for victory seems ensured thanks to the supposed ally Exsirec.

As on cue, Ray swoops by as he soared toward Sapphire Lake for the meeting. Blu and Jewel observed as they figured their friend was preparing for his exchange with Exsirec. Quietly, the couple wished Ray good luck as the crow flew deeper into the canopies of the jungle.

* * *

Arriving as instructed by Exsirec, Ray lands on the dusty opening of the hidden grove. He scanned left and right for his informant and no such luck.

"Not surprised, running late I suppose." Ray grumbled as he sagged against the base of a nearby tree. "How do I even know this guy could be trusted?"

"You deciding to trust me or not doesn't concern me as long as you presented my note to the tribe." A voice bellowed from above Ray. The crow darted his gaze up to meet a lone bat hanging upside from the branch of the nearby tree. No doubt this bat is Exsirec, the insider of the Majini Tribe.

"I'm here like you said in your note, now give me some answers." Ray demanded.

"You won't get anything from me until I see you and your son Crexis." Exsirec retorted calmly, landing on the soft earth with a soft thump of his bat body.

"There's no need to involve my son in this, I've looked deeper into the U-3 project and learned some rather juicy info."

"Oh? Do enlighten me my crow friend." Exsirec smirked.

"My son…he's more than just a purple macaw. He was part of that twisted project was he?"

"You've checked the mark like I mentioned?"

"I can't believe I looked, but you're right. He's one of the experiments based on the evidence from what I learned, experiment U-34." Ray admitted glumly, stricken in sadness from his research of old files on the U-3 project he recalled during his thievery days.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Exsirec responded, actually trying to comfort the disgruntle crow. "I know it's a lot to take in, but there's a whole bigger thing behind this war than just land ownership."

Ray looked up in interest as the answers he was seeking were finally going to be revealed. What's the true motive of the Majini Bat tribe.

Exsirec continued on as he gathered his thoughts carefully, making sure no detail was left out.

"This whole war is merely a distraction. Osmund, my master is really pulling the strings. I don't know what he's up to nor where he originated, but I do know he has something big planned. Something catastrophic big. If you need answers, you got to get to him. I couldn't get them myself without exposing my true motives and creating a rather difficult scenario on getting close to him."

"Then it's settled." Ray confirmed. "Osmund is my lead. And don't worry Exsirec, you've done more than enough. My next question, when and how are the Bats going to engage the macaws?"

"The tribe is basically going in a head on assault. I heard word they should be attacking tonight. Luckily for you, it seems the macaws are all prepared for the battle."

"Indeed, I just pray they're ready when-"

Before Ray could finish his sentence, the sound what seems to be a distant boom resonated throughout the Amazon jungle. The sound originated from the Blue Spix Macaw territory, a knot of dread enveloped Ray's mind.

"That didn't sound good." Exsirec commented grimly.

"Ya think!?" Ray cried out, racing off back to the macaw's home praying his son is safe. "Oh man, keep it together Blu!"

* * *

It was sudden, but the macaws were prepared to the bats' dismay. Majin and his tribe stormed the macaws' territory in vast numbers. Though the bats had numbers, the macaws had a massive tactical advantage thanks to a certain insider's help.

Blu ordered his platoon of macaws to fire down upon the unsuspecting bats with berries and all sort of blinding projectiles. Just like Exsirec claimed, the eyes were the weak points. Most of the Majini tribe who were blinded frantically flew in circles before colliding to each other or into trees.

"What's the matter you bloody fools!? They're just berries! Attack!" Majin roared furiously as he painfully watched one by one his tribesmen fall to the macaws. A nearby Blue Spix Macaw spotted the fuming Majin and fired a berry at his face. Unfortunately Majin caught the incoming projectile and crushed it in his talon.

"Master Majin! Half our tribe has either retreated or fallen! What should we do!?" A bat cried out to his commander.

"Keep on attacking! I don't know how those wretched macaws expected our attack, but doesn't matter at this point! By all means, make sure Eduardo is mine." Majin ordered.

"Yes lord Majin!" the bat replied, flying off to follow his directive.

As each frustrating minute ticked by, Majin watched his tribe fell in en masse thanks to the clever ambushes by the Blue Macaws.

"Guess it's time I get my talons messy!" Majin stated as he led a small group of bats to confront the macaws firing at his tribe.

Majin and his bats spot the hidden macaws with the ranged advantage and engaged the group. One by one the macaws panicked as Majin tore through the ranks with ease. The bats admired their commander's strength as he beaten each macaw to the pulp using their own weapons as battering clubs. Majin seized one macaw and slammed the makeshift weapon so hard, a part of the macaw's beak chipped as the victim cried out in pain.

Upon hearing the cry from the injured macaw, several nearby macaws from Eduardo's group flew in to confront the bats attacking Blu's group. Thankfully for Blu, he was able to retreat before coming with blows with the deranged macaw. He later regrouped with Jewel and the two macaws joined strength and confronted another group of bats approaching the tribe's home.

Majin spots his target, Eduardo. Shoving past both tribes, Majin was mere inches of surprising his adversary when a berry struck across his face thanks to Blu, temporary stunning him from the blast. It was enough time for Eduardo to react and slam his weight against his former friend against a nearby tree. Majin pushed Eduardo off of his body as he pursued the Blue Macaw leader. Blu and Jewel regrouped to ambush the distracted Majin with a combined kicking attack. The force sent Majin tumbling down into the brush below.

Blu and Jewel celebrated momentarily before returning back to the fray. As more bats piled in, more macaws joined in and clashed with the invaders. Many macaws were taken away due to heavy injury, but the combined efforts of Blu and Eduardo led the macaws to thwart the Majini Bats' attempts of gaining the upperhand.

Before the day reached noon, the bats retreated in a panic as several macaws give chase to ensure they were all driven out.

What seemed impossible turned into a stunning outcome, the macaws won. Even the sudden attack, the viable info given by Exsirec put the macaws above the bats. It was over.

All the macaws from every tribe cheered and praised for everyone's efforts. Blu found Jewel and embraced her like no tomorrow, happy to find his lovely wife unharmed.

"You did great Blu! Way to lead our people!" Jewel praised.

"Couldn't have done it without you or Dad." Blu replied before taking Jewel in for a passionate kiss.

"There you are boy!" Eduardo bellowed in joy, grabbing Blu from behind in a massive bearhug. Thankfully for Blu, he and Jewel were perched on a tree branch or Eduardo would have sent them both plummeting to the earth below. "You've outdone yourself Blu! I'm forever in your debt!"

"Hey, you and everyone else played a great role in the defense. You all should be proud." Blu cheered.

"Ah that's good to hear! I believe it's time to celebrate our victory!" Eduardo announced, the nearby macaws cheering along to the suggestion. However, the victory was cut short when a panicking Roberto approached Eduardo almost on the verge of passing out.

"E-E-Eduardo! Majin! He's-" Roberto stuttered.

"Slow down man! What's going on!?" Eduardo demanded.

"Majin's heading over to your grandkids! He just took down 20 macaws by himself!"

The mentioning of the kids danger was just enough to send Blu and Jewel in a fit of panic as the two along with Eduardo and Roberto raced back to the hollow holding the kids. On the way, they looked in horror at the carnage Majin left. Battered bodies and moaning figures lay shrewd across the forest floor. There's no telling what Majin is capable of. The four macaws quicken their pace as they hurry back before Majin reaches the kids.

Bia peered out of the hollow, praying good fortune for her family. As the sounds from the fighting dwindled down to silence, moments after, roars of cheering were heard. Could it be the macaws won?

"Ms. Solaris, is that cheering I'm hearing?" Bia asked.

"Let me listen child." Solaris replied as she perked her ears to the distant sounds of applause from the battle sight. Just like Bia said, the macaws were cheering. Not too soon, Aunt Mimi flies into the hollow overjoyed with excitement.

"We won kids! We beat the bats!" Mimi shouted.

Carla, Tiago, and Crexis joined with Bia to hear the news. Mimi repeated herself, and the group jumped up and down in joy. Solaris let out a small smile as she was glad the battle didn't last long.

_Gotta to thank Exsirec for this afterwards._

"Praise the lords it's finally over." Solaris signed in relief.

"You can say that again Ms. Solaris!" Tiago commented. The group prepared to fly out to join the festivities when another guest entered the hollow. Thinking it was another friend to pass the good news, the group turned to face the friendly face. Instead, a battered purple macaw stood at the rim of the hollow, breathing in deeply from his pulsing adrenaline. Solaris gulped as she recognized the feathers of the angered macaw.

"M-Majin!" Solaris gasped.

"You…" Majin growled.

Wasting no time, Majin raced into the hollow and bite Solaris on her side. The leader of the tribes cried out in pain as Majin dug his beak into Solaris's body. The children shouted in terror as Majin continued the relentless biting. He released his bite and tossed the incapacitated Solaris aside as he approached the four children.

"Kids!" Mimi cried as she try to confront Majin. The macaw of the Majini put little effort of dispatching Mimi as he stopped her in her tracks with his wings. He then proceeded and kicking Mimi across her face, sending her flying and crashing harshly against the hollow's walls.

Majin redirected his attention to the terrified kids. Among the group, Crexis stepped up as he confronted his kind for the first time.

"Why!? Why are you doing this!?" Crexis demanded. "We're both macaws! We shouldn't hurt our kind!"

"You should have stayed in your capsule boy! Now you'll face the reality that you serve no purpose of existing!" Majin roared as he viciously kicked Crexis's midsection so hard, the force didn't even send Crexis flying across the room. The young purple macaw slid to his knees gasping for air before passing out.

"Crexis!" Carla cried out, rushing over to the injured macaw before getting interrupted by the menacing Majin.

Majin seized hold of the three blue macaw children in his talons, Bia and Tiago in one and Carla in the other. The kids feebly wiggled in Majin's talons as they feared what horrors were in store for them.

"If I can't beat Eduardo in tribal war, I'll make him submit to me!"

* * *

**A/N: You thought part 1 was intense? What till we get to part 2. I should have it up by this weekend. I do apologize for not updating sooner and breaking my promise of making a Halloween themed story for the LS series. I guess you can say this is my Halloween gift to you all. Enjoy your Halloween, stay safe, and get plenty of candy!- Poshil**

**Characters excluding Crexis, Exsirec, Ray, Kroh, Osmund, Majin, and Solaris belong to Blue Sky Studios. Crexis belongs to Crexis the Purple Macaw. Exsirec, Ray, Kroh, Osmund, Majin, and Solaris belong to YootisPoshil.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Malicious Blight Part 2, Majin's Last Stand**

**A/N: I present to you the other half of the previous chapter that I couldn't fit in during my deadline. A few answers to some users' questions to lift away some confusion. **

**Firstly, this story is purely fictional fanbasing and shouldn't be taken as fact from the Rio franchise. **

**Second, some folks seem confused about the timeline. My story isn't tied within the universe and timeline from the other authors' stories such as Sorrelwing's The Outcast, it's merely a story from my imagination.**

**And lastly is regarding the CarlaxCrexis pairing. I was requested to do this pairing and isn't confirmed as an official pairing, just a fan shipping. The pairings in this story are not affiliated with the many Rio authors' stories and shouldn't be assumed within the same timeline like mentioned above.**

**If you still have any more questions regarding ****this**** story, you're more than welcome to leave a review or PMing your questions. For guest users, leaving a review with a question is fine. With that said, onto the story!**

* * *

_"__What hurts you the most my friend?"_

_"__Not able to meet my mother again."_

_"__You don't sound convincing little one, be honest."_

_"__Okay…what hurts me the most: the day I face the child of my dear friends."_

_"__That's understandable, but you don't need to dread with that thought. The two macaws in your cage are safe."_

_"__R-really?"_

_"__Indeed. You're lucky I was able to interrupt the feeding hour. Don't waste this opportunity, flee, leave this place."_

_"__What will happen to you?"_

_"__Don't worry about me little one. As long as you're safe, that's good enough for me."_

_"__Thank you, thank you for saving us all. I guess I better take off."_

_"__Before you depart, remember this: the jungle you're about to enter may be harsh and filled with savages. Are you still willing to go there?"_

_"__Anywhere better than I here I suppose."_

_"__Fair enough. Now go Solaris, the U-3 project will be put at an end someday, but now isn't the day."_

_"__I will remember that. And thank you once again…Crexis."_

* * *

What suppose to be a sweet victory led to a bitter realization that Majin was still at large. Eduardo along with Blu and Jewel raced to the hollow holding the kids, terrified what would happen if Majin was able to get his talons on their precious bodies. By the time they've arrived, the three macaws cried in dismay of the missing three blue macaws. What's also worrisome is the disappearance of Crexis and Ray. What's left was a mortally wounded Solaris limping her way to the group, Mimi unconscious at the side.

"Mimi!" Jewel cried and flew over to aid her aunt. Blu accompanied and tried his best to treat the wounds of Aunt Mimi.

"Mistress Solaris!" Eduardo cried as he rushed inside to support Solaris from falling. The battered Secretary Bird leaned on Eduardo, but was too weak to fully stand up properly due to her wounds.

"The kids." Solaris moaned. "You have to save the kids!"

"We will Mistress, we will NOT allow Majin to get away with this!" Blu declared.

"Then let's go settle this once and for all." Eduardo added, laying Solaris aside comfortably onto a nest.

"Good luck you all, bring peace to our home." Solaris pleaded before passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

Majin flew east from the Nut Grove with his three trophies (Blu and Jewel's children) in tow as he contemplated his next move. He needed this revenge; he desperately wants Eduardo to suffer like he did.

"But how shall I break his mind and body is the really question." Majin thought happily, overjoyed that the time to put Eduardo out of his misery has finally come.

"Just you wait you meanie! Pop Pop and my parents are going to lay a nasty beating on you!" Tiago shouted from Majin's talon.

"My dear boy, you have no clue how deep your beloved grandfather is in. And once I dispatch of him, I'll enjoy every moment of pulling apart your parents, right in front of your very eyes!" Majin taunted.

"Y-you wouldn't!" Carla cried.

"You're right, I'll add your little lover to the mix when I find him. He's been quite a nuisance to my plans as of late."

"What? How did you know!?"

"Quite simple little Carla, the stance Crexis gave before me means he was trying to protect something. And he was closer to you, a little assumption lead to my final conclusion the moment you admit that he was dear to you somehow."

Carla signed in disbelief for the predicament she and her siblings got themselves into. What's going to happen to them?

The three kids couldn't do anything but pray that their family comes to the rescue or Crexis returns with the cavalry.

Majin finally stops at a nearby rapid that led to a vast overview and waterfall and scanned the majority of the Amazon Jungle. The purple macaw tied the three Blue Macaw children to a nearby tree as he await for the assumed rescue to arrive. To ensure his planned ambush isn't spoiled, he gags the three children with vines Majin gathered nearby. With everything in place, Majin flew to the shadows of a tree canopy and waited for his adversaries for another confrontation.

* * *

Eduardo, Blu, and Jewel continued tracking for their kids and Majin without stopping. Majin's trail ended at the base of a waterfall that crashed down to a wide river the group were resting by. Before they could press on the search, a flutter of wings got the attention of the three macaws. A bat reveals himself to the group clothed in feathers of many macaws, Lord Osmund.

Eduardo dashed at the bat leader in a blind fury, but Osmund simply flew up and taunted the group to give chase. If anyone knew the whereabouts of Majin, Tiago, Bia, or Carla, it would be Osmund.

Blu, Jewel, and Eduardo flew after Osmund along the waterfall, entering the top of the falls that started with a wide rapid bellowing into the waterfall's edge. Osmund was nowhere to be seen, but the group didn't stop searching for the bat nevertheless. Along the shoreline of the rapids, Blu spots a bundle of figures tied along the base of a nearby tree, his children.

"Over there!" Blu pointed toward the shoreline. Wasting no time, the three macaws raced over to Bia, Tiago, and Carla and undid the gags binding their beaks.

"Kids! Thank the heavens you're alright!" Jewel cried in relief as she embraced her children.

"It's a trap!" they shouted in unison.

The three macaws couldn't react in time to the ambush Majin had in store for them. In a split second, Eduardo felt Majin slamming his body into the shoreline with terrifying force, knocking the wind out of him. Majin then grasped Eduardo's body and threw it viciously against a nearby rock. Eduardo went headfirst into the rock, a throbbing headache enveloped his mind.

"You will die my friend for the day how you left me back during the Dweller's Rampage!" Majin roared, continuing to slam Eduardo against the sand of the shore. Eduardo shook away the trauma of pain from his head and fought back, shoving Majin back as the two stared down each other.

"I'm sorry Jorge for what I've done, but it doesn't have to be like this!" Eduardo shouted in his defense."

"Jorge died that day from your selfishness! Now you will atone for your cowardliness!" Majin declared, gliding towards Eduardo.

Eduardo braced himself and predicted what Majin was about to next. He quickly side stepped slammed his whole body into Majin. The purple macaw roared in anger and used his talons to scrap a good length along Eduardo's side. Majin continued his ruthless assault on Eduardo as the blue macaw tried to defend himself. Fatigue started to hit Eduardo as all his fighting strength drained away along with his hopes of beating Majin.

The purple macaw saw an opportunity and dug his beak into Eduardo's side, forcing the blue macaw to roar in pain from the bite. At the nick of time before Eduardo would succumb to the same fate as Solaris, the combine effort of Blu and Jewel swooped in to the rescue.

Blu and Jewel flew in kicked the enraged Majin off the prone Eduardo. Before Eduardo could give his thanks, Blu turned and ordered him:

"Grab the kids and go, we got Majin."

Eduardo couldn't argue due to his pain and chances on taking on Majin. He reluctantly agreed and regrouped with the trio of Carla, Bia, and Tiago.

"Pop Pop!" The three children said and hugged their beloved grandfather. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine kids." Eduardo replied, smiling back to put the kids' minds at ease. The formalities aside, Eduardo and the three kids watched Majin, Blu, and Jewel from safe distance, wishing the couple the best of luck on taking down Majin once and for all.

* * *

No words were needed to start the confrontation as Majin charged toward the two blue macaws Blu and Jewel. Blinded by his rage, Majin was too overwhelmed by Blu and Jewel's intricate attack patterns.

Blu swept at Majin's legs, throwing him off balance in the air during flight. At the same time, Jewel came down from above and delivered a vicious kick across the purple macaw's face. Majin went tumbling down to the earth, but saved himself from the impact by catching himself midair. He landed onto the ground, creating a small crater from the force of landing, and the purple macaw reached a breaking point of his rage.

"Enough of these games! You two have been a thorn to me for the last time!" Majin roared to the heavens. "You may have thwarted my army, but you can't stop the true terror I have in store for you!"

"As if Majin." Jewel scoffed. "You might as well give up before we lay down another beating."

"Uh Jewel, you might want to take that back." Blu asked nervously, noticing Majin's flaring eyes.

"Don't worry Blu." Majin said calmly and rather menacing. "I'll make certain I won't make the same mistake as before during my glory days."

Majin spread his wings and looked toward the sky, letting out a blood curdling scream. His feathers started to shed off as the macaw's body began pulsating rather gruesomely. Blu and Jewel step back quickly, too terrified and baffled upon Majin's new trick. Majin continued to scream as his body began to stretch out in great length. He tucked his wings and tail as it was later replaced with pale green scales. His face began to stretch out, two long fangs protruded out of his beak as it peeled away like skin, revealing a smooth mouth bearing the new acquired fangs.

Blu and Jewel were too stunned to move upon realization, Majin transformed into a large and terrifying snake. The once purple macaw hissed a high pitched screech and snapped his head forward at Blu and Jewel with startling speed.

Blu grabbed Jewel and pulled her away from Majin's strike as the reptile missed the couple by a mere inch. Majin reeled his head back and went for another strike. Blu and Jewel separated and dodged the second attack, but one of Majin's fangs glanced Jewel's wings.

Jewel let out a shriek of pain as Majin's strike stunned her wing in great pain. Blu quickly ran over to examine the wound, and realized Majin's fangs had venom, a very powerful one to. He signed in relief that the venom was nonlethal, but Jewel's current state wouldn't allow her to fly.

_The same paralyzing effect like before…_

"Hold on Jewel!" Blu shouted, grabbing onto Jewel as he tried to fly away with Jewel in tow. He was able to get several feet in the air, but Majin was too quick to react. The snake sprung up a considerate height and used his tail to slam Blu and Jewel back into the earth. Blu and Jewel went crashing down into a nearby tree, Blu using his body to cushion Jewel from impact, but at the cost of taking the blunt of the force. Blu looked down and winced in pain as he felt his wing being dislocated from his shoulder.

"Perfect, just perfect!" Blu groaned.

"Blu!" Jewel cried as Blu sagged forward in great pain.

"This isn't not looking Jewel! Majin's too strong!" Blu stated, noticing Majin making his way towards them.

"I'll make sssscertain you and your sssspecies regret crossing pathssss with me!" Majin hissed through his new mouth.

"Blu! Jewel!" a voice cried from above. The two macaws darted their attention up to spot Eduardo along with Bia, Carla, and Tiago.

"Kids! Stay back! It's too dangerous!" Blu warned.

"Forget that! Grab unto us!" Bia shouted. With little time to argue, Blu jumped and grabbed onto his children's talons with his good wing while Jewel hopped into Eduardo's. The macaws flew off in the nick of time as Majin watched from below in sheer anger.

"Hah! See ya sucker!" Tiago taunted.

"Tiago! Now isn't the time to gloat!" Jewel rebuked her son.

"Why Mom? Majin can't reach us from here!"

Tiago's poor timing was indeed unfortunate as the group noticed another figure flying at them, Osmund.

The bat smirked as he held what appears to be a chain in his claws. He darted for the family, and chained Eduardo's wings and Jewel's talons to Blu's. The family screamed as they plummeted down back down the earth. A nearby bush broke the family's fall as the thick leaves cushioned the impact.

"Is everyone alright!?" Eduardo asked, the five blue macaws nodded their heads as they shook off the fall.

"Oh this isn't good, we're tied together!" Blu stated, feebly trying to break the chain with his beak.

"You know dear, a little optimism wouldn't kill." Jewel retorted.

"Speaking of kill…" a voice interrupted the group. The macaws slowly turned to face the hulking snake Majin as he flared his venomous fangs. "Look at this way Eddy, you will die along with your entire family. Don't worry, I'll get Mimi later!"

Majin darted forward and let out a terrifying shriek, preparing to sink his fangs into his victims. The macaws couldn't do anything but wait for their certain demise, embracing each other tightly as they awaited their doom.

Instead of feeling the cold grasp of death, the family heard Majin roaring out in pain. Blu spotted two figures pecking away at Majin's eyes as the snake thrashed around violently to shake away the unknown attackers.

"Ray! Crexis!" the macaws cried out in unison.

"Less praising more running!" Ray shouted, trying to hang onto the shaking Majin. The macaws complied and took off together from the spot, leaving Majin to the two birds.

"Hey Dad, some snakes can't swim right?" Crexis asked, landing a few more pecks at Majin's left eye.

"True son! Why do you ask!?" Ray replied, frantically trying to hold onto Majin's body.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I don't know son, do enlighten me!"

Crexis felt the time for humor was not appropriated and looked over yonder towards the rapids at the waterfall's edge. It hit Ray like a brick wall, his son is a genius. The two birds quickly torn away from Majin as the snake shook his head back and forth from the ambush.

"Yo noodle face! Come get us!" Ray taunted, he and Crexis flying towards the shoreline.

Majin shouted and slid after the two birds. Ray and Crexis positioned themselves at the edge as Majin neared his way towards the two birds.

"Crexis! You and Solaris are going to regret that day you've interrupted my feeding!" Majin roared.

"Whatever crazy!" Crexis scoffed, confused what Majin meant. The two birds waited as Majin approached them.

"Wait for it." Ray whispered. "Wait for it….wait for…"

Majin expected the set up and unleashed another trick. He opened his mouth and forced some venom from one of his fangs to be shot out like a gun. The venom hit straight into Crexis's eyes, temporarily blinding the young, purple macaw.

"Crexis!" Ray cried out, trying to catch his son from falling into the rapids. He turned to realize Majin was a few inches away from striking them.

Time started to slow down for Ray as he let out a sigh. "Sorry son."

Ray pushed Crexis out of the way, and Majin snagged Ray into his mouth.

Crexis rubbed the venom out of his eyes, and tried to make out the blurs from his hazy vision. He watched in horror as Majin viciously shook his father back and forth by his left wing.

"Dad!" Crexis cried out, trying to fly out to help his father. Majin saw Crexis coming and swung his tail at Crexis, knocking him out from the force.

Ray howled in pain as Majin dug his fangs into his body. He soon felt the venom's effects as he started to lose consciousness. During the moments he was still awake, he heard Majin crying out in pain. Confused, Ray focused his sight, and spotted Blu, Jewel, Eduardo, and the trio of Carla, Tiago, and Bia pecking away at Majin. Overwhelmed, Majin howled in pain as the macaws continued the onslaught on attacks. What they didn't realize that the soft earth underneath Majin started to break away, and Majin along with Ray in his mouth plummeted into the rapids.

"Ray!" Blu cried out, he along with the others watching Majin and Ray being pulled down the rapids and towards the waterfall. The family raced after the two as the waterfall started to come into view. Ray was able to grab onto a small log protruding out of the waterfall's edge, he and Majin dangling over the drop of the falls. To the macaws' surprise, Ray was able to hold himself and Majin from falling. But what was startling was Majin still holding onto Ray's left wing with his mouth, the fangs doing a devastating amount of damage to Ray's body.

"Hold on Ray, we'll shake him off!" Jewel shouted. The macaws approached the clinging Majin, but the snake used his free tail to swat at the macaws. The family retreated, unable to approach Majin without being hit by his strong tail.

"Dad!" Bia pointed at the log. Blu looked to where his daughter pointed, and noticed the log starting to shift upward as Ray started to lose his grip.

"Everyone, balance the log!" Blu ordered. The six macaws flew and tried to push the log towards the rapids to give leverage to Ray from losing his grip. With the log stabilized, Blu had Eduardo, Jewel, and his kids keep the log balanced as he crawled carefully towards Ray. The rushing water from the rapids made it incredibly difficult for the family to keep the log balanced, Blu knew he has limited time.

"Ray!" Blu shouted at the dangling crow, getting his attention. "Grab hold onto me! My family is going to let go of the log and it should crash into Majin!"

"Forget me! Save yourself!" Ray argued, his grip starting to slip from the constant downpour of water.

"No way! Think about your son!"

The birds started to hear the log beginning to snap, on the verge of taking everyone down to a watery grave.

"Blu! We're out of time! Make a move!" Eduardo shouted.

"Come on Ray! Grab my wing!"

Ray let out a sigh of disbelief as he calculated Blu's plans. Because of the log snapping, it was not going to work and everyone was going to fall down along with him and Majin. The crow looked up with a sincere smile as salty tears started to stream down his face.

"Blu, thank you for being a great friend to me even when I betrayed you months ago. Please watch over Crexis for me, make sure you keep him safe." Ray said.

"What are you trying to say!?" Blu demanded.

"This is the end for me. If I go down, Majin won't be a threat to you and your people. Please let me go Blu."

"Not happening! I'm not going to let you go!" Blu shouted, ignoring the fact that the log is on its last leg of breaking apart.

"Blu! We can't hold on much longer!" Jewel cried.

"Darnit Ray I'm not letting you go!"

"I know you wouldn't Blu. That's why I'm not going to force you in making that choice."

Ray releases his grip, sending himself along with Majin down the waterfall. Ray watched on as Blu screamed out for him, feeling the tears falling from Blu's eyes hitting his face. The crow smiled and closed his eyes, praying the family a bright future as well as Crexis's.

Moments later, a faint splash echoed the Amazon Jungle.

* * *

**A/N: And that wraps this chapter up. Don't fret, more to come! Take care folks and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**

**Characters excluding Crexis, Exsirec, Ray, Kroh, Osmund, Majin, and Solaris belong to Blue Sky Studios. Crexis belongs to Crexis the Purple Macaw. Exsirec, Ray, Kroh, Osmund, Majin, and Solaris belong to YootisPoshil.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Osmund's Respite**

* * *

Although the combination of every macaw in the Amazon Jungle was able to thwart Majin and the Majini Bat tribe, the reward of victory brought the grave cost of destruction and disarray within the Amazon Jungle.

Perhaps this was what Majin wanted. Not a victory, but to create enough chaos and anarchy to Eduardo and the Blue Spix Macaws.

Sad to say, Majin got his wish.

After the battle, macaws from the other tribes lend aid to the Blue Spix Tribe from tending to the wounded, rebuilding the homes, or cleaning debris and all sorts of scattered objects across the jungle floor. Those who suffered grave wounds were taken to the nearby ranger's outpost along the outskirts of the Blue Macaw territory. Fortunately, the only members who really took grave wounds were Blu's family, Solaris, and the purple macaw Crexis.

But to top off the worst of the worst, Blu had a great dilemma on his hands (wings so to speak), confronting Crexis about the recent passing of his father Ray.

Once being cleared by the Avian medical team in the outpost, Eduardo dismissed himself to oversee the progress of the clean up back home. But in reality, he rather not have himself present when his son-in-law confronts Crexis.

Followed by Eduardo, Jewel was later cleared with only suffering minor injuries and can resume flying. Blu unfortunately needed time to heal after Eduardo relocated his shoulder. It was a surprise how Blu was able to endure the pain and continued flying for quite some time. But nevertheless, pain made its way to the macaw's mind and Blu is now grounded for the time being.

Blu and his family watched silently as Solaris and Crexis were being monitored by the human Ornithologist Seth, a student of Blu's human friend, Tulio.

"Alright guys, I need to file some paperwork then I'm off. Can you lock up Blu?" Seth asked. Blu nodded and cawed in response as a way of saying yes. Seth smiled and patted Blu before taking off into his office, leaving the macaws to watch over Solaris and Crexis.

Each hour ticked as the two birds continue breathing slowly, but still showed no signs of waking up. The day progressed to late afternoon, the signs of exhaustion were shown on the family's expressions.

"Dad, can we check tomorrow? I'm sleepy." Bia suggested.

"Guess so dear, perhaps all of us need rest." Blu admitted to his body and mind being exhausted from the tiring day. Before he could reunite with his family, Blu couldn't help but let loose a few tears fall from his eyes.

"Ray." Blu muttered, closing his eyes as he recalled Ray's final moments. His words were still ringing as the crow plummeted down the waterfall. He felt guilty on two occasions for his performance. Not only he lost Ray, but he put his family danger from putting themselves in harm's way.

"Blu." Jewel whispered from behind, embracing him as a way of comfort. "You did all you could."

"No I didn't Jewel, I could have saved Ray. But because I was too weak, Ray..."

"Don't you dare say that, I see before me the very same brave and strong macaw the day you've saved me years ago." Jewel stated, recalling the day Blu jumped from a plane to save her even though he couldn't fly. "You have nothing to feel guilty of."

"Mom's right Dad." Carla added.

"It was just circumstances that were not in our favor. Majin played us." Bia chipped in.

"And besides, Ray wanted this right?" Tiago mentioning Ray's final words.

Blu wanted to reply, but couldn't as he pulled his family in for a great hug, blessed to have a loving and caring family like no other. His family in return shared the sorrow, grieving with Blu as afternoon led to night.

The five macaws yawned from exhaustion, noting the moon shining into the dark room. Blu and Jewel were about to lead their kids back home when something rustled near the two bedridden birds. They focus their gaze, noticing Crexis rising up from soreness.

The group signed in relief upon seeing the macaw awakening. But it soon dawned upon Blu as he dread the moment when Crexis asks the one question.

"Crexis…" Carla rushed over to the purple macaw, carefully embracing the wounded macaw.

"Carla?" Crexis groaned from the groggy haze of his slumber. "W-where…am I?"

"The ranger's outpost." Jewel stated. "You and Solaris needed Medical Attention."

"Huh, that explains this." Crexis noting the heavy bandaging around his wing and back. Thanks to Carla and Tiago's help, Crexis was able to stand up as he scanned his surroundings of the building.

Surrounding the group was a rather empty room with a steel table and minimal amounts of medical instruments for birds and all sorts of animals. On the far left of the room had a window overseeing the vast jungle of the Amazon, the right was a bare wall and an air vent. But one thing didn't make sense to Crexis in his new surroundings…

"Hey guys, have you seen my Dad?"

The question Blu prayed the purple macaw wouldn't ask. But it was inevitable.

"Um." Blu started. "How to put this delicately."

"Crexis, your dad…" Jewel interrupted, knowing Blu couldn't answer the question. She urged Blu aside as the male macaw slowly nodded, trying to keep his composure. "Ray…saved us from Majin. But at the cost of his life."

"W-what? He did what!?" Crexis asked, slightly shaking from hearing what felt like a cheap shot at his chest. "Where's my Dad!?"

"I'm sorry Crexis, truly I am. Your father Ray has passed away to the kingdom above. He took Majin with him down the falls. He wanted to do this…to save us." Jewel answered reluctantly, bowing her head in disbelief.

"No…" Crexis muttered, his eyes widening in horror and shock upon the news. "You…you're lying!"

The macaws shook their heads as they bowed their heads in sadness, ready to face Crexis's onslaught of grief stricken emotions.

"He can't…he was my only…" Crexis whimpered. The purple macaw collapsed down, staring onto the cool slate of the counter the group stood upon on. "This was my fault, I shouldn't convince my Dad to take us here in the first place."

"Crex man...you have nothing to be blamed on for what happened to Ray. It was the Majin's fault." Tiago mentioned.

"Majin... You're right Tiago." Crexis growled, his sadness turning into rage as he flared his wings pointing at the macaw family. "It was you and your kind! Everything Majin said was true!"

"Wait what?" Blu asked.

It was like a flood of memories washing into his mind by some kind of supernatural force. He didn't know how or why, but somehow Crexis could vividly remember what Majin and Exsirec were talking about why this whole battle started. Not just revenge, but justice to what all the macaw tribes did to the Bat Tribe.

"None of this fighting wouldn't have started in the first place if your people didn't pick a fight with the Bats!" Crexis shouted.

"Wait hold up! What are you talking about?" Jewel asked.

"I remember now…I wasn't being framed that day when you were attacked Ms. Jewel. I was kidnapped by Majin, the reasons unknown. But more importantly, he mentioned the reason why the Bats hated the Macaws. Your kind drove them out of the jungle. They have the right to be angry because you stole their lands away!" Crexis stated.

"Crexis." Carla intervened in hopes of calming the fuming purple macaw. "Please, just relax a minute so we could clear this up-"

"Relax!? Carla, I lost my Dad because he was forced to be part of this ridiculous tribal conflict! How could you say that I should just relax!?"

Carla wanted to continue persuading Crexis to calm down, but Blu intervened between her and Crexis.

"Enough! Perhaps we should leave you alone for some time to cool off and rest. It's late and all of us had a rough day. We can try tomorrow." Blu suggested.

"Fine…" Crexis huffed before taking off to the far side of the room. The Blue Macaws couldn't do anything but watch helplessly as Crexis began bawling his eyes out in tears, sobbing uncontrollably from his lost. The family couldn't blame him, he had every right to be upset.

"If I may, I wish to help the situation." A voice interrupted the group's thoughts.

Solaris made her way to the family, a look of concern etched to her face.

"But promise me this, whatever I'm about to tell you MUST be kept within this group, understood?" The macaws nodded and agreed to hear Solaris out. In respect to Crexis, Solaris led the group to another part of the building to leave the purple macaw some privacy.

But Carla had other plans.

She quietly slip by her family without them noticing and flew over to the heartbroken Crexis for another attempt to ease his sorrows.

Blu was the only one to notice her daughter sneaking off back to the outpost. If someone had to calm Crexis down, it would be her.

* * *

Wishing Carla the best of luck, Blu regrouped with Jewel, Bia, and Tiago as Solaris led the group to a quiet, isolated place in the jungle to unravel what she wanted to share in private.

"Is everyone here?" Solaris asked the Blue Macaws.

"Wait, where's big sis?" Tiago asked.

"She's fine Tiago." Blu answered as he caught up with the group. "Don't Jewel, she's with Crexis."

Jewel nodded, understanding what Blu meant.

The group circled around Solaris, the secretary bird organizing her thoughts while fiddling around in her wings some kind of metal device.

"Before I begin on what this object is, I must tell you all the history of your people. Way before Eduardo became leader of the Blue Spix Macaws, there was one leader who led a tribe that once resided within our name. His name…was Yemun Osmund."

The moment Solaris mentioned Osmund, the macaws were afraid what more Solaris had to share.

"Osmund was a kind and gentle bat unlike any Majini Bat I've encountered. He led a sect both consisted of Bats and macaws, macaws of all kinds around the globe. He loved his people and the residents that dwelled within the Amazon Jungle, the residents returning back the same love to Osmund. One unlikely day, several leaders united to take down Osmund and start a new dominion over the Amazon.

For some reason, these leaders didn't see eye to eye with Osmund. Then came the day we dubbed the Great Fire. Countless battles between the macaw tribes and Osmund's spread pain and destruction resulting in the jungle reducing to nothing but cinders. After several more years, the jungle returned to its former glory and came the day where we had to divide the land equally.

Due to the tensions, Osmund and the leaders decided to divide the land equally enough so each tribe had enough food to sustain without each other's assistance. Osmund was furious with what cut of land he was given. The macaws ignored his plight, and something snapped in Osmund.

The dwindling trust he once held for the macaws faded and led Osmund to lash out for revenge much like how Majin was acting. He vowed one day he and his people would reclaim the entire jungle. From that moment, Osmund led his people to the abandoned mines far east from here. Since then, Osmund must of plotted his revenge and recruited Majin."

"Wow." Blu muttered.

"And Osmund got what he wanted, revenge." Jewel added.

"Not quite." Solaris said. "I think there's more to this story than revenge. Look here." Solaris pointed to the object she was holding earlier. The blue macaws noticed the object appearing to be a pendant in the shape of a crow.

"What is that?" Bia asked.

"Before Ray went off to meet our Majini informant, he gave this to me to give to Crexis. I was curious what it was and opened it up. What I discovered was too much for me to **not** share. That's why I trust you four the most oddly enough than my fellow council. You knew Ray more than any of us."

"I guess that's true." Blu commented. "What was inside the pendant?"

Solaris opened the pendant to reveal the contents. Inside the pendant slid out two objects, a small USB drive and a tiny vial of orange liquid. The orange liquid was intriguing as the contents was glowing unnaturally.

"Um, Solaris? You have any idea what Ray was holding onto?" Jewel asked nervously, backing away from the possible volatile liquid.

"Remember when Ray mentioned the U-3 Project?"

The macaws nodded as they recalled this project being the possible root of their troubles.

"The humans working in the U-3 needed certain candidates for their vile serum. Unfortunately, many have died during the test trials. But few are still alive to this day. The few living test subjects during the trials of experimentation were under a certain codename: U-31, U-32, U-33, and U-34. Majin was one of the subjects, that's why he could transform into a snake."

"Now that explains a lot!" Blu cried out. "Wait a minute, how do you any of this Mistress Solaris!?"

"Look here." Solaris pointed out towards her ankle. Etched on the Secretary Bird's ankle was some kind of faint print. It was visible enough for Blu to reel back in shock.

"U-32…" Blu muttered. "That means…"

"Indeed, I was one of the four living test subjects." Solaris confirmed.

"But if you're here, and Majin was once here, does that mean the remaining subjects are here!?" Bia asked.

"Sadly yes young Bia. Experiment U-34 is someone you all are familiar with. The purple macaw…Crexis."

Stunned silence and a lost of words were the only things the Macaws could think right now. Solaris bowed her head in shame after her confession. This whole time, Solaris had something involved in this mess, it didn't make any sense Blu thought. Then it hit Blu and Jewel when they realized the remaining test subject is with their daughter as of now.

"Carla!" Blu, Jewel, Bia, and Tiago shouted. The four blue macaws raced back to the ranger's outpost, fearing the worst what Crexis could be capable of.

* * *

Without thinking, Crexis slammed his head viciously onto the cold steel of the mending counter within the ranger's outpost, continually blaming himself and the Blue Macaws for the recent passing of his beloved father.

"Dad…" Crexis mewled, too exhausted and heartbroken to notice Carla approaching him from behind. "Dad, why did you have to go? Why did you have to be involved with these macaws? Why…"

Crexis's thoughts were soon interrupted when he felt someone hug him from behind. He didn't know who or what it was, but the hug was warm enough to ease his troubled heart as he sagged forward, allowing himself to cry without end.

"Crexis." Carla whispered, holding on tightly around the purple macaw. "I'm truly sorry. Really, you have every right to be angry at us. We took away your father, and it's fair of you to lash out your frustrations."

"Carla…why…did he have…to go?" Crexis sniffed. The macaw turned around and hugged Carla, sobbing softly into the female's plump body.

"Shh…."

It felt like hours as Crexis sobbed into Carla's body. But Carla didn't mind, she wanted to be there for Crexis, any friend would be there for their grieving friend. She joined in with Crexis's sorrow as she went on the verge of tears, wishing Ray peace in the afterlife. Even though he was much older than her, Ray felt like the slightly older and wise brother she never had.

"Carla, thank you." Crexis started after wiping away his tears. "Thanks for being there for me."

"Likewise." Carla replied. "Never I've met someone who held such a respectable attitude to anyone whoever they are."

"Aw…you're too kind." Crexis blushed, Carla couldn't help but giggle to the purple macaw's feathers blushing to a hue of red.

After feeling the urge to cry subsided, Crexis yawned and prepared to head on in for bed. He invited Carla if she wanted to spend the night with him, which Carla accepted gladly. The two macaws snuggled onto a soft pile of hand towels and cuddled together as the feeling of exhaustion enveloped their minds to the road of beautiful dreams.

Sleep, one of the mechanisms Crexis believed is the best way to put any sorrow at bay, according to what his father told him. The purple macaw signed and wished his father peace before passing out in his slumber.

A few minutes in, Crexis shot up from his sleep when something caught his attention within the darkness. He scanned back and worth for any movement, but nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be present.

"Something wrong Crex?" Carla asked, rubbing away the sleep from her eyes.

"I don't know. I feel like we're in danger." Crexis stated, still focusing his attention out towards the darkness of the room.

"You're sounding like my paranoid dad. Let's get some sleep. Might be Tiago playing a prank on us." Carla said before turning in to bed.

"I would say you are partially correct Carla." A voice cackled within the dark of the room. The voice got Crexis and Carla up and alert as they searched frantically for the voice. Moments later, a large group of bats surrounded them with piercing glares and menacing fangs. The two young macaws felt their confidence drain away rapidly as the group slowly closed in. Among the crowd, one bat emerged and approached Crexis.

"O-O-Osmund!" Crexis cried out.

"You know U-34, it's a shame you had to involve Carla in this matter. Oh well."

Before Crexis and turn and grab Carla, he felt the sharp pain of teeth piercing into his side as a nearby bat sunk his fangs into his skin. The macaw went limp, the feeling of dizziness taking hold of his mind and body. The last thing Crexis remembered was Carla's screams before falling into the abyss of his unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: And that wraps up this chapter. A few more to the epic conclusion. Some news to share before I end this A/N. First, you folks are awesome on supporting this story. Second, a big thank you to Crexis the Purple Macaw for the use of his character. And lastly is regarding the LS series. I know I've been neglecting it, and mainly the reason why is this story. Once I finish this, I'll get back to it and continue the funny and dark shenanigans I promised you guys. With that said, thanks for reading and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil **

**Characters excluding Crexis, Exsirec, Ray, Kroh, Osmund, Majin, and Solaris belong to Blue Sky Studios. Crexis belongs to Crexis the Purple Macaw. Exsirec, Ray, Kroh, Osmund, Majin, and Solaris belong to YootisPoshil.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Sultry and Poison**

* * *

_"The boy is slowly recollecting his lost memories. At this rate, the future events could lead to further complications."_

_"Perhaps, but perhaps not. It may be a lot for the macaws to take in, but they have to know eventually."_

_"I guess you're right there my lady. But that aside, I bear unfortunate news."_

_"Of course you bring ill news. I suppose you could just sugarcoat it for me."_

_"I can't lie to you about this. Things are going into motion for the worst Mistress Solaris. It's just as I fear."_

_"Oh no…that means…"_

_"Indeed, IT is happening all over again."_

_"This is terrible! What was Osmund thinking!?"_

_"I feel Osmund is the least of our worries, I sense a second party being involved, far greater a threat than Majin and his bats."_

_"Oh this is terrible news! My people are already in disarray as we speak, I can't afford to be driven into further conflicts. If any of this can't be resolved, then the possibility of a second Great Fire is neigh!"_

_"I understand your troubled thoughts my lady, I'll double the efforts in resolving this matter. But I'm not certain if the Macaws are ready to handle what I know. Unless this unknown agent surfaces to clear the uncertainty, I can't allow the macaws to dig any deeper in our situation."_

_"You may have to tell them anyway Exsirec. I fear drastic change is approaching. The jungle won't be the same by the end of tomorrow."_

_"Believe me Mistress Solaris, I'm very aware. There's little time to spare now, let's hurry and catch up to Blu and his family. They'll need all the help they can get on dealing with Osmund. At best we could minimize a catastrophe."_

_"Anything better than nothing I suppose. Best we return."_

_"Of course Mistress Solaris."_

* * *

_"Enough with the knocking out, why am I the victim today?"_

Crexis's day couldn't get any worse. From losing his dad to getting kidnapped by Osmund and his goons (again), good fortune really wasn't on his side.

Feeling the familiar clutches of being held by an unknown stranger, Crexis glances up to find himself being carried by two bats. Strangely though, the two mammals carrying him don't resemble like a Majini Bat. Even more unusual, the bats seemed rather twisted and warped near their facial features and wings.

"Do be careful with our package my brethren. My client needs him somewhat functioning for the next phase of the plan." A familiar voice insisted. Crexis turned to spot Osmund flying nearby, his body covered with an assortment of macaw feathers he collects as trophies.

"Whatever your plan is freakface, it ain't going to happen. Majin got dropped hard, and you cronies lost the war!" Crexis spat at Osmund.

"Oh, the war? No big lost to me really. This whole thing is nothing personal with Solaris and the macaws, I'm merely repaying my debt to someone."

"Debt?"

"Indeed my purple friend." Osmund nodded. "Let me clarify things if you haven't been told. This whole war and fiasco with Majin and his tribe handling the Amazon macaws are really just mere distractions for the grand scheme ahead. It's truly disheartening to see my loyal subjects Majin and Exsirec fall short for the new world for the Blue Macaws. But for you my dear friend, you'll take part of the new life."

"New life? What in the world are you babbling about?" Crexis demanded.

"Perhaps I've said too much." Osmund chuckled. "My faithful entourage, take Crexis to the grotto. Leave him there and return to Rio to gather the N-95 samples from the pickup. We need that stuff out and deployed across the jungle by morning."

"Yes Lord Osmund." A group of bats nodded to their master's command.

The mentioning of the so called N-95 sent waves of pain into Crexis's head as the name ringed several alarms in his thoughts.

"N-95…isn't that…" Crexis thought weakly. Before Crexis could fix his thoughts, he slowly passes out from exhaustion once more into his blank vision of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Please be okay please be okay please okay." Blu repeated in his mind, fearing to what may have befallen to his daughter Carla after learning Crexis's true origin. He wasn't the only one panicking, Jewel along with his two other children Bia and Tiago had their hearts racing. The moment the four macaws reached the ranger's outpost, a wave of relief washed across their shaking hearts to find Carla unharmed. But what's worrisome is the disappearance of Crexis.

"Carla dear! Are you alright?" Jewel asked, rushing over to her eldest daughter. Fortunately for Carla, she sustained little to no injury. The scattered purple feathers shrewd across the metal tables of the outpost however tell another story.

"Mom, Dad, the Bats got Crexis!" Carla cried out. "They're taking him to Plume Rock!"

"Plume Rock?"

"Oh boy." Blu muttered, fearing a terrible outcome for Crexis.

"What's Plume Rock Dad?" Tiago asked.

"Plume Rock is some kind of cave or grotto south from our home. During patrol with your grandfather, we both almost got sucked in by the fierce waves crashing against the Cliffside." Blu answered.

"Sounds frightening." Jewel commented.

"That place is no joke. You all have to stay clear from there."

"We can't just stand here Dad!" Carla protested. "The bats got Crexis!"

"I know. That's why I said only you three. I'm going." Blu stated.

"What!? By yourself!? Not happening." Jewel argued, stepping in front of Blu. "You're not going without help."

"If we interrupt, perhaps we could provide some assistance." A male voice said from behind the macaws. Blu and his family darted back to spot Solaris accompanied by another figure, the enigmatic Exsirec the Bat.

"Exsirec…" Blu muttered, scooting his family behind him in an attempt of protecting them. "What are you doing here?"

"Simple, help you get back Crexis. If Jewel says you need help, I'm yours to command." Exsirec replied, bowing down in respect to the male blue macaw.

"I'll come along as well. Osmund must be stop." Solaris added.

"Then it's settled. Jewel, stay here and protect the kids. Osmund, Solaris, let's fly." Blu ordered, the two guests nodding in agreement. As Solaris and Exsirec set off to Plume Rock, Jewel pulled Blu in for one last hug before he sets off to his rescue mission. She looked intensely into Blu's eyes, her gaze speaking enough to Blu about being careful. He nodded and returned Jewel the hug before joining up with Solaris and Exsirec.

"Hey Mom, check these things out." Bia called out to her mother. Jewel turned her attention to her second daughter, noticing the young macaw waving around the strange container and device from Ray's pendent from earlier.

"Hey easy with those two dear." Jewel insisted.

"Yo sis, could you see what's in that thing using Seth's computer inside the office?" Tiago asked.

"I was about to suggest that as well. We can't just sit around doing nothing. Might as well see what's in this device. By my calculations, it had to be very important if Ray wanted to give this to Crexis so secretively."

"I guess that's fine by me. Lead the way Bia."

Bia nodded and led her mother and two other siblings to a small office inside the outpost, worried on what Ray was hiding from them all this time.

* * *

Little time was wasted as Blu, Solaris, and Exsirec flew through the dark trees of the Amazon jungle with incredible speed. Thanks to Exsirec's night vision, the flight to Plume Rock was so far little trouble to the three animals. Upon arriving the location of Osmund holding Crexis, Exsirec halted the group midflight. A troubled expression wore his face as he scanned the treeline.

"What's the hold up?" Blu asked.

"Trouble, and a whole lot of it." Exsirec muttered. Not a moment too soon, a small group of macaws stormed out of the trees to ambush the group. The macaws didn't resemble or seem familiar to any of the neighboring tribes to Blu's memory.

"What's the matter of this!? Why are you attacking us!?" Solaris demanded, dodging left and right from the surprised attack.

"It's for us to know and for you to not to know." One of the macaws sneered back. The voice belonged to a female, someone sounding oddly familiar to Blu. He tried to put his wing on it, but the moment he had a thought, a macaw scratched Blu across his bad wing, almost forcing him to crash land.

Exsirec rushed in and thwarted off Blu's attackers. Solaris joined in and helped Blu land carefully on a nearby tree branch. After assessing his wounds, nothing seem too serious to Blu's relief.

"Blu, go ahead and find Crexis, Exsirec and I can handle these macaws." Solaris ordered. Blu nodded and flew carefully past the attackers undetected. He wished his two allies the best of luck as he dove into the dank grotto without being spotted.

The cliffside cave was nothing spectacular other than jagged rocks protruding out of the walls in many angles. The constant dripping from the leaking ceiling made it difficult for Blu to determine the depth of the cave.

"Gotta find Crexis." Blu thought to himself. He started walking along the edge, scanning the cave for any signs of purple. The soothing waves crashing below Blu was refreshing to the macaw, but now wasn't the time to go sightseeing.

"Crexis!" Blu shouted quietly, hoping to get the purple macaw's attention without being caught.

"Dad?" a voice replied along the path Blu was on. "Dad over here!"

"Wait…Carla!?" Blu cried. He rushed over and to his dismay, spots Carla along with Crexis inside a metal cage hanging out on a steel rod pointing towards the ocean. "What in blazes, how did you get here!?"

"Heh heh, funny story." Carla chuckled nervously.

"It's definitely not going to be a funny story that's for sure! When we get out of here, your mother and I are going to lay down a good grounding for a week!" Blu roared at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah…I thought so." Carla responded glumly.

Trying to calm down his temper, Blu went working on the cage's lock. It seemed rusted, but he knew he should be able to pry it open in a few moments. As Blu fiddled with the lock, he notices Carla cradling a shivering Crexis, the male macaw's purple feathers turning rather pale.

"Oh no, what's happening to him?" Carla asked frantically.

"Not sure, but I'm trying to get you out dear as best I could."

"You know Blu, you really should keep your voice down when you're angry." A voice snickered from deep within the cave.

"Well drat." Blu groaned, mentally slapping himself for his earlier outburst. He quickly turned around to confront the stranger. The only thing Blu noticed was the stranger's outline and his constant giggling, the laugher sending shivers to the macaw.

"I find it funny how our paths cross like this Blu. But before we get into business, I advise you stay away from that cage." The stranger insisted. Blu immediately recognized Osmund's voice as he prepared for the approaching bat.

"Sorry Ozzy, not going to happen." Blu taunted. He immediately regretted it when he heard the bat shift to a rather unpleasant growl.

"You know, you really got to stop calling me Osmund boy." The bat warned, his outline coming into view for Blu.

Blu backed away as the moon's light shined on the imposing Osmund. But for some reason, the bat's face didn't seem normal, almost contorted like some mask.

"Newsflash, Osmund died many years ago since the events of the first Great Fire. On a side note, I only wished to carry his legacy and boy I thought I did a great job." The Osmund imposter laughed.

"W-wait a sec! Who are you then!?" Blu demanded.

"I'm glad you asked my friend. It's obviously hard for you to recognize me after my client gave me the gift of flight once more. I'm certain you're familiar with the U-3 serum?"

"Wait…you're a U-3 experiment!?"

"Not exactly, just a recent patient. My client forgot to mention the voice changing side effects, but I'm glad it didn't alter my handsome looks."

Blu's beak dropped in shock as Osmund removed his head and collected macaw feathers. The stranger revealed a pair of silver-like wings and a pristine set of head feathers, clear from dust and other substances. The creature dusted away his beak and talons from the disguise, and smugly looks at Blu with a twisted smile.

"N-Nigel!?"

* * *

**A/N: Surprise? Maybe. Sniff…Maybe. Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Just wanted to thank those who nominated me for Alex the Owl's Rio awards, I feel honored to be even considered. If you're not sure what I meant on the awards, check either Alex's post or mine on more info. Aside from that, thanks for reading and be sure to review if you wish. Take care and hope to hear from you soon! **

**Characters excluding Crexis, Exsirec, Ray, Kroh, Osmund, Majin, and Solaris belong to Blue Sky Studios. Crexis belongs to Crexis the Purple Macaw. Exsirec, Ray, Kroh, Osmund, Majin, and Solaris belong to YootisPoshil.**


End file.
